Special Someone
by XtremeSP
Summary: Seth Rollins has been carrying a torch for the boss Sasha Banks, and she is now single after a turbulent divorce, will he be able to take the opportunity to chase after her?
1. Chapter 1

[Sasha]

I am just feeling very dead now, it has been a very turbulent and terrible 4 months for me, ring-wise, I haven't been given a good storyline to work with, all I been doing is tag matches with Bayley, no headway for any title matches against Ronda Rousey, and I can only watch in envy on how Becky is given free creative control on her character and seeing her becoming the hottest thing in the WWE right now. I been trying to push for something with the creative team, but Vince just keeps pushing me away, although he did get me what I wanted, and that's the Women tag team titles, which I am holding it with Bayley.

Personal life wise, it's a massive wreck, I caught my husband cheating on me, and it made me realize how much of a fool I was to get him hired by the WWE, I had to beg Hunter to get him hired, and I got him recognised by the company for his costumes designs and he repaid me by committing adultery. He tried all his best to try to work back into my graces but I didn't have any of it, he broke the sacred law of marriage and that's trust, he broke my trust and even though he swore on his life it will never happen, I am done with the marriage, I engaged a lawyer to send him the necessary documents.

As I stretched painfully around the hallways while waiting for Bayley and Becky, I saw the person whom I don't want to see and that's my husband or ex husband now. I quickly carried my bags and suitcases with me. "Sasha sasha, please just hear me out." Kid tries to get me to stay but I just quickened my steps to get out of the arena. Sasha just hear me out please, let me plead my case." He holds onto my right arm to stop me. "Hear me out please?"

I turned back to glare at him. "You caused this to happen, don't expect me to ever trust you again Kid, you broke the sacred law, I caught you with a woman in our apartment, and you were having an affair with her for god knows how long." I pulled my arm away from his grasp and pushes him away. "Stop harassing me or I will just tell everyone what you did, learn to give up and accept it, and stop bothering me with endless phone calls and text, I will just block you." I warned him. "If you keep doing any of this, I will file an order on you, so you better stop following me." I took off immediately towards the direction of the carpark as I didn't want to see his face any longer.

As I approached the carpark, I searched my pockets for my keys and I remembered it was with Becky. "Damn, I'm such a klutz, the keys are with Becky, argh, how am I going to get to Orlando." I looked around the carpark to see if there was anyone I could hitch a ride on.

That option was gone as Kid came out after me from far and I started moving as I didn't want to hear any of his words. "Sasha wait, Sasha please wait." Kid shouted for my name.

I was on a semi jog away from Kid as I didn't want to talk to him till a car stopped right before me, which startled me a little. "What the fuck Sasha, you don't value your life anymore?" It was Seth Rollins, whom I'm close to. "You look like you are stranded, you need a ride?"

Looking at Kid who was reaching me, I immediately nodded and I placed my stuff into the backseat and got into the car. "Lets get going now, I don't wanna talk to Kid." I locked the doors in the car immediately.

"Alright alright, I'm driving off." He steps on the accelerator and gets away from Kid before he could get to me. As we approached a traffic light, he looks at me and asks. "What's happened between you and Kid, the divorce was so sudden, we only just heard about it, you wanna share?" He asks as he began to drive off.

"It's okay Seth, just tell me you are heading for Orlando, because I need to be there for some training for the next few days with Bayley and Becky." I asked.

"Of course I'm heading for Orlando, don't you remember, we have a make a wish event together at Friday, don't you remember?" He chuckles as he makes a turn to the highway intersection. "Have you forgotten we are going to surprise a little girl for her birthday? Once again Sasha the forgetful nerd?"

That reminds me about the make a wish date I have. "Oh woops, so sorry Seth, I have too much on my mind, thanks for reminding me." I looked back at him and gives him a playful punch. "Thanks for always reminding this klutz whenever you have an event with her?" I totally forgotten the thing that happened earlier as Seth words will always rile me on purpose.

"Hey violent girl, don't hit a driver when he's driving, unless you are sick of living." He jokes about as he keeps driving. "Anyway back to my question, what happened between you and Kid Mikaze, everything was so messy, you basically told us not to talk about him, you willing to share?" He asks calmly.

"As you said, I don't want to talk about him so please, stop asking me about him, I will share when I want to, stop being so nosy with my stuff will you please Seth?" I lashed out at him and felt so guilty as I know he was just being concerned.

Instead of being angry, Seth placed his palm on my shoulder and just pats me encouragingly. "Okay okay, don't get angry, and just know that I will be here to listen if you are willing to share what's wrong alright?" He was still calm despite my rough words at him and it makes me feel guilty about it but I was just too ashamed to voice it out, and to tell him I'm sorry yet.

As we approached Orlando, my phone began to ring and I took it out, and remembers that I was supposed to be with Becky and Bayley. "Hello Becky, so sorry, I forgotten to tell you I'm in Seth car, it's a long story, I see you tomorrow at the center alright."

"But your apartment keys are with me, where are you going to stay tonight, Bayley and I are stuck in traffic, there been an accident, we took a detour and it will take a while before we will reach Orlando, are you able to get a place to stay?" Becky was concerned for my well being.

I looked at Seth and then replies back. "No worry Becks, I suppose Seth won't throw me away for the rest of the night, I text you once I'm at his apartment, be careful while driving, see you later." I ended the call shortly and then looks at Seth. "I suppose you heard me saying I need a place to stay as I have left my keys with Becky." I show a pleading face for him to see. "I'm sure you won't leave me to fend for myself?"

"I would do so." He stops the car at a burger joint lot. "You can exit now and stay at this joint till your besties comes to pick you up." He shows a nonchalant face at me before breaking into laughter as I started to show signs of distress. "Just kidding, of course you can stay at my apartment, it's not as if you never slept in the guess room before." He turns off the engine and then looks at the time. "12:07am now, you want to grab some takeaway back to the apartment, get some burgers and fries?"

I nodded quickly. "But let me make the payment since I'm staying at your apartment and no objections." I walked towards the burger joint.

...

As much as I tried to pay for the food, Seth was just two steps ahead, he threw my wallet far away from the counter and made the payment swiftly and now I'm trying to shove the money at him while he shoves it back to me. "I said it, its nothing much, you don't have to pay me back, just have your food now and stop harassing me while I'm trying to have mine." He munches on his cheese burger as I tried to return him the money for the last time. "If we are good friends, you don't have to pay me, just remember to help me back the next time."

I conceded defeat on paying him back and just sits down beside him. He is always just so nice and he will always help me whenever I have a problem, that's how he is as a person. "Alright then, but remember our next dinner, I'M PAYING." I smacked his arm playfully before taking out my fish and chips to eat."

As we were watching Iron Man 3, I tapped on his shoulder. "Do you really want to know what happened between me and my ex-husband?" I didn't know why I was willing to share the details with him, but I felt he wouldn't let it leak out. "If you want to know, I am willing to tell you, but you have to make sure you don't tell anyone what happened." I wanted to make sure he won't let any details get out to light as I didn't want any mainstream media to find out that I, Sasha Banks lost my husband because he was cheating on me.

"You know me Sasha, I won't tell anyone." He taps my shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me."

I trusted him and I began sharing with him on how I doubted Kid that time and how I still trusted him despite the rumours coming out he was cheating on me with some other girl. "I caught him in our bed kissing another woman, it made me so foolish." I cried out as I remembered that moment of how I found out he was having an affair outside. "I was so stupid to trust him…..I was so stupid to not check on him, I was faithful to him and yet he cheated on me." I sobbed even harder.

A pair of arms just enveloped me quickly. "Let it out Sash, you feel better this way." He was hugging me and comforting me while I just cried out. "Sasha, don't keep everything in, you should tell us what's happening so we can help you out." He continues to pat me while I lied on his shoulder and kept sobbing. "We are all here for you, we will support you, me, Dean, Roman, Big E, Xavier and Kofi, we will be there for you, Sheamus Cesaro, they be more than willing to be your bodyguards." He tries lifting my spirit. "If you don't want them to know, I can be yours, I stop him from harassing you ever again if he ever tries." He holds me tighter. "You silly girl, you should have let me know about it, I would have told Hunter to do something about it."

"NO!" I shook my head. "Papa HHH has more things to worry about than me, I can handle this." I wiped my tears off and then grabbed onto his arm. "Promise me not to tell Papa HHH about it alright, promise me Seth." I didn't want Hunter to know about my personal issues as he has more things to worry about than me.

I could see Seth nodding and then pulling me for a hug. "Alright I won't tell him, I promise." He clears my tears now and shows me a warm smile. "Everything will be fine now okay, your eyes are getting puffy, go wash it and go get a shower, everything will be better after a nice shower.

I listened to what he said and had a nice refreshing shower, and I came out to find him already cleaning up everything and I show a sad pout. "Didn't we agree on me throwing all the rubbish?" I didn't know why I showed him such a pout when I never ever did that look to my ex-husband.

He just chuckles at me and just clears the plate. "It's okay, there always other times when you can clear up rubbish for me." He washes his hands and then looks at the time, wow, its already 1:28am, I gonna get a shower, you okay with being alone here?"

"Yeah I be fine, I continue watching the movie for a while before turning in for the night." I nodded.

...

[Seth]

I came out back to the living room and sees Sasha sound asleep on the sofa. "You silly girl." I caressed her soft pinkish purple hair and smiled. "You always fall asleep on the sofa as always." Sasha was a girl who will always hide her problems from everyone, preferring to solve it through her own means and not wanting to tell anyone about it. After she divorced Kid and told us about it, I realized how different she became, she wasn't as talkative like before, and she tend to be in her own world looking away during our frequent hang outs. "Do you know you look the best when you are asleep?" I couldn't help but take out my phone to snap a few sleeping pictures of her.

I stood beside her observing how she slept and sees as she tried to make herself comfortable on the sofa. "You are so going to get a cranky neck if you sleep here." I said softly to her before lifting her up gently and brought her in to the guest bedroom. I placed her down gently on the bed and then gently put the covers over her petite frame. "Sweet dreams Banks." I caressed her soft cheeks gently and then gets up tiredly.

As I get up from the bed, I heard a voice calling out. "Seth….don't go, stay here with me please." Her hands holds onto my wrist. "Stay here with me." I looked back at her and sees her eyes slightly open. "Just for today, stay here with me." Her grip was strong and it indicates that she wants me to be with her right now.

"Alright alright, I will stay beside you." I got to the empty space beside her and made sure I give her enough space for her to have a comfortable sleep.

The space was just taken away as she scooted in closer to where I was. "Just for tonight, stay here with me." She snuggled closer onto my shoulder and made herself comfortable.

This is going to be so awkward in the morning if she wakes up earlier than me, but I didn't want to be away from her. She was the dream girl that I been wanting to be with, but I didn't have the courage or the audacity to try to chase after her when she became single again, I didn't want the media attention or the locker room be sending negative remarks towards her, I didn't want the, oh no she's single again and she hooked up with one of the top guys so quickly. "I love you Sasha, I really do." I said it silently to her as I used my free hand to move some strands of hair away from her beautiful face. As I looked on, I felt my eyelid getting heavier and I fell asleep shortly.

I woke up first to the phone alarm that is now blazing around the room and I immediately turned it off quickly before taking a look at the time. I tried getting up but remembered that Sasha was still lying on me, and I moved slowly as I didn't want to wake her up. I got off her gently and then gets up to stretch. I looked back at her and smiles as she was still sleeping.

I freshened myself up quickly and got to the kitchen to see what I could cook for myself and for Sasha. "Eggs and hams." I muttered to myself as I took them out. "Should be enough for breakfast." I said to myself as I prepared to cook them.

In a short time, I was done with the eggs and ham as I was done putting them on a plate, Sasha took one quickly and smiles. "Thanks bro, I knew you would cook for me." She brought the plate away to the dining table, where she ate it quickly. "Hmmm, it's so nice, thank you Seth, I pay you back next time when I wake up earlier than you." She then burps out ungracefully.

"Nah it's okay, it's just breakfast." I waved it off as I brought my plate of breakfast with me to sit beside her. "Have you brushed your teeth first before touching the breakfast?" I teased her as I remembered there were times she basically forgotten about basic hygiene before in the past. "Oh wait, the area here stinks, you definitely didn't brush your teethes." I got away from her and acts as if the stench came from her mouth. "Oh god, I'm going to faint." I pretended fainting onto the floor.

Sasha immediately got up and kicks my butt in jest. "You hateful idiot, I hate you." She got onto me and slaps me in jest repeatedly. "Stop reminding me of that day where I looked like an idiot." She starts jabbing my hips, which was my weak point. "Never mind, I will have my fun time jabbing you to the point where you have to apologize."

I got away from her quickly and runs away. "No way am I apologizing to an unhygienic person." I said in jest as I ran away from her. "You are just too slow for me, you can't get me that quickly." I purposely slow my pace down so that she could get me.

"I got you." She jumped onto me pretty quickly and got me into a semi sleeper hold. "I am going to choke you unconscious until you apologize to me." She semi threatened me.

"No you aren't going to do that?" I threw myself to the carpet floor with her. We both landed on the floor. "You can't beat the architect, he beaten almost everyone." I boasted in jest as I looked at her.

"Hmph." She got up and slaps my chest, or it was pummelling. She definitely didn't show mercy on her hits. "I am so going to get you out of wrestlemania." She says in jest as she continues on her hits while I tried to fend her off.

"No you aren't." I trapped her in a bearhug hold and I made sure her arms were pinned to the side. "Now I have you trapped, so you have to apologize to me for all those hits, which really hurts." I said as I felt the pain on my arm.

"I won't, but I have something better to say." She looks up at me. "Thank you for doing so much for me, I was so down yesterday and you were with me, making sure I was fine and now, you are making a hell of a effort making yourself look stupid." She was being serious with me as her tone was a lot different. "Thank you." She lies on my shoulder. "Thank you for being here for me, I hope I will be there for you if something bad comes up at you."

"No problem Sasha." I let go of the hold and lets her hug me.

...

I was now waiting in the performance centre meeting room where I was supposed to meet Hunter for a creative meeting, he told me that he has plans for me till summerslam and he wants my input and any suggestions to improve the storylines that has been set up for me. The door opens and Hunter comes in quickly to sit down, with Michael Hayes and Bruce Pichard both coming in with him. "Hey Seth, sorry to keep you waiting, I had to settle some stuff with the NXT show coming up this weekend." Hunter apologized.

"No problem Hunter, I was just here not long ago." I responded warmly to my NXT mentor, he was my mentor in NXT and he made me where I am. "So what are you planning to show me? I hope you aren't telling me that I will be cosplaying Hulk Hogan or Macho Man Randy Savage?" I shot out a joke to make him laugh. "Or make me face you with your career on the line, or mine." I chuckles as I spoke those words out.

"You cosplaying Hulk Hogan will be funny, I will consider it." Hunter laughs out as he passes me a file. "This is your creative plan for till summerslam which I know you rather I tell you instead of reading it." He took a deep breath and then began. "I'm adding in something together with the current plan to let you hold the Universal title, I am going to pair you up with a female superstar, I want to hear your suggestions on who you want as your partner."

Contrary to what Hunter said, I took the file and took a look at the potential partners I have. "Alexa Bliss is your choice, okay, Bayley….I'm good friends with her but it wouldn't work, Nia….erm no way you know me and her aren't that close, Becky…..we would ruin each other character and momentum." I put the file down after reading all the suggestions. "Anymore suggestions Hunter, because I don't really like the options beside Alexa."

"You haven't read finish everything, but never mind, let me tell you then." He takes the file and turns to the last page. "Sasha Banks, how about it, your favourite person in the world which I know you like very much." Hunter knows all about my interest in Sasha long ago as I have confided in him before on how to help her. "You been trying to get me to push her higher for a while, how about it, how about I pair her up with the next WWE Universal Champion, making her be your valet and accompanying you in your matches, she be your mouthpiece too, you know how well of a promo she can cut if she is given good material to work with, help you cheat in matches, you can help her too, we are planning to push her up since she's the only one with a good rep with Alexa still out for a while and Ronda having to move to smackdown after wrestlemania." Hunter was basically throwing a bone to me. "And I know how much you like her personally, I am now giving you a big chance, you want it or we can go the Alexa Bliss route."

"No no no Hunter." I was smiling the moment I was given the option to work with Sasha. "Thank you Hunter, I won't let you down." I looked at the plan that was given to me with. "Me and her as ruthless heel beating up people that would be good." I read it further and was confused about our roles. "Are we going to be the bad guys or in between?"

"I want you guys to be tweeners, like how Becky got the hot momentum." Hunter told me and then continues on. "Sasha will be too well liked to be a heel, so tweeners will be good." He then sees me smiling already and he pats me on the shoulder. "Your pleas are finally working this time, you get to work with Sasha and see her get a dominant run in the company." He stops to drink a cup of water. "And this is a good opportunity for you to get to know her even better, and maybe something will blossom out of this."

I have to say Hunter really gave me such a good opportunity. "Thank you boss, I won't let you down, I won't." This was the best thing I heard for months, I was finally given what I want.

* * *

**This is a story that I just came up with, i do not know whether i be able to update it regularly, but i will do my best to do so, I love Sasha Banks the most among all female superstars and i ship Sasha and Seth most, so lets hope i can make a good story out of this, please do a R&R and see how do you find this story**


	2. Chapter 2

[Seth]

I was now doing some moves in the ring, getting some work done with Brock, I have to say he was a very strong guy and he isn't very vocal, I even called him selfish as he was only willing to throw power moves in his second run in the wwe. But now he was rehearsing the match with me, willing to do more than what he was willing to do.

"Hey Seth, let's stop now, we do it again tomorrow before the match, and to get through everything." He gives me an encouraging tap on the shoulder. "We are going to steal the show tomorrow, rest well brother." He fist bumped my chest and gets out of the ring.

I drank a bottle of water and stretches for a bit before getting out of the ring where I put on my old shield t-shirt. I took a look at my phone to see if anyone has called me and only sees Sasha texting me which I immediately took a look at it. "Watch your back?" I muttered to myself at what she wrote.

"Watch your back Seth." My back suffered a hit by Sasha instantly. "Told you to watch your back." She then takes my phone and taps onto something quickly. "I set a date to remind you about our gym session tomorrow since you ditched me twice." She glares at me and then hits my shoulder in jest. "Why didn't you tell me that Hunter is going to pair me up with you post wrestlemania, he thought that you would tell me, why didn't you tell me?" She growls at me as she pulls me out of the performance centre area.

"I was going to break it to you at night time during the concert, I didn't know Hunter would let you know so quickly." I tried defending myself as I took some fresh pair of clothing out from my duffle bag. "Has he told you everything?" That was what I wanted to know as I looked around to see if there was anyone who was listening in.

"He told me to ask you, the only thing he told me now is you have been bugging him to try to get us paired up for the last 7-8 months." She hits me again. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to work with me, I would have come with you to find Papa Hunter and beg him with you." She shows me an angry pouting face for me to see. "I will do this till you give me a good explanation why." She continues making the same face for me to see. That is how she is like, she would makes all kind of faces to either annoy me or make me laugh.

"I don't know if you would be receptive of working with me anyway, that why I didn't tell you." He said as he walks to the showering area while she followed me showing the same face. "And you had a program with Bayley and you are going to win the tag titles with her, I wouldn't want you to lose that chance of being champions with her." I tried defending myself while trying to suppress a smile at that look she was giving me. "Alright alright, next time if I have any creative input about you, I tell you first and we think of a plan to tell Hunter, is that okay with you now?" I half begged her as I wanted to shower and I didn't want her to follow me inside.

"Good, I wait for you at the car later, don't take too long." She pushes me into the bathroom. "If you make me wait more than half an hour, I will come in and pull you out and we both lose our push." She shows me her tongue before leaving.

….

We were now at a café having some food and discussing how our upcoming partnership will be like and how are we going to create more buzz for it. "We do this tonight since Hunter was more than agreeable to it, you do your standard Facebook Q&A, I jump in and you get the people who are watching to ask me some questions whether we will be a good pairing together." I continued pondering about if we should do something extra. "We need to add extra stuff for sure so that we create more buzz." My mind was stuck on what needed to be done.

"Simple, we start by doing it now." She basically takes her phone out. "You be in my Instagram story right now, which would create some buzz, let people think what we are up to." She then taps on her phone to video me. "Look at this guys, Seth Rollins, the Mr Main Event is treating me lunch for always ditching me when I asked him to be my gym partner." She then moves towards me and shows a face at the camera with me. "Yes this loser is going to treat me." She shows a smile.

"You are being rude Sasha." I made a face back at her and then made grunting noises at her. "Look guys, she is so rude all the time with me, that's why I'm ditching her." I then took the phone from her and films her pouting face. "And she would always resort to this to make me give in to treat her, don't I have a tough life guys?" I stopped the video and uploaded it to Instagram for her. "Alright done and dusted, I will treat you anyway, so eat what you like."

She smacks my hands and snorts at me. "No, I will treat you this time." She checks her wallet and then looks back at me. "You been always paying for me whenever we are eating together, it's time for me to pay, and don't try your usual stun of throwing my wallet away so that you can make the payment." She warns me. "If you try, I will kick your ass."

"Okay okay, you pay this time, I won't do that stunt again." I promised her I won't do anything like this to her.

…

It was at night time where we were at a concert and Sasha is now doing another IG story with me. "Whats up peeps, this is me and Seth at the SXSW concert, Seth, say hi to my fans watching." She leaned in close to me.

"Hey guys, look at what Sasha made me wear." I showed what I was wearing. "Some weird caps she forced me to wear and this ugly looking shirt she made me wear so that we be in matching shirt." I purposely look disgusted on the camera while she made snorting faces. "And she's going to resort to snorting at me so I agree with her, catch ya later when we continue arguing people."

After she stops filming, she pushes me on the head. "Baddy, we both agreed on the outfits anyway." She sits down beside me and takes a sip of her soda. "It's nice though to be hanging out with nice people who don't lie to me." She adjusts her specs and looks around. "And this place is rocking I have to say." She then takes her phone and leans in to me. "Selfie bro." She makes an angry face at me while I shows the I'm innocent face to her. "That's so funny, and people are already commenting on us, asking if we are dating? #Sashaballinsforever, #Sasha&Sethforever, #BossArchitectconnection." She smiles as she looks further at the tweets. "My fellow horsewomen are all bombing me now." She shows me the text.

Charlotte: "No wonder you didn't want to go clubbing with us, you are at SXSW with Seth, and you didn't bother to invite us! ? ﾟﾘﾡ

Becky: We are sisters for life and you do this to us, I'm heartbroken! No longer sisters….Jkjk, have fun with Seth!

Bayley: Tell Seth I will skin him from head to toe for stealing my BFF, he better bring you back in one piece or I make sure I tear him to pieces at MetLife stadium.

I laughed out reading the text they sent and looks back at her. "Looks like we are all in trouble." I placed one of my arms around her shoulders and looks around. "Shall we take a real selfie this time?" I took my camera out and prepares for a selfie. "You can't say no to mine since I been letting you take IG videos of me."

"Did I say I would say no?!" She hits me in jest before smiling at the camera showing a peace sign. I snapped the photo and she took the phone away where she decides to send it to her own phone. "Let me type some stuff out for you to send to IG first." She types something which shows. "#Guessthecaption." She then sends it before giving me back the phone and then using hers. "I'm going to send that pic to my girls group and let them see.

Soon, there was a fight involving a group of people and we didn't want to be a part of it so we left the place earlier, disappointed that we couldn't catch the climax of the concert, but still I wasn't that dampened as I could still accompany her. "So sad we couldn't finish the concert because some people couldn't keep their cool, argh, I hate them so much." She complains as she keeps her phone in the pocket.

"We still have many more concerts that we can attend, it's just bad luck that we couldn't enjoy this." I reasoned with her. "Shall we grab supper somewhere before I send you back to your girls?" I suggested as I wanted to spend more time talking with her.

"Sure, let's go, I want some pizza and I know where the place." She says as she pulls me towards the direction of the carpark. "And I will drive you there, you be the passenger and I will not hear no as a answer." She snorts at me on purpose and pulls me with her.

"Seth?" A familiar voice calls me out.

I turned around and froze. "Zahra, what are you doing here?" It was my ex-girlfriend whom broke my heart deeply and someone who I didn't want to see. "What do you want?"

"Still so hostile and still can't get over me Seth, can't you?" She walks towards me and Sasha. "I'm just here to say hi and to show you this." She shows the diamond ring on her finger. "At least he pampers me and helps me whenever I need, you can't compare shit to him."

Before I could say anything, Sasha stood in front of me. "What your issue bitch? Here to boast, don't you forget, it wasn't him that got you fired, it was your discipline issues anyway, and given you need to show off shows how classless you are Zahra, but oh wait, do you even have class in the first place?" She sneers at Zahra. "Do not annoy him any further or you get it from me." Her glares were like daggers

"Who do you think you are Sasha, what rights do you have to interfere about my affairs with Seth?" Zahra challenged Sasha quickly.

Sasha shows a devilish smile and just holds my hands. "That's something for me to know and something for you to find out, you lil bitch." She then looks at me and smile. "Come babe, let's go, we shouldn't bother about bitches." She pulls me with her and says something to me softly. "Continue this pose till we reach the car, let her see it and she will stop."

"Okay, thanks for standing up for me Sash." I gave my thanks to him and just smiles as I walked with her hand in hand, loving the short moment I could share with her.

…

[Sasha]

It was wrestlemania weekend now and I was stretching out preparing for my match which is still a few hours. I was looking at the stadium and smiling as I will be performing in front of at least 80,000 fans and millions more watching on the WWE network. It was frustrating not to be in the main event with Becky/Charlotte/Ronda, but at least I get to complete on the mid card.

Just then, I got a phone call from Hunter and I quickly picked up. "Sasha, there's been an emergency, I need you to come to the locker room right now, its urgent." He gets off the line.

After I rushed to the locker room, I see Becky holding onto her right knee and she was grimacing. "What happened to you Becky?" I looked at Hunter and then sees him sighing. "What happened here?"

"Becky injured her knee as a production crate fell onto her, causing her to injure her knee, she's definitely out for tonight match." Hunter informed me as he looks at Becky. "You have to pull double duty tonight, I'm booking you to be Becky replacement for the main event tonight and you are going to win the title off Ronda by making her tap out by using Becky finisher."

I was just shell-shocked by the announcement. "But I haven't rehearsed with Charlotte and Ronda, what is my role, what am I supposed to do with them and what about my tag team title match?" I was just in a state of anxiety and I didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry, go talk to Fit Finlay now, he will tell you what to do, you have 2hrs to rehearse for your match with Ronda and Charlotte, go with them, don't worry, everything will be fine, you are the best we have and you are the best when it's coming to improvisation." He pats me on the shoulder and brings me away to find Charlotte and Ronda.

Hours later, I was just sitting at one of the production crate, all jittery and nervous as I have to do a second match at Wrestlemania. I am so scared because I didn't know whether I be able to live up to being Becky replacement, I'm so worried that I would screw up, I would botch a move. My match was soon, just 60 minutes or more, it will be the main event.

Seth was walking past me when he sees me. "Hey Sasha, congratulations on being in the main….event." He stops his words and sees me hyperventilating. "What's wrong, why are you like this?" He holds onto my hands. "Are you scared of something?"

"I am!" I lashed out. "I'm so fucking scared Seth, I am so scared. "I am afraid I botch the moves in the match later, I'm afraid I might hurt Ronda or Charlotte, I afraid I won't live up to the match expectations or to Becky one? I am just so scared." I hit him in frustration, I was just so scared.

I was pulled into a hug immediately. "Don't be scared Sasha, you are one of the best wrestler in the world, you are the best we have, don't worry about it, everything will be fine, you are going to get the loudest pop for sure, you are the best, I have faith in you." I felt so relaxed in his arms, and what he said got me out of my anxiety issues. "Come now, you said you will watch my match from the gorilla position and be the first to congratulate me." He drags me to the gorilla position and then says something for me to hear. "The Sasha Banks I know is always able to beat anything that comes her way, today is same thing, you will be able to do it, you are the best Sasha, you can do it, I know you can, give it your all, don't worry about anything, everything will fall in place for you babe." He hugs me to assure me that everything will be fine.

"Seth you are going to be up in about 2 minutes, Brock is doing his entrance, you are next." Triple H calls out for him.

"Alright, I'm coming now, he gets ahead behind the curtain, waiting to make his entrance. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

I walked towards him as I wanted to wish him all the best and as well as wanted him to come out of the match unscathed. "Seth, Be careful." I said to him softly and I decided to do something that I didn't expect myself. I gave him a peck on the cheeks. "Good luck Seth, I be here waiting for you."

He smiles at me and holds my hands. "I will come to you first." He then leaves me and gets out to do his entrance.

I watched how the match unfolded, countless near falls, and many big spots and bumps. Seth was thrown like a ragdoll throughout the match against Brock, but came back hitting all his big moves, hitting the pedigrees and giving Brock the falcon arrow which he kicked out still. As I watched on, I see Brock countering Seth attempt to curb stomp him and gave him a F5 for all his trouble. I knew instantly Seth would lose.

But before the referee could count to three, he kicked out, causing the audience to pop for him loudly. It got Brock frustrated and he took a chair to the ring and got Seth up to his feet. "Stay down!" Brock shouted and lifted him up, preparing to do the F5 on the chair. As Brock prepare to threw him down to the chair for the F5, Seth countered it into a DDT on the chair, which didn't get Brock down, but it gave Rollins the chance for a pedigree, which got him down on both knees. Seth runs in to curb stomp him onto the chair, which got him down. Seth covers it and the referee started counting. "1…2….3!" The bell rang and I jumped for joy immediately, I didn't expect Seth to be winning it, he told me he would be losing, he said he would only win it the next night, he lied to me. I then heard the announcer shouting out. "HERE IS YOUR WINNER, AND THE….NEW….WWE….UNIVERSAL….CHAMPION….SETH ROLLINS!"

Seth got up threw all the chairs down in excitement before grabbing the title and falling on the knees. He was overwhelmed as he has finally gotten the title. After all the celebration he did in the ring, he enters the gorilla position and was congratulated by almost the big bosses, who all tapped him for one hell of a match. "Great match Seth, really great match, you executed everything to perfection." Hunter gave him a celebratory hug and taps his belt. "Great job, you deserve it champ."

Seth nods in joy and walks to Brock to hug him. "Thank you Brock, thank you so much for being willing to drop this title to me and thank you for working with me on all the spots and being cooperative, thank you." He was grateful to Brock for putting on such a good match with him.

"It's your moment now kid, enjoy it, and thank you for making me look so good, thank you Seth, kudos to you for all the big moments." He taps Seth on the shoulder before walking away.

Seth was showered with congratulatory hugs everywhere by everyone as I looked at him, all smiles aplenty. He looks at me and shows the title for me to see. "Hey Sasha, sorry I lied to you….I won it."

The only thing I did was to jump onto him for a bear hug. "That was one hell of a match Seth, you executed everything to perfection and you lied to me, I hate you." I hit him in jest as I broke the hug. "Now you are putting more pressure on me to outperform you."

"You be doing it for sure, I am sure you will." Seth said as he holds onto my hands. "I be here waiting for you and seeing you win the title, for sure, you will be remembered for eternity as the women that slew Ronda Rousey." He encourages me and just pulls me for a hug. "Take a deep breath now and everything will be fine, you will be good, you are going to have the best match Wrestlemania has to offer this year, you will do good Sasha, I have confidence in you, and you will be the best." He lets go of me. "I be here watching you, you will do it Sasha."

30 minutes later, after countless moves each of us did, I was pulling myself up to the turnbuckle seeing Ronda stuck in a figure 8 submission hold. I sold all the pain I received earlier from both of them, including a massive table spot where I was power bombed onto an announcement table. I got myself up to the third rope and landed a frog splash onto both Ronda and Charlotte, causing the hold to be broken. I placed my arm onto Ronda for the pin. "1…..2….." Ronda kicked out at the last possible second, and the match continues.

All of us got up and swung our fists at each other till I dodged a hard right from Ronda which hit Charlotte instead, causing her to go down to the mat and I took the opportunity to give Ronda a backstabber-Banks statement combo, getting her into the submission hold, she was about to tap out when Charlotte kicks me away and tries her signature figure 8 submission hold. Ronda reversed it quickly into her arm bar which she connects it quickly. That would have made anyone tap out but not Charlotte and she tried fighting to the ropes which she struggled to before Ronda lets go of the hold to pull her back to lock in the arm bar again.

Before she could do so, I did the backstabber on her and attempted to do the banks statement on her, but she reversed it into a arm bar hold which I recountered it. It was a sequence of countering each other submission before I got up and landed a kick onto her abdomen and gives her another backstabber before getting into the banks statement. I locked it in and she managed to reverse it at the last second before getting me into her arm bar, which I then countered into an arm bar of my own, which is basically Becky finish hold, and I got it locked in the middle of the ring.

"TAP RONDA TAP OUT NOW!" I shouted out loudly as I pulled her arm so hard that she was grimacing in pain. She took it all she could and soon there was slowly no response as her free arm was beginning to give out on her.

She taps out weakly just as Charlotte attempted to lung onto me to disrupt the finish, but the bell rang, and I fell to the mat, exhausted and realizing what just happened. Soon I heard these words, the same words that I heard earlier for Seth. "HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW….RAW….WOMAN CHAMPION…..SASHA…BANKS!" My music played afterwards to the crowd who was giving me the biggest pop I could ever hear.

I milked it all in as I sold the pain from the spots I got from the match, and took the title from the referee, which made me cry for real because after a long year, I have gotten back the woman championship. I got up and began crying, lifting the title up high.

Right just then, Bayley rushed into the ring and hugs me immediately. "OH MY GOD SASHA, YOU WON, YOU WON, CONGRATULATIONS, YOU ARE THE CHAMPION NOW!" She exclaims loudly as she hugs me. "What a hell of a match you had with them, the best ever I seen, you are so deserving as the best in the world Sasha." Bayley praised me.

"Thank you Bayley, thank you." I could only cry out in her arms as I felt someone getting into the ring, and it was Becky. I brought her in for a hug and cried out. "Becky I'm so sorry, this should be your moment, not mine, I took your moment away from you, I'm sorry, I am sorry." I cried out in her arms as she hugged me.

She shook her head as she hugged me. "No you didn't take anything away, you earned this moment, you earned it big time Sasha, you deserved it." She was as emotional as I am, holding back tears as she hugged me. "That was a fitting end, you used my finisher to make her tap out the way I was going to do to her, that all it matters for me." She burst.

Charlotte got up walks towards me, hugging me on the spot. "Sasha, this is your moment, you deserve it, you made it awesome, you are the best among us, you deserve it, this is your moment." She pats the title I was holding.

I shook my head and pointed out the 4 horsewomen sign. "No this is our time, all of us deserves this." I showed it to all of them. "We deserve this, lets show them." I told them to show our trademark to the crowd.

And we did, showing the 4 horsewoman sign to the audience and they popped even louder.

After all the celebration we did in the ring, all of us got into the gorilla position, where Ronda came across to hug me. "That was one hella fight you gave to me Sasha, thank you for such a great match, I might have lost, but I certainly didn't mind dropping it to you given how you made me look so good in front of those people. That was so awesome, after my break, we are going to get our rematch, am I right?" She said as she broke the hug.

"You are on." I then scanned the room and walks towards Hunter and hugs him quickly. "Thank you Hunter, thank you so much for choosing me." I broke the hug and then hugged Vince. "Thank you Boss, thank you for having faith in me."

"You damn sure deserve it after such a phenomenal match you did, you deserve it, enjoy it now." He gets out of the gorilla position first.

"Alright Sasha, get some rest now, you are going to be interviewed with Seth later for the morning show at Times Square." Hunter pats me on the shoulder. "Get a shower, get some rest and be ready for the interview later." He walks out of the gorilla position quickly.

I looked around the room while thanking everyone, but couldn't find Seth anywhere. I decided to get all the hugs done as quickly as I could before walking to the locker room area, where I got a quick shower before packing my stuff. I was quickly led to a big production bus where I rarely took and the moment I got in, I found who I wanted to find. "Hey Sasha, I have been waiting for you for a long time." He was in a t shirt and long pants. "Come here now." He show his hands out for me.

"SETH!" I ran right to his arms. "Thank you for everything you did for me." I snuggled closer to his arms. "I love you, thank you so much." I began tearing up.

* * *

Alright here is chapter 2, tell me how you guys feel about it, after reading this, please do so I know which path I can continue on with this story


	3. Chapter 3

[Seth]

We were both at the arena, listening to what Hunter has planned for us. "This is how it's going to go alright." He then points at the ring. "Sasha will be coming to the ring to give a promo on how she felt about winning the title last night, you can go off script and talk about your fellow horsewomen, but don't deviate from it too much." He was giving Sasha the freedom to talk. "You will talk about how hard you worked for this, and tell them how women superstars deserves to be in the main event." He stops and then points at the ring. "That's where Drew Mcintyre will come down and interrupt you, and shoot you down and what woman wrestling stand for."

"Ok Hunter." She took note as she types the instructions down in her phone really quickly. "I shoot him back with him beating Roman Reigns with the help of Bobby Lashley and Baron Corbin and get him angry." She suggests. "And I tell him how I was in two gruelling matches and won both of them, I tell them how I kicked Ronda ass and made her tap out. Is that okay with you?" I have to say, her ideas are pretty good and it would work the crowd against them, she does have a bright mind for the business.

"Your ideas are pretty great, yes, that will be good." He agrees with Sasha and then brings me in. "Ronda will come out and threatens to kick Sasha ass, and Drew will be with Ronda, attempting to surround her, till you come out to the ring and knock down Drew for a bit and you will threaten to beat up Drew for trying to beat Sasha, and Ronda will cut in, telling you to mind your business." He continues on how the promo will move on. "That where I will come out and set a tag team match between you two against Ronda and Drew." I knew what my role will be, saving Sasha and making it the start of a fruitful pairing.

Later on, we were at the gorilla position, receiving new creative instructions. "Alright, after the match, Seth, I want you to check on her as she will take a stiff chair shot from Drew after the match is over." Tyson Kidd was the one producing the match and telling us what we are supposed to do. "You bring her to the back after the show is over and we do an interview about it, that you will follow the script, is that okay?"

"Okay with me." Sasha said as she started stretching to get herself loose. "Luckily the match won't be that long, it be a short match 8 minutes match that I will win and we will celebrate it like crazy before I help to take the chair shot for you." She then looks at me and takes my title from me. "If I want to wear it outside, will you let me wear it?" She asks in jest. "I think I would look good with the Universal title." She jokes about as she took both her tag team title belt. "Alright I need to head out first, catch you later for a talk after the match." She gets to position first and heads out.

"Game time guys." I said loudly as I began to get myself ready for the match.

We followed the stipulated finish and got the win, which got the crowd lit and excited for us, and we hugged each other instantly. "That was a nice improvisation you did to get the pin." She said to me as I carried her up.

"That was great, I look forward to more matches between us." I inches closer to her, it was all part of the plan to cheer for me to do something more than just holding her. "I would really want to improvise this ending a bit more, fuck it, I shall just do it." I gave her cheeks a peck.

"Damn you Seth." She shies away from me and just hits me in jest, which was her natural reaction.

I purposely pulled her to me and leaned on her forehead. "This will get the crowd buzzing for sure." I deviated from the script again. I didn't know what might be the repercussions but I'm sure no one will really scold us for it. "You look absolutely great tonight." I said it softly as the camera zooms onto me and her

"You are such a flirt Seth." She mouths out softly and just hits me quickly. "Fall now." She makes the eye contact for me to note that she would push me away so that she gets the chair shot.

She pushes me and I fell and Drew hits Sasha straight, which she sold it as if she got hit by a car, and she fell. "SASHA!" I shouted out loudly to the crowd as I chased Drew away immediately and immediately went to take a look at Sasha. "Sasha, are you okay?" I grabbed onto her hands and got the signal she was fine. I eyed Drew afterwards and made sure to show him the menacing look for hitting my loved ones.

…

After the match was over, I helped Sasha to the back, so that she could see the chair shot that she took. Hunter shakes his head and chuckles as he walks towards both of us. "You two went off script a bit, and that is something I wouldn't like if it wasn't worth it, but it was good, you would make viewers get more interested, and you both are trending."

"It was me who went off script, but it felt the right thing to do so, and I didn't deviate much from the script, and it got a bigger desired effect I believe." I explained my actions and looks at Sasha. "But I think she might kill me later."

"I will, right after the interview is over, but now let's get to the trainer room and get the interview done quickly." Sasha pinches my hips and then walks away first while I followed her.

Soon the interview was done, and I was done showering and decided to talk to Hunter to see what he has to say as he wanted to see me. I walked up to him as he was talking to some of the staffs. "Hey hunter, what's up?"

"Give me a second." He types on his phone to send some texts out before turning to face me again. "You and Sasha will be given the rest of the week off as we want to work the angle further, but don't do anything funny yet, and no weird selfie on IG alright." He warns me sternly. "We will advance the angle next week, I will text you about it once the creative gives me something more concrete." He stretches his arms and yawns out. "If you wanna give me some creative input, it be good." He wouldn't mind any extra creative input. "But do not pull any extra stunt on the live show, I do not want you and Sasha to lose your push because Vince would get mad at you both for not following orders." I know he was being caring for us as we were both his NXT kids.

"Yes dad, I will." I laughs out as I pats him on the shoulder. "And thank you for giving me the chance to work ever closer with her, I want to make something out with her, not just get ourselves over with the fans." I was grateful for the chance to work with her so closely. "Alright I catch you later with Sasha when we visit you for smackdown." I left Hunter and decides to go look for Sasha. I immediately received a text from her.

Sasha: Help me, I'm outside the female locker room and I'm getting harassed by my ex-husband!

Upon receiving the text, I dashed as quick as I could towards the locker room and sees Kid surrounding Sasha as she keeps moving away and pushing his arms away from her. I quickened my pace and upon seeing him grabbing onto her by the waist, my anger got ahead of me and I pushed him away from her. "Get away you idiot." I then took a look at Sasha. "Are you okay, did he do anything to you?"

"I'm fine." She holds onto her wrist and just stays behind me as Kid tries to make another attempt to grab her. "Stay away from me Kid, we are already over, stop being a desperate asshole." I could see she was emotionally distressed upon seeing him.

I made sure she was safe behind me and I pushed Kid away. "Get away from her now, this is my warning to you." I shot out a glare for him to see. "Don't you try lay any finger on her ever again and stop harassing her now, or I do more than just to push you away." I could see she wasn't comfortable being around him and I knew I have to bring her away as soon as possible. "Don't follow us or I will make sure the NYPD will be brought here." I held onto Sasha hands and brought her away with me.

I managed to book two rooms for us to stay in a hotel near to the arena where smackdown live will be broadcasting from and we were on the way to the hotel rooms. She was surprising quieter than usual and I know she must have been affected by Kid actions earlier. And she will be the type to keep quiet and not let anything be shown, she would rather cry alone in the room than to let people know about it. As I opened my door, I see Sasha fumbling with the card, tapping the card repeatedly on the door without getting it opened. She slammed the door with her body and tried to get it opened and that immediately spurred me into action. "Sasha stop now, stop this." I pulled her away from the hotel door. "You come to my room first, I contact the receptionist to do something about this alright." I brought her to my hotel room. "You stay here first and wait up while I try to get your card fixed, alright, I be back in a jiffy."

Before I could even leave her, she holds onto my hands. "Stay here with me Seth…..accompany me." Her eyes went watery and she lies on my shoulder. "Why does he have to keep reminding me of that day I caught him cheating, why can't he leave me alone in peace, why must he keep coming into my life!?"

"It's okay Sasha, it's okay, just let it out, I am here for you, I will protect you." I wrapped my arms around her and pats her gently as she cries out. "I will be here for you, he will never bother you again, I promise." I assured her that Kid will never be that near her ever again. "If he tries bothering you again, I will get a restraining order on him so he will never get near you." I pats her back gently.

After a while she stops sobbing and she felt better, sitting on the bed. "I looked terrible, don't I?" She asks me as she takes her PJs out from her bag. "The mighty woman champion Sasha Banks broke down because she couldn't manage her marriage better." She said it softly.

"He caused everything, it wasn't you." I placed my hands on hers. "You deserve so much better, you deserve someone who will be with you all the time, someone who will love and dote on you much better than him." I interlocked my hands with hers right immediately. "You definitely will find someone who is better than him, alright?"

"Thank you Seth, thank you for making me look so good even though I think I'm a piece of wreck now, thank you." She gives me a hug before taking her clothes with her. "I get a change, just return the card and ask them to cancel the room, I room in with you for the day." She takes her PJs and brought it with her to change.

I came back shortly after making sure the other room was cancelled and I see Sasha asleep on the couch watching TV. I turned off the TV stealthily as I didn't want to wake her up as she has already had a tiring day. I gently scooped her up and then brought her to the bed, where I then gently placed her down on the bed. "Sweet dreams babe, have a nice rest." I said to her softly and gave her a peck.

As I got off the bed, she turns around and her eyes opens softly. "If you just only plan to kiss my cheek and leave it at that so that you can silently watch me sleep, I don't like that." She said to me gently as she scoots closer to me. "Accompany me for the rest of the night, and hold me to sleep if you want to have a chance with me Seth." She pulls me down on the pillow right beside her, with our lips nearly touching, and my face flushed. "Do not leave the bed today if you want something to happen between us, we discuss about it in the morning." She inches forward and pecks on my cheeks. "Good night Seth." She closes her eyes and faces her back at me.

I listened to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Good night Sasha." I pecked on her soft purplish hair. I got to say the smell of her shampoo is so nice and it made me lean on her closer. Soon my eyes felt heavy and I began to fall asleep.

... 

[Sasha]

My eyes opens gently and I felt so comfortable right now as yesterday was the best sleep I had in a few months. I turned around and see Seth still asleep, I have to say, he looks kinda cute when he is sleeping and he looks peaceful and contented, does he really love me, or is he just needing a companion to be with? Subconsciously, my stomach was churning with butterflies as he pulls me closer to his chest unconsciously. My face heats up as I was basically lying on him but I felt too comfortable to be moving away from him and I inhaled his scent, the cologne he still had on his body and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him again, and I couldn't supress my urge to feel his facial features.

But that got him stirring and I closed my eyes quickly to pretend I was asleep as I didn't want to have him seeing me feel his cheeks. I could soon feel his hands caressing my soft cheeks and soon, I felt a peck on my cheeks and this gave me the opportunity to open my eyes slowly. "Good morning Sasha." He greets me with sweet smile. "Yesterday was the best sleep I gotten for a while, because you were here with me." He pecks on my forehead and then gets up to stretch.

I got up after him and I couldn't fight the urge to lean in on his back. "Let me stay on this position for a while alright." I didn't know why I wanted to lie on him, maybe I really do like him and I want a new man in my life and maybe Seth will be the guy for me.

I heard a snap shortly and I opened my eyes and it was Seth who was snapping selfies with me while my eyes was closed. "Sorry I just couldn't control my urge to take a picture of you." He semi apologized to me before he gets up. "I gonna go wash my face first and freshen up, be right back." He pushes his arms off me and gets off the bed.

After he washed up, I got up to him and taps his shoulder. "Can we have a talk please Seth?" I wanted to talk to him about our bubbling relationship.

"Yes, what is it?" I could see his eyes felt uneasy, he must have guessed what I want to talk about. "Shall we talk over breakfast?" He suggested.

I shook my head immediately. "No, we talk here." I took a deep breath. "Let's talk about our relationship now, what is your stance on all of this, what do you want about us?" I want to know his stance.

"I want to be with you Sasha, I really do." He holds onto my hands. "But you just gotten out of a divorce, and I have my share of bad relationship, I wanted to take time and see how everything plays out.

What he said to me basically made me feel that he doesn't have the commitment for this and I didn't like it for sure. "So you will want me to consistently wonder what am I in your heart, you will have me waiting for you to ask me to be in a relationship to you?" I questioned him. "Have you wondered ever how I felt about you, why I wanted to travel with you? Have you wondered I would have said yes if you have just asked?" I basically told him what he needs to do to make me say yes.

"Be my girlfriend Sasha." He mouths it out quickly. "Let me take care of you." He pulls me for a hug. "Let me be the one that will light up your life." He pauses for a short bit and then continues on. "I just wanted to see how you would be around me, I didn't dare to because you just got divorced, I didn't want any stuff to come in between us."

I broke the hug and pushes him away, my anger got ahead of me and I couldn't understand why he was so worried. "You needed me to tell you that, which shows that you aren't ready for any commitment, and if you truly love me, you wouldn't be scared of anything." My tears started to burst as I just couldn't understand why he was so scared. "Do not ever look for me again Seth Rollins." I took my things with me and just left the room. 

... 

I was backstage, hanging out with fellow horsewomen after my falling out with Seth, talking and having fun with them. I have been giving the silent treatment to Seth after that day, only talking to him about our promos as a duo as that was what Hunter and the boss wants. "Come on Sasha, you got to stop bullying the poor guy, yes he said something stupid, and yes he is scared of rejection but that's normal." Charlotte told me as she slings an arm around my shoulder. "You got to understand that he has been through two messy relationship, both the girls cheated on him, and it's sad, you got to understand his sudden reluctance to just go for it."

"My ex-husband cheated on me, I found him kissing a woman on our bed, what was that?" I argued back. "I came out of it just fine and I was willing to give him a chance, but he shows me he doesn't have the commitment or the courage to try it." I just kept remembering what he told me.

"Come on girl." Becky was next to talk to me. "You were there for his 2nd breakup, remember how bad it was, he basically broke down right in front of us and it took him a few days to really get over it." Becky takes a sip of her drink and then continues on. "He is already trying his best, given that he is trying to chase you means he is trying to fight off his fears, you got to give him sometime and yes he was a dork for saying those stuff, but not everyone is perfect, including you." Her words has a impact on me. "You could have handed it better too, you are going to lose this Mr Nice Guy if you keep being that stubborn, and no one treats you better than him in the entire WWE locker room." She was helping him, just like Charlotte.

"I can defend myself, thank you very much Becky." I defended myself. "And there were others who treated me better than him, I can think of a few names." To be honest I couldn't think of anyone, Seth really set the bar too high for anyone to beat him in terms of being the nicest person in the roster.

Bayley was laughing at me right on my words. "Becky got you tongue tied already, remember that time you got bullied by Nikki and Brie, they basically stole your bags of clothes and makeup items, Seth basically stood up for you and basically made sure they returned everything to you, he basically made sure they treated you right." She reminded me of the last time Brie and Nikki tried bullying me in the locker room and got stopped by Seth. "Remember you were in Vince doghouse too for a period of time, and who was there helping you speak to Hunter and Vince, it was also Seth, you won't find a guy like him Sasha, you won't."

Before I could say anything, Charlotte cuts in. "Everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect like what Becky said, you got to give him a second chance for this, let him treat you right, starting with the ball to celebrate the big success of Wrestlemania, we all have our partners, except you, let him be your partner when he asks, don't be stubborn, you might lose the chance if someone asks him first."

I felt that I heard enough from my girls and I wanted sometime alone. "Alright alright, I will take in everything what you say and I heard enough, I want to have some time alone to think, I be taking a walk around the arena." I walked away from my girls so that I could have a clear mind on what will be my decision.

As I walked around, I was stopped by Jinder Mahal, someone who I wasn't that much close to. "Hey Sasha, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" I asked as I kept my distance from him.

"Will you be willing to be my partner at the upcoming ball this Friday since you don't have a partner and neither do I?" He asked, hoping the answer will be yes.

"Sorry Jinder, I have a partner for that day already, I'm taken." I lied as I didn't want to be his partner, I wouldn't be his partner given I barely talked to him.

"I know you don't have a partner, I overheard from your fellow girls that you-

"Wait a minute, you eavesdropped on my conversation with my fellow girls?" I glared at him. "That is so rude and I'm sorry, that basically told you, the answer is no and I'm not interested to go with you." I put it out bluntly for him to hear.

"So you are hooking up with Seth Rollins, the top guy, no wonder you got the women title, you got it because of him, that's so lame." He threw some insults at me. "I am better though than him, you should consider me over him?"

"Excuse me?" I was disgusted by what he just said to me. "Who do you think you are anyway, you are barely visible since your title loss, don't come use me as a stepping stone to make yourself relevant because you aren't that useful." I shot back at him. "You are just given the title because you are popular in your home country, that's all." I was pushing his buttons on purpose because he knows that touching me will get him into trouble

"You shouldn't say so much, puny girl." He pushes me hard and it got me hitting the wall.

"SASHA!" I suddenly see Seth running towards me. "Are you okay?" He was worried I might have hit my head hard. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm okay, it's just a bruise on my elbow." I replied as I touched my reddish elbow.

"Stay behind me." He made sure I was safely behind him. "Do you have a problem Jinder? Why did you push her, what's the matter with you, you should never touch a woman this way, especially the top wrestler in the company, I suggest you fuck off now before I make sure you suffer it in wrestler court." He warns Jinder and shows him a glare that would probably scare off most people.

Jinder leaves quickly as he knows that Seth meant what he said. Seth looks back at me and looks at my elbow. "Be careful next time, make sure you have someone to follow you whenever you are going, I can't be here all the time protecting you from behind." He then looks away quickly as he realized he said something he shouldn't have said.

"You been following me around all these while?" I wasn't angry with that, I felt fuzzy hearing that. "Does it mean you heard whatever I said to my girls earlier?"

"Yes I did, and I'm grateful to them for backing me up." He looks away from me. "I know I screwed up Sasha, but I just want a chance to be with you….will…..will you just be my partner for this ball on Friday?" He asks me.

"I tell you on the day itself Seth, see you on Friday." I walked away from him, and my heart told me. "Give him a second chance to make it work."

* * *

Here is chapter 3 of this story, as always please do read and review, give me some thoughts of what you all want next


	4. Chapter 4

[Sasha]

"Hey Sasha, I was told by a sweet guy to pass you this parcel." Bayley walks in and passes me a parcel. "He told me you are to open it right now, but I don't know if you will open it, so I will just open it for you."

"Whatever just do it, I'm trying to find a nice dress for myself for this ball, and nothing seems to fit." I was frustrated as no dress was able to fit me for the upcoming ball. I quickly took two dress which I thought was best and I show it to my girls. "Hey Becky, Charlotte and Bayley, tell me which two are good?"

"None of them." Bayley answers it quickly as she opens the box that she brought in earlier. "I think this suits you best. "Wow, off back red dress and there is a note." Bayley takes the note and starts reading it. "Dear Sasha, Becky and Charlotte tells me that you would always have problem when it comes to dressing up for formal events, so I decided to help you get a tailored dress from a good friend of mine, please trust my taste and wear it on, from Seth."

"Aww a tailored dress and he got it in just three days." Becky made funny sounds as she got up to take a look at the dress before comparing to the two other dress that I was choosing. "You better wear what Seth got for you, because it looks so nice and you only have an hour left before the event start." She pushes the dress to me and then walks to the parcel. "There another note in the parcel." She takes it out. "I wanna read it but I think you should read it yourself Sasha." She passes the note to me quickly.

"Dear Sasha, after you are done dressing up, please meet me in the small function room, I have tasked your girls to bring you there, please be there alright, I have something to show you inside, please be there alright, from Seth." The note ends and I ponders to myself. "What does he have to show me in a function room?" I said as I looked at the dress and I couldn't help but smile. "Alright, I decided what I wanted to wear.

Later on, I was at the lobby, decked in the dress Seth gave me, and it's something I'm not very comfortable in, but I decided to just try it for once and at the same time, maybe just maybe give Seth a chance to see what he is going to say to me. "Are you all going to trap me into the room and just trap me with him?" I asked as they lead the way to where I was supposed to go.

"No!" All of them shouted at once as they stopped at a room. "Yes, function room maple, alright here you are." They pushed me into the room and closes the door.

The room was pitch black and I started to shout. "Are you girls pranking me?" I shouted out as I looked around in the darkness for the light.

I didn't have to look further as the lights turns on by itself, and there were plush bears placed on 6 different tables, and they were numbered from 1-6. "What is this?" I said to myself as I went to the first bear, where there was a card on the bear. "Sasha Banks, I know I am stupid." I mumbled the first line out and then walks to the 2nd bear. "Please forgive me for my cowardice." That was the 2nd line and I walked to the third bear slowly. "I will not make the same mistake again with you Sasha." I walked to the 4th bear and then reads the note. "I will not let you down ever again Sasha." My heart was fluttering as I went up to the 5th bear. "Sasha Banks, I crave to be everything in your world; I want to be your star, I want to be your air, I want to be your moon and sun because I don't want to miss a moment without you. I love you." Butterflies was flying in my stomach as I walked towards the 6th note, and my heart was softening. "Sasha Banks, will you be Seth Rollins girlfriend and let him take care of you?"

I smiled as I read the last note and I looked at all the plush bears and I couldn't help but smile as I read the last two. "Sasha, I hope you liked it." Seth appears with flowers in hand. "Sasha, l want to say, I'm sorry for my stupidity that day, please forgive my cowardice that day, I was just too scared to lose you, that's why I was so indecisive, but I will not be indecisive now, I love you Sasha Banks, I want to be with you, and be there for you for everything, will you accept me?" He takes a knee and presents the flowers up for me.

"Get up." I pulled him up quickly. "I do not want my boyfriend to kneel down for me, I want my boyfriend to just….just….hug….me….now….as….as….I…..do….." My tears came off and I couldn't finish my words.

Seth gets up and immediately holds me. "Silly girl, crying wasn't part of the plan, you are ruining the perfect ending for this part." He cleans off my tears swiftly and then smiles at me warmly. "I love you Sasha." He hugs me tightly and kisses the top of my forehead.

"I love you too Seth." I broke the hug and then looks into his eyes. "Promise me you will protect me for life." I placed my arms around his neck.

"I promise you I will do that, and I will be with you thick and woe and I will put this on you." He attaches a bracelet on me my right wrist. "I have one for myself, wear it whenever you aren't in the ring, alright?"

"I will, I promise." I giggled out like a little girl, I couldn't hide my excitement and my happiness to be with him right now. "Come on babe, let's go now." I made sure my arms was tightly wrapped around his. "I think my girls are outside waiting, so let's not keep them waiting any longer."

We got out of the function room and my girls cheered upon seeing me. "Congratulations Sasha and Seth, finally you two got together, stay together alright and Seth." Charlotte glares at him. "If you dare to bully her or if she comes to me crying about you treating her not right, I will come after you and kick your sorry ass." She was showing her older sister side right now and she wants me to be protected. "And remember about paying for our travelling expenses like you promise if we help you."

"And our Hermes bags." Becky jumps in laughing out.

"And the LV purses." Bayley jumps in as well.

"Hey, don't bleed my boyfriend dry." I showed a pout for them to see. "If he get bled dry, how is he going to bring me out, so do not bully him." I stood in front of him and crossed my arms cutely for them to see.

"Aww Sasha being the protective girlfriend." Becky was teasing me right away. "Remember about us alright, and really if he tries to bully you, I and Charlotte will kick his sorry ass." She then glares at Seth. "You promised us you will take care of our little girl right, promise us that again."

"I promise you all, I will protect Sasha, I will not bully her or break her heart." He looks at me and smiles. "And I will spoil her however I can." He raises my arm slightly to show the couple band. "This band is the pledge, and there will be more to come. " He looks at his watch and then looks back at me. "We are late already, let's get to the ball now, shall we?"

"Okay babe, lead the way." I wanted him to lead the way.

Very quickly, as we were in the ballroom, I was dragged away for an interview with Becky by ESPN which made me remember this ball was covered by ESPN reporters. "So Sasha, you were a last minute replacement for Becky Lynch, who was part of the so called 4 horsewomen stable, do you think she deserves a shot at your title when she is ready to return?"

"Yes of course, she was the one started the massive calls for a female main event, I was just glad that I was able to live up to the match expectations." I replied sweetly as I leaned in closely with Becky.

"Becky, how do you feel about Sasha winning the title at the main event at Wrestlemania in your stead?" The interviewer asked Becky this time. "And when are you going to be back to challenge her?"

"As for challenging her, I be waiting to get myself cleared first, which should be soon." Becky smiles as she replies quickly. "I'm getting back what's mine, but as of now, she deserves to be the woman champion, and she put on such a great performance in that main event, the crowd for cheering for her and so was I, she deserves it for being stuck in the middle card for the whole of 2018." Becky backs me up and then pats me. "Go girl, make sure you hold it long and high, because I only want to face you for the women title." She slings an arm around my shoulder.

"You got it Becky, I be waiting for you." I leaned back on her.

"Sasha, you have been seen on TV in numerous segments with Seth Rollins, and you two have been posting pictures in both your respective social media accounts, are you two dating?" I couldn't blame them for asking, we have been posting plenty of pictures of us hanging out on IG as we were trying to create buzz for our pairing.

I decided to give an ambiguous answer so the speculation will continue. "We are very close and we share many similar interests, and we always like to goof around when we aren't in the ring." I smiled as I sees him walking over. "Hey Rollins." I pokes him as he comes in between me and Becky. "You can ask him for an answer since he is here."

He puts his arms around mine and Becky shoulder. "What question?"

"There been rumours all around that you and Sasha Banks are dating, since you are here, are you and Sasha dating?" The interviewer asks.

Seth looks at me and just smiles before pressing both me and Becky closer. "I'm dating both Becky and Sasha, they are both my girlfriends if that would satisfy you." Becky and I nodded together at the interviewer and pokes Seth. "Sasha and I are close and we do have something similar together and that's we are at the top now, as for whether we are dating, I have no comment on anything, even if I do say no, you all won't believe me anyway, so no comments on that."

"Will you consider Sasha a person you would want to date in the future?" The interviewer asked another smart question.

"If she changes her purple hair, I might." Seth jokes about and got a few slaps from me on the shoulder. "It's too early to see, who knows in the future right, but as of now, I enjoy what we are doing, I am sure she does too, am I right?" He winks at me.

"Yeah, I enjoy having fun with him in the ring and outside the ring, maybe in the future we might be together, time will tell, as of now, you can watch us performing in the ring together in matches, especially against Ronda Rousey and Drew Mcintyre, we have unfinished business against them which we will settle at the upcoming PPV Money in the bank." 

... 

[Seth]

As there were too many reporters in the ballroom, we kept our distance with each other, tending to be with our fellow groupies instead of sticking close together. We did manage to snap a few couple photos with the help of her fellow horsewomen and also my shield buddies, that was the sweetest thing that happened in the ball, aside of that, everything was boring as I didn't like to attend such events.

Looking at my phone, I smiled at Sasha mass sending of heart shaped emojis to me and a few cute pouts selfies of hers. I quickly typed back. "Love you Sasha, see you tomorrow morning babe." We initially wanted to spend time together but she has to accompany Charlotte who drank too much and needed someone to accompany her.

"Ting Dong." The doorbell rings out as I was about to turn off the lights which made me wonder who would be coming at such a late timing.

The door opens and it reveals a smiling Sasha. "Hey Seth, I suppose you won't push your newly christened girlfriend right if she needs a place to stay?" She brought her bags with her. "I ditched Bayley and Becky to be with you."

"Come on in." I let her enter the room and then takes a peek to see if anyone was outside on the hallway before closing the door. "Aren't you taking care of Charlotte? Who is going to take care of her now if you are here?"

"Bayley and Becky are doing it for me." She skips towards me and places her arms around me. "I haven't given you this yet." She kisses me suddenly.

I was surprised but I was too happy to break the kiss and I let her lead the way. I have to say, her lips tasted like cherry, sweet and soft and so enticing. I broke the kiss shortly due to lack of air and I lifted her up. "You are so lovely Sasha." I brought her to the bed where I placed her down. "You take the bed, I take the couch?" I offered.

"No!" She pouts for me to see. "You be accompanying me on the bed today and for all our trips." She exclaims loudly as she got up to lie onto me so that I won't be able to leave. "I only have 3 days to be with you and we be sent off on separate tours until Friday, I want to spend as much time as I can with you." She holds onto my hands and then touches the couple band I was wearing on my wrist. "Let's go yachting tomorrow shall we, we book a boat and we get to sea and have some time to ourselves, shall we?"

"What if I tell you I already did so?" I actually thought of it as I remembered Sasha loves to be at the sea.

"Really, when did you book it and why?" She was so excited upon hearing that I have already booked a yacht.

"I booked one after I got back to the room as I remembered that you love to be at the sea, so I decided to book one and ask you tomorrow if you are interested, but looks like I don't have to because you are already so hyped up for it." I smiled at her as she giggles.

"You are the best Seth." She plants kisses all over my face before kissing my lips lightly. "Love you Seth, you are already so sweet to me on our first day." She leans on me and yawns out. "Alright, let's turn in for the night babe, make sure you hold me and don't let me go, alright." She makes herself comfortable on the pillow. "Good night babe."

"Good night baby." I turns the lights off. 

... 

My eyes jolts open to a massive thunder strike and I groaned as I scrambled to take my phone to take a look at what the weather forecast will be like and immediately knew I had to cancel the yacht booking as the weather isn't suitable. After I cancelled the booking, I got back to looking at Sasha, who snuggled closer to me and I kissed her forehead before deciding to get up to freshen up and buy breakfast for her as I feel that I should let her have a nicer breakfast outside.

I got to the café that we frequently went to in the past and quickly placed my order. The rain was getting worse each minute and going back to the hotel would be a challenge given how strong the wind is. My phone rings quickly and I took it out, and see it was Sasha. "Hey babe, what is it?"

"Where are you now, the weather is terrible now, are you within the hotel?" She asks.

"I'm at the café that we usually go for our breakfast, I'm buying food for you, will be back within half an hour, you want anything from there?" I asked.

"No, I want you back here right now, forget about the breakfast, the warning has been given, heavy thunderstorm and rain will be here for at least till the evening." She was worried about my safety. "Come back now, I don't want you to get sick."

"Don't worry Sasha baby, I be back soon alright, and you have your hot pipping breakfast, don't worry about me, I be back shortly." I assured her that I be fine.

"Be safe alright, and if I see any injuries on you when I'm back, I will ignore you, you understand?" She was worried about me and it makes me smile. "Come back quickly alright, I be waiting for you at the lobby." She ends the call shortly.

I got the breakfast quickly and made my way back to the hotel as quick as I could. I got back to the hotel very quickly but was drenched head to toe as the strong wind blew my umbrella off. Sasha was already there and she comes to me quickly with towels she got from the receptionist. "Look at you, all wet already." She covered the towels over me and took the breakfast away.

We got back to the hotel room quickly and she basically made me sit on a chair. "Why are you so silly to go out to get me breakfast?" She rubs my hair with the towel to get the water away. "The weather is basically Cat 2 and you still went out." She hits my back lightly and pouts for me to see.

"I just wanted to get something nice for you to eat, and you like this café the most." I defended myself but just sees more glares from her. "And I wanted to make you happy in our first official day together." I felt silly saying that but it was true, I just wanted to make her happy.

"You are so silly." She hits me lightly as she took a fresh towel to cover me with. "Are you feeling cold?" She made sure it covered me fully before she went to my suitcase to take out a fresh pair of clothes for me to wear. "Change now, I don't want you to catch a cold, go change or I will ignore you for life." She ushers me to the bathroom to change.

I got out quickly and was pulled by her to the table. "We are sharing this breakfast together and you are not to lift your hand, because I'm feeding you." She takes out the breakfast I bought for her and just unpack everything out. "Eat now." She made me eat the breakfast I bought for her and myself. "Next time don't do this alright? I want to be spoiled and doted on, but not to this extent, I want you to be healthy too, what if you gotten injured just now, you are going to make me feel guilty for life." She hits me lightly. "And I don't want to be without you while travelling across the world to perform."

"Alright I won't do this again, next time I stay in the hotel with you, and I eat everything up as punishment now." I took a bite of the pancakes she fed me with and then smiles at her while she hits me in jest. "So what shall we do since we can only be staying inside the hotel?" I changed topic and keeps eating whatever she feeds me.

"Doing this." She dips her finger in maple sauce and just rubs it around my lips and my chin. "Hahaha, that got you." She got away from me and gets up.

"You naughty girl, where you think you are going?" I chased after her immediately, failing to catch her as she dodges me quickly. "Don't run away, come back here." I chased after her again and fails again as she dodges quickly.

"You can't get me, I'm too quick for you." She shows her tongue out and runs away from me again. "You can't get…ahhhhhhh…..let me down…..let me down."

I caught her quickly as she tries to avoid my grasp and I laughed out evilly. "I caught you Sasha, you aren't leaving me this time and I will have my revenge." I pushed her hair to the back and pressed my lips to hers quickly.

Despite the syrup that was on my lips and chin, she gives in quickly and her arms comes across my neck automatically.

We had to stop as we were both needing oxygen and we pulled away and we smiled at each other. "You are such a naughty baby, are you going to be pranking me with syrup so I be chasing after you to kiss you silly?" I took a tissue to clean her lips and mine as well.

"I wouldn't mind kissing your maple flavoured clapped lips." She giggles as she takes a tissue to clean my lips. "Since we are stranded in the hotel, this hotel has a bowling alley, shall we go there?"

"Sure after I wash my lips and if you don't be a mischievous girlfriend." I went to the bathroom to make sure my lips and my chin are free of maple syrup. Sasha comes in with a towel and a fresh pair of clothing and it made me eye her. "Are you going to ask me to stay here and watch you shower?" I teased her.

"Get out!" She hits me a few times in jest and pushes me out of the bathroom swiftly where she then locks the door.

A short while later, she was out in a Burn It Down T-shirt and jeans and she just hits me as I kept staring at her. "Wow, you are making me feel bad, remind me to buy your merchandise, especially the Legit Boss t-shirt." I said in jest as I tied my long hair up.

"Don't need to buy one, I can get one easily for you, and I know your size." She walks towards me and puts on a chain on the neck. "You have something I always wear, and that's this legit boss chain, remember to always wear it on." She holds my hands and then smiles. "Are you ready to go out now babe?"

I nodded and walks out with her where the girls walks out as well. "Where are you two love birds going to in this bad weather?" Bayley asks, as she keeps her card key away.

"We are just going to bowl, you wanna join us?" Sasha offered as she leans onto my chest. "You three vs me and Seth, it be fun."

"Yup it be fun beating the three of you easily without breaking a sweat." I started the trash talking. "I see from your faces you three aren't up for it." I pushed it further.

"Oh really?" Charlotte pulls Sasha from me and snickers out evilly. "Girls, we are holding Sasha hostage unless Seth wins her back in a game of bowling, against the three of us."

"Yes, you aren't getting her back till you beat us all one by one." Bayley holds onto me tightly and with Becky doing the same.

"Hey, let me go, why are you holding me hostage?!" She was struggling against her fellow girls hold. "I'm the kingslayer girl." She tries to get herself freed while laughing out as Becky and Bayley was poking her hips. "That's not fair, you all know my laughing points!"

"You betrayer, we are the 4 horsewomen, we are sisters for life and you turn tail and run the moment you found the perfect guy." Charlotte joins in and make sure I couldn't get to Sasha. "We go to the bowling alley and we settle this."

"Seth don't worry, they aren't holding me hostage." She got out of their grasp and she got behind me. "They don't have a hostage now, and we better run away from them." She grabbed my hands and got me running with her away from the girls.

* * *

Here the long awaited chapter 4, please read and review, the more the better, more will be coming, I'm sure and I hope Sasha will settle her real life family issue


	5. Chapter 5

[Sasha]

This is the last show before the Money In The Bank PPV this Sunday and I am getting ready in my in ring gear, waiting to be called out by Charly for an interview about my thoughts tonight for a title defense against the IIconics.

"Here is my guest at this time, the Women Tag Team and Raw Woman Champion, Sasha Banks." Charly announced my name for the pre-taped interview. I greeted her with a nod while holding both my title. "Hey Sasha, you are scheduled to defend your Tag Team title tonight with Bayley against IIconics tonight, just 5 days before you defend your women title together with Seth Rollins in an extreme rules match against Drew and Ronda, do you think you are able to get through unscathed and still have the energy for the upcoming ladder match this Sunday at MITB?"

"I am the Women Champion and I beaten Rousey fair and square, I made her tap out in front of 82,000 people at Wrestlemania." I displayed some cocky behaviour as what I usually do in character. "Ronda better watch out what is going to happen to her MITB, because I will not only win back the title, I will give her the biggest beating she has ever received in the wrestling ring." I made a vow of what I was planning to do.

As I was about to continue on, Drew Mcintyre comes in clapping sarcastically at what I said. "Did I just hear you say you are going to make sure Ronda is going to get the biggest beating ever?" He laughs out and shakes his head. "That's not going to happen when you just got thrown off the stage by Ronda just last week, are you sure you be ready for this Sunday?" He looks at me eye to eye and smirks. "I will tell you, you will see the same thing happen to you boy toy Seth Rollins, I will maim him tonight, and you will not be able to do anything about it." He glares at me.

I wasn't that scared and I glared back at him. "Are you able to do that on your own, you needed Lashley, Corbin and yourself to beat Reigns, if you can't even beat someone by yourself, you definitely can't beat Seth Rollins by yourself, but sure keep talking, you can have the air time to yourself, I got a match to prepare, good luck!" I purposely shoulder bumped him before walking away.

Later on, I received news of how I was going to drop my tag team title to the IIconics, Drew and Ronda will come in and distract us, and we will lose the title match. After the match was over, I will be held back by Drew and watch how Bayley gets destroyed by Ronda personally in the ring. I was comfortable with losing the tag team title as I was to be pushed to hold the single title for a while until the summerslam period, that's when I will receive my creative direction for the rest of the year. The other reason why this was happening because Bayley will be given time off to rest from her numerous injuries and she was going to get married to her boyfriend Aaron.

As I approached the gorilla position with Bayley, I smiled at her as I got over to hug her. "I am going to miss you for sure, you are going to be on a break for a while, and I won't get to see you till Summerslam then." I was sad that I will lose my travelling buddy for a while.

"Aww Sasha, don't be sad." She ruffled my head gently. "You have Seth with you as my replacement, I be back sooner or later after I healed up, and I will come for that title you are holding." She pokes my women title.

"I be waiting for you, and we are going to tear the stadium down for it." I smiled at her as I was given the go to go out for my entrance.

The finish went as planned, I was distracted and Bayley was pinned by Peyton Royce after a double team finisher and I was kept away from Bayley as Ronda started beating Bayley up with kendo sticks and chairs, and forced me to watch in horror as she traps Bayley arm onto a chair and she stomps on it a few times, and I screamed out loudly in anger and frustration over not being able to help her. "BAYLEY!" I shouted loudly as I see Ronda hitting her repeatedly with the chair. "LET ME GO!" I struggled against Drew hold and hit him many times as planned.

It took a few elbows shots for me to get freed and I dashed into the ring and brawled with Ronda quickly, throwing lefts and rights at her while she blocks it away. I managed to get Ronda reeling and immediately tended to Bayley as planned and checked on her, and that got Ronda the time needed to knock me down with a Kendo stick and Drew comes into the ring, smirking at me as he pinned my arms and shouts out at Ronda. "Hit her with this stick, hit her!"

Ronda shows an evil smile and swings the stick and hits me a couple of time, causing me to collapse to the floor grabbing my abdomen. She takes a chair and hits the ground once before I got pulled up by Drew.

Before anything could happen, Seth music hits and the crowd popped for it as he quickly dashed to the ring and caused Drew and Ronda to retreat instantly. He took all the chairs and threw it hard towards Drew and Ronda direction. He glares at them and nods in anger, showing the expression they are going to suffer this Sunday at TLC. He then tends to Bayley first and takes out the chair Ronda trapped her arm in. "Come Bayley, get up slowly." He mutters as he brought Bayley up in a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

"It's broken, it's broken." She mutters as I recovered and tended after her. "Sasha, my arm is broken, it's broken." She mutters.

We got to the backstage area after Raw went off and we had to tape a scene where I was outside the trainer room, angered and saddened that Bayley broke her arm. "Sasha, I'm so sorry, how is Bayley condition?" Tom Phillips was the one doing the interview.

"You saw how it was, you saw what Ronda did, you saw how it happened, and you still want to ask me? You get out of here, get out and leave me alone." I pushed him off and started to meltdown as planned.

"Sasha, calm down." Seth dashes towards me and held me back as I kicked a production crate repeatedly. "Stop this, save it for Sunday, let it go now please."

I pushed him away and just pushed him hard once. "Where were you when I needed help, why did it take you so long to come in, you only decided to come in after the damage was done? Why didn't you come over sooner?" I shouted at him and just hit him again and again as I started breaking down in tears.

Seth just took it in and pulls me for a hug. "It's okay now Sasha, don't worry, we are going to get back at them, we are going to kick their ass this Sunday, I'm sure of it." It was all part of a scripted scene so that I would look vulnerable before the PPV.

Later on, after the scene was over, Seth walks with me to the locker room area, where we have to get a quick shower before we get back to the Performance Centre at Florida to train and prepare for our upcoming match. "I go get a shower first, you do the same, and shall we meet at the carpark later?" I suggested.

"Nah, I be done pretty quickly, I wait outside the women locker room for you, I will message you when I'm done." He holds onto my hands and gave it a light peck before he walks away towards the men locker room.

In about 20 minutes, I was done with shower and I tied my hair up into a bun and packed everything up. My phone vibrates slightly and I took out to read what the message was about.

Seth: Sasha babe, I be delayed for 5-10 minutes, had to help Kofi with something, you wait outside the locker room alright?"

I typed a message quickly and read it first. "No worries, I wait outside for you alright, just don't keep me waiting too long, can't wait to accompany you on the journey back to Orlando." I ended the message with kissing emojis before I checked if I got everything with me.

I waited outside and just looked at my phone, looking at all the couple photos I took with Seth and I giggled at all the kissing photos we took with each other. I was just engrossed on looking at all the photos I took with Seth till I didn't get someone standing in front of me. I saw a shadow and as I looked up, I sighed. "What do you want this time Kid?"

"I just want a talk with you, that's all Sasha, you been avoiding all my calls and messages, why can't you just give me a few minutes to have a talk with you?" He was persistent, I remember all the missed calls and texts which I just ignored as I sent his phone number to the blocked list. "Can you just give me a few minutes to talk to you?"

"If it's regarding the divorce, I will not withdraw the application, I made my decision the moment I saw you in the bed with someone, you already screwed up everything and you nearly screwed up my life." I didn't want to remember the days where I spent it crying on Charlotte, Bayley or Becky lap. "We are over already, don't bother, I will not change my mind about this." I took my things and walked away as I didn't want to talk to her.

"Sasha please!" Kid hugs me from behind. "Just one chance, give me one final chance, let just start anew alright, I promise nothing will happen between us ever again, please Sasha, please."

"Get away from me!" I shouted as I pulled his hands away from me, and I elbowed him and quickly walks away.

Kid stood in front of me and stops me again, which just annoys me. But before he could do or say anything, a loud voice thunders across. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" It was Seth, his eyes glaring and he moves quickly towards where I was.

I smiled and I ran towards him immediately. "Seth, thanks goodness you are here, Kid is harassing me again." I quickly held onto his hands for security, I felt safe whenever he is here with me.

"You are dating Seth Rollins, is that why you aren't willing to reply to my texts or calls?" Kid was shocked and saddened over me being with Seth.

"Yes and I have warned you about finding her again, looks like she needs to file a protection order so that you know she is serious about not wanting to see you again?" He made sure I felt protected as he stood in front of me. "This is the last time we are talking about this, do not look for her again or I will just go to Triple H and tell him everything." He then brings me away.

As I got in the car with Seth, I interlocks my fingers with his. "Seth, thank you for coming over to make sure he didn't try to harass me further, I love you." I went forward to peck on his cheeks. "Thank you babe."

"That only?" He complains in jest as he points to his lips. "I thought I would get a peck on the lips on the minimum, but looks like I need to do more next time."

I smiled in response and I pulled him to look at me. "You don't need to do more, you are already doing great as the best boyfriend." I kissed his lips gently before pressing my head to his. "I want you to hear you telling me you love me, tell me that." My hopeless romantic side was showing.

"I love you too Sasha." He caresses my cheeks before pecking on my forehead quickly. "Alright, we better be heading back to the apartment in Orlando, you get some sleep first alright, I tell you when we are about to reach?" He starts the engine and made sure my chair was comfortably pushed down so that I could rest better.

"Okay, but please stop first and get a break if you are tired, I can take over and drive if needed, make sure to tell me okay, don't let me sleep in like a log." I told him sweetly. 

...

[Seth]

I was dead asleep on the bed as I remembered I drove all the way to the back to the apartment. That was what I thought before I hear camera clicks and my eyes opens tiredly to see Sasha giggling while she keeps snapping. "Hey baby, you are finally up, you slept like a log, and it's nearly 12pm already, wake up now." She pulls me up and rubs my face to get me awake.

"Aww Sasha….I want to sleep more." I lied on her ties and just closes my eyes. "Wake me up at 12:15pm will you?" I felt like a kid telling his mom that maybe that is the effect she has on me. "15 minutes please." I begged.

"But I am cooking pasta and it's done, go freshen up alright please?" Her voice has a pleading tone in it. "I want you to try my cooking, tell me if it's nice, please?"

I got up quickly and just nods tiredly. "Anything for you alright, I be done in five minutes." I got to the bathroom quickly and got myself ready for lunch. "Honey, I'm out...oh my what happened to you?" I saw the cut on her finger and I immediately got to her, and sees glass shards on the floor. "Come, let me help you bandage it up."

She didn't wince and she just looks at me, smiling as I placed a plaster on the small cut on her finger. "Thank you babe, you are so nice." She kissed me as a way to say thank you. "I scoop up some pasta for you now, you tell me how nice it is, and what can be improved in."

Before she could walk away, I pulled her back and made sure she was seated on the kitchen counter. "You wait here, I scoop the pasta up for you and I will feed you because your finger is injured." I quickly went to scoop the pasta onto two plates and I sat beside her. "I shall feed you first and then eat some." I started feeding her first and then tasting some myself. "It's pretty nice, thank you Sasha." I continued feeding her.

She takes a few mouthful and just takes the plate for herself. "I'm fine Seth, it is just a cut, and it isn't that bad." She starts gobbling up the pasta quickly. "I did tell you if you are tired, just let me take over the driving, why didn't you wake me up when you were so tired?" She pouts at me angrily and just touches my heavy eye bags. "You only woke me up when you carried me to the bed, you are so bad." She hits me lightly in jest. "I don't want you to be so tired because you want to be a 100% boyfriend, I know you dote on me, but I don't want you to be burnt out driving me around because you don't want me to be tired too, we got to share the load, alright?" She holds onto my hands and just shows a look, telling me to say yes.

I smiles and nods. "Alright, I will share my load with you alright." I holds her hands and then decides to share something I been planning. "I got something I wanna show you." I tapped a few buttons on my phone and shows her. "This is something I have been planning to get." It was a big travelling bus that I have been planning for a while way before I got together Sasha. "This bus was something I have been planning to get together with Roman and Dean, but you know what's been happening, they are both given less house shows and they have their own transport." I explained everything to her. "I actually wanted to just buy it so that we can be travelling more together but I didn't dare to buy it as I am afraid you might angry for going to such expenses, so I shall ask you, do you want to chip in for this? We don't have to keep renting cars and having to give them back all the time."

"I would have threw a tantrum if you bought it beforehand." She looks at the bus and just takes a look further at the other photos I have taken of the bus. "It looks good for sure, and it is spacious for us to put stuff in and definitely in the long term we can save money." She ponders for a bit before nodding. "Alright, we get it together, when are you getting it?"

"I can make the deposit first, it will take them about a few weeks to send it over." I took a look at my upcoming schedule and then taps on a free date, which was coincidentally a 2 day break for me and Sasha. "We can get it two to three weeks later, I am arranging it now, give me a minute." I tapped on my phone to make some arrangement regarding the bus. "Alright, mostly done, we get it on the 24th May, as for the driver, I will contact the WWE for it, they will cater a driver for us."

"That's good, I will pay you later babe." She kisses my cheeks and brings the plate away to wash.

I remembered about her bandaged finger and I quickly took over the washing. "You just got a cut, don't get it wet and get yourself in more trouble." I started washing the plates and the pans. "So gym training later?" I asked.

"Yes, you are my training partner, and Becky will come to join us together with Finn." She suddenly comes to lie onto my back. "Why are you spoiling me so much, you are going to spoil me to the point where I will demand something crazy from you!" She snuggles closer as she starts touching my abs. "Teach me how to get these abs." She giggles.

I made sure my hands was clean before I turned back to look at her. "You don't need that, I like you the way you are." I tickled her hips and got her giggling out. "You have a very nice skin, and don't you run away." I chased after her, wanting to tickle her repeatedly. I chased her around the living room till I caught her by the waist but I fell with her onto the sofa soon after as I lost my balance as she struggled against my hold.

"See what you have done to both of us." She hits me in jest as she makes eye contact with me and covers my eyes. "Your eyes are electrifying me right now, I don't want to look at it." She giggles as she uncovers my eyes and then presses her lips to mine gently. "When are you going to get ready, we need to start training very soon, we are supposed to meet Becky and Finn soon."

"After this." I pulled her close and kissed her lips deeply. I felt her fidgeting at first before she gave in eventually. I knew I had to pull away eventually or we be doing more than kissing, and I was afraid that I might just let my heart rule my head. I broke the kiss shortly and sees her pushing me away. "You are so kissable, if I keep kissing you, I might go crazy trying to control myself from doing something worse." I got up to sit properly on the sofa.

"I wouldn't mind a second base." She gets up and snuggles closer to my chest. "It might eventually happen anyway babe, who knows what might happen, the longer we stay together, the more things we will do and experience together, and you will eventually pop a ring and ask me to marry you." She giggles out as she finished her last part of the sentence. "Being the Kingslayer wife is nice, imagine the merchandise we can sell, it be hot for sure."

"That only, I thought there would be more than just the merchandise." I purposely showed a pout for him to see. "I'm upset, I'm not going to talk to you anymore, I'm gonna get changed." I got up and starts walking away to the room.

Very quickly, she jumped onto my back and wraps her arms around my neck. "You will be a good husband definitely and a good daddy to our kids, and you would probably spoil me so much that you take care of them yourselves honey." She pecks on my cheeks and then gets down. "I want to choose your shirt." She opens my wardrobe and sees nothing presentable. "Aww you have nothing but white or black, you need more colours in your life." She places her hands on her hips and ponders before taking a random white shirt to pass to me. "Once we have time, we be going shopping for clothes."

"Okay honey." I took a fresh pair of shirt and wears it on before making sure to throw some fresh pair of clothing into my bag as I knew CrossFit will probably make me sweat like crazy.

...

I have to say Sasha fitness has to be the best among all females I have ever seen, we did at least 3 sets of the exercises we agreed on and she was still able to go on for much longer without really getting fatigued. "Come on Seth, come on Finn, come on Becky babe, we can do more together."

"Hey Sasha, I know you are fit, but don't make me and Becky do another set, you are crazy." Finn complains as he gets up to stretch. "3 sets are the most I do for sure alright, I rather do other work outs now, Becky, your purple haired demon friend is scaring me, let's go do something else." Finn makes glances at Becky.

"Sure Finn, let's go now, we go do strength workouts, let the two lovebirds do what they want here." Becky follows Finn away while I was trying to catch my breath.

Sasha kneels down beside me and just looks at me. "Are you okay, or do you need an extra minute or so?" She shows her hands out for me.

I took it and gets up where I felt that I rested enough. "I'm good, what you want to do next? More exercises or some moves on the ring, you can practise your spots on me, treat me like Drew since you will be doing moves on him on Sunday." I took a sip of water.

"You wanna do CrossFit?" It caught me by surprise as I have never seen her doing CrossFit before.

"It's pretty taxing, have you done it before?" I raised my eyebrow at her suggestion. "And are you sure you wanna do it?"

"You love it and I have seen how tough it is, I want to do what my boyfriend always does, let do it." She smiles at me. "Tell me how should we start?"

I explained to her quickly how the exercises are like and gave her a tutorial on how to do it, which got her pumped up and ready after she memorised the steps quickly. "Alright, you seem pumped up, shall we begin?"

"Yes, let go now, whoever is the slowest to finish pays for dinner." She starts first without me.

"Cheater." I remarked as I followed her.

We did three sets of the exercises, and I knew Sasha would be struggling upon the third set as it was really very taxing, so I slow down after her as I decided to let her just win this. I stopped myself from running on the exercise bike, and just fakes exhaustion. "Sasha, you win, I'm tired now, don't think I can push myself further." I got off the exercise and sits on the floor, immediately feeling the after effects of the exercise, it was really taxing to do three sets of each exercise.

"I hate you, you purposely let me win." She slaps my arm in jest as she sits beside me to rest. "I know you purposely started slowing down after you see me tire out at the last set, don't you think I'm so unobservant." She made a face for me to see.

"I already won something from you, that is good enough for me babe, I can lose everything to you from now on to you, because getting your heart is already the biggest win in my life." I smiles out at her and pulls her for a hug.

"Get away from me you sweet talker." She hits me in jest as she blushes in embarrassment. "You are so sweaty, and I'm too, don't get so close." She couldn't help but move closer. "And my heart is telling me you should be given this." She presses her lips to mine quickly.

* * *

I hope the rumours of Sasha leaving WWE isnt true, hope she really stays and grinds it out, she deserves a run with the singles title


	6. Chapter 6

[Sasha]  
It was time for the main event, and there was still a couple of minutes before we have to make our entrances. I was ready and was just watching the promo that was being played first. "Hey Sasha." Seth pops up beside me and smiles. "You ready for this?"

"Of course, extreme rules match, it's gonna be violent and fun to watch, let make it a match that will not be forgotten, shall we?" He looks at me and touches his forehead with me. "Be careful of the high spots alright?"

"That is what I am supposed to tell you, you have a couple of high spots yourself too, more dangerous than mine, be careful on them, alright?" I pecks on his lips lightly in front of everyone who was in the gorilla position.

"Wow, that's so sweet, when it happened?" Hunter asks as he walks towards us. "You two have an explanation to give to me later when you are done, get out there and prove you are the best, alright." Hunter hugs us both.

Ronda and Drew were the ones out as they were the challengers, and Seth was right after them. I was the last and I will be the one who starts it off by rushing to the ring to beat up Ronda for everything she did to Bayley on Monday, which was what was planned.

My music played at long last and I looked at the producer one last time before exiting the gorilla position, posing with the women title as the crowd popped for me. As I walked, I took off the accessories I was wearing and as well as the jacket that I wore with me and glares at Ronda. I drops my title to the floor and dashes to the ring straightaway to start a brawl with Ronda, which got the match underway.

The four of us made the match pretty brutal, we used chairs, tables, ladders, the Spanish announcement table, nothing was really spared as we pulled out everything we could to hit each other.

With Seth and Drew out selling their big bumps, I was now on top of the ladder with Ronda, to be suplexed down to a table. As Ronda was about to carry me up for the spot, I hit her on the ribs, hitting it repeatedly so that she has to give up the suplex spot. I hit her a couple of times and then makes her hit the ladder a few times, staggering her as she leans down onto the top of the ladder. "Sunset Flip powerbomb, get ready" I mouthed out to her quickly as I prepared the move and I did a sunset flip and powerbombs her onto the table. It took the wind out of me and I felt some pain on my back as I sold the spot, contorting myself to look like the damage is worse than it was.

"HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!" The crowd was popping with that in awe at the spot me and Ronda just did.

It took me half a minute as I began to get up, making the pain I'm dealing with worse than it actually look. I took a look at Seth, who got onto a ladder and he did a senton dive onto Drew on the second announcement table.

The crowd popped even louder and chants of holy shit came back again and another came up. "THIS IS AWESOME, THIS IS AWESOME, THIS IS AWESOME, THIS IS AWESOME!"

I pants as I began scanning for weapons to hit Ronda with, and I grabbed a kendo stick that we used earlier in the match. I touched my back briefly before I got towards Ronda, who crawled towards a chair. I quickly stepped onto the chair she was holding and shakes my head. "This is for Bayley." I hit her with the Kendo stick hard and gave her shots after shots after shots.

The crowd popped louder each time I hit her till the kendo stick broke into half. I threw the stick aside and took the chair and hits the ring once while she struggles to recover. As she sees the chair I was holding, she basically threw herself onto me but misses me completely and I gave her one hard chair shot to the back and gave it again and again before I did Bayley finisher, Bayley to Belly Suplex onto the chair. I considered going for the pin but stopped upon it as I looks at the chair beside me. "You will suffer for what you did to Bayley." I pulled her hair and smirks at her.

I took the chair and slid it onto her arm while she pleads for mercy. "Please please don't, I'm sorry!" She begs for mercy.

"You should have left her alone." That was my answer as I stomps onto the chair a couple of times, which made her shout in pain as planned. As she screamed in pain, I grabbed onto her arm and smirks. I unleashed the armbar with the chair still attached to the arm, which made her scream in pain and she taps shortly.

I broke the hold shortly and fell back to the mat, exhausted and extremely sore due to the spots I did with Ronda. I heard the announcer announce the winners, which was me and Seth. "Here is your winner, and still the WWE Universal and WWE Women Champions, Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks!"

The referees hands me my title while I got up tiredly, selling the possible injuries I dealt with. Seth comes in with his title and walks towards me as I struggled to get up. He was also dealing with all the bumps he took earlier. "That was great Sasha, you did great, the crowd was popping for you." He whispers to me as he pulls me for a hug.

"They popped for you too." That was my reply as I got up with him, as we both leaned onto each other, showing the fatigue and pain that was affecting us.

"She's the best in the world!" He shouts out as he held my hands up high for everyone to see.

That was it as the PPV comes to an end and we pandered to the crowd for a bit before we headed back to the gorilla position. Everyone was applauding us, with Hunter first to come over to hug Sasha and me. "You both made me a very proud NXT dad, you both stole the show tonight, this match was brutal and awesome all at the same time, the crowd was electric for both of you, and they were hot for both of you, great match, and perfect chemistry from the both of you."

"Thank you papa." I said it first as Seth broke the hug first so that I could give Hunter an actual hug. "Thank you for trusting in me and believing that I can soar." I was beginning to cry.

"Don't worry, keep doing what you are doing, you deserve to hold this title, get some rest now alright, go get a shower and get yourself some rest." Hunter breaks the hug and then pulls Seth hands to hold mine. "Take good care of her, and rest well till tomorrow alright, I got you guys a bus for you to both rest in, look for Gavin later after you are both done."

"Thank you boss." Seth pats Hunter on the shoulder before leading me away.

After we got to the backstage area, I couldn't help but throw myself to Seth for a hug, I didn't care if my body was sore or if he was hot and sweaty, I just wanted to hug him. "Thank you Seth, this was amazing, everything about this match was freaking amazing, thank you for making the match so awesome." I broke the hug and presses my forehead to his. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Sasha." He caresses my soft cheeks and pants. "It wasn't just my effort, it was yours too, the crowd wasn't just popping for me, they were doing the same for you." He kisses my lips gently and hugs me next.

Just then, we heard shouts from our good friends. "Damn Seth, Sasha, you both killed it tonight." The New Day(Kofi, Big E and Xavier), The Bar(Sheamus and Cesaro), my fellow horsewomen(Becky Bayley and Charlotte) and Seth Shield buddies(Roman and Dean) came to congratulate us.

"That was great Sasha, what a daredevil move you did." Charlotte came to hug me first. "That was a brutal match that you did, and what a way to win it."

Becky and Bayley both joins in the hug and it just makes me feel emotional. "Thank you girls, and Becky, that was a great comeback match to get the MITB briefcase." I breaks the hug and then looks at Bayley. "As for you Bayley, come back quickly after your wedding so that we can make magic like what we did in NXT." I shook her hands.

"Hey girls, you all should get a group picture." Seth suggests as he takes his phone. "Come, scrunch up so that I can take a final group photo of the four of you." He tells me.

"Alright then, come, Sasha and Becky at the centre." Charlotte gets me and Becky to be on the centre while she held on her own Women title and we all shows the 4 horsewoman sign while posing for the picture.

Seth shows me the picture immediately and just mass sends it to us quickly. "Alright I sent it to all of you girls." He cleans his sweat off with the towel around his neck and stretches painfully. "Alright, it's late, I'm going to get a shower."

"Stop there Seth." Charlotte pulls him back and pushes him towards me. "You gotta take a picture with Sasha, come on, you two made this happen, the golden couple gotta take a picture together."

I couldn't help but lean in closer at him as we lifted our titles together at the same time. After they snapped a few pictures, he pulls me in and leans onto my forehead. "Can you guys do me a favour and take a picture of me and Sasha like this."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Bayley squealed as she takes her phone out to snap a few photos while I couldn't help but look in his eyes and express the sweetest and most lovely smile I could. "These are smiles of love Sasha." Bayley shouts out.

Seth caresses my cheeks and then presses his lips to mine, and everyone starts teasing us by making different sounds and remarks about it.

"Awww that's so sweet." Bayley squeals like always.

"Wow wow wow, I can't see this." Dean purposely looks away on purpose to shake his head.

"Wow, I gotta take a picture." Becky exclaims.

"GET A ROOM!" The duo of Sheamus and Cesaro shouted.

We breaks away and I couldn't help but scurry away to his back so that I wouldn't let them see me blushing. "Get away you guys, you are making her embarrassed." Seth stood up for me as he holds onto my hands. "Don't worry babe, we are leaving already, I see you at the Bus later, alright?"

"Okay." That was my reply as I got away to the locker room

After I changed up, I packed everything quickly into my suitcase and my belt in my duffel bag before deciding to take a look at twitter and IG. The match Seth and I had against Ronda and Drew is still trending, and everyone was calling it a classic brutal match and a match of the year candidate, everyone was praising the chemistry between me and Ronda, saying that I could have a good match against anyone. "Wow girl, you are blowing up on twitter, everyone loves you over my match against Asuka." Charlotte slings an arm across my shoulders. "Have to say your match took things up a notch over mine, I hope to face you one day, Hell in a Cell will be a good idea, wouldn't it be?"

"It would be a good match and everything will be better this time, we go bug Vince and Hunter together for it." I laughed it out with Charlotte as I took a look at my phone which suddenly vibrates.

Seth: I'm at the Bus now, I be coming over to get you as I'm afraid you don't know the bus location, be here in 5 minutes or so.

"Aww, your boyfriend is really so sweet to you, sweeter than Andrade." She pouts cutely for me to see. "Alright I'm meeting him now, I see you tomorrow at the Raw tapings, I will pay you a visit."

"Okay see you later Charlotte." I gave her a goodbye hug and heads out of the locker room to wait for Seth while sending him some funny emojis.

Soon, he appears and he takes my bag and luggage for me. "Come, let go babe."

I smiles back and just holds his hands tightly. "I wouldn't mind letting all our colleague see us holding hands, because I don't think they would really mind." I didn't mind letting everyone know we are together now as I think most of our close friends already know we are together.

"I suggest we just keep it quiet when we are in public, Hunter just told me he would be willing to help us keep it quiet outside if we wanted to." He tells me what Hunter offered earlier. "He also said for the sake of the storyline he is planning, it's best we follow on it."

"Yeah I would want to see how our storyline continues, and if Papa Hunter is the one overseeing it, he has something planned, so we go along with it." I agreed with the idea as firstly I didn't like fans intruding into my personal life.

...

[Seth]

I was pasting some KT tape on Sasha back as she got up feeling some pain on her back. "You do know tape and icing the back won't cure the back pain you are dealing with, I should bring you to see the doctor, see Doctor Ryan will you?" I suggested as I massaged her back lightly. "It's reddish for god sake and you haven't been sleeping well for the last few days."

"It's nothing, just a stinger, I don't need to get it checked." This was a good and bad trait of Sasha, sometimes it's good, sometime it isn't, and it is bad now. "I will be fine after a few more days, don't worry so much Seth."

"I'm worried still, can you please just let me bring you to see Doctor Ryan? Please Sasha, do it for me please, I don't want to see you always touching your back and groaning about the pain, please." I pleads with her as I brought her up gently to hold her. "I don't want this to be worse and you have to drop the women title suddenly, so be good alright?" I tried to reason with her.

She smiles and then nods. "Alright you got a point, and I don't want you to worry to." She snuggles closely to me and then holds my hands. "I might have hurt it during my powerbomb spot with Ronda."

"So you already hurt it a long ago, I thought it was just due to the bump you took on Monday?" He lectures me as he looks into my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you hurt it on two weeks ago on Sunday?" I was very worried about her not being able to sleep at night that was why I scolded her. "Don't you know that any nasty bump would have resulted in a more serious injury?"

"Sorry honey, I should have sounded off to you about it, bring me to the doctors now, alright and I be your little baby today, I listen to whatever you tell me to do." She shows a cute pout for me to see and then pecks on my cheeks.

I took a deep breath and told her my reasons for being angry. "I'm not scolding you baby, I just don't want you to be more seriously injured, seeing you struggle to sleep for the past few days already got me worried. I don't want you to be working hurt, it won't be healthy for you in the long term alright, I love you babe, that why I scold you." I hugs her quickly and cuddles with her closely.

"I know I know, just bring me to Doctor Ryan now and let him examine me, alright." She got off the bed shortly and grabs her stuff. "We go for lunch after the doctor visit if that's okay with you."

...

Thankfully it was just a back injury similar to what I suffered prior to wrestlemania, and luckily it would heal within the next 2 to 3 weeks so she has time to recover before the next PPV starts. "Thankfully it just a minor injury, but remember you aren't supposed to do heavy weight lifting for the next two weeks." I brought her out of the clinic, and making sure to message Hunter that she will not be cleared to wrestle for the next 2 weeks. "I told Hunter about your minor injury." I supports her as she walks slowly with me.

"Okay…..and I'm thankful for you urging me to see a doctor." She smiles at me as she takes her phone out. "Come Selfie." She shows a sad pout while pointing at me like I did something bad to her. "Do an angry face at me, I want to keep them guessing." She giggles out cutely.

I did what she said and just holds her. "I want an actual selfie with you, can we do that?" I leans on her gently as I didn't want to put pressure on her back.

"You just have to tell me babe." She caresses my cheeks and just presses her lips to mine and snaps a few pictures of it. "I think we should go, we are going to be trending on Twitter for another reason if we stay here any longer."

"That's true, so let's grab lunch somewhere near my house, and we go back and you get some rest first." I told her as I brought her to my car. As I opened the door for her to enter, a golden retriever comes towards us.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" Sasha asks as she squats to play with it. "It's a stray Seth, I think this isn't the first time I saw it here already." She ruffles the fur and just pats it gently. "How I hope I could have this dog as mine, but we are constantly travelling, I probably won't get to see him much." She plays with the dog and hugs it gently. "I'm so sorry doggo, I can't have you, I wish I could, but the only thing I can do for you is to bring you to a shelter." She sighs as she gets up to look at me. "Come let go shall we?"

I felt a pang in my heart, telling me to keep this dog and seeing how sad Sasha is, I smiled as I squats down at the dog. "Hey buddy, you wanna come with us, I give you a home." I pats it gently and observes it to see whether it has any injuries. "You look good, come with us to the car." I smiled and opens my backseat for the dog. "Come on, get in."

The dog gets into the backseat and I closes the door and then looks at Sasha, who just looks surprised. "Why are you doing this?"

"You like the dog and you seem like you want it." I told her as I holds her hands. "Secondly I'm a sucker for stray dogs, and lastly, I said before, there will be more gifts for you, she will be part of our little family that I'm starting today with you."

She couldn't supress the smile away and she just hits him in jest. "Who says I'm going to start a family with you." She gets into the backseat first.

I smiled and just gets into the car. "Alright, we be registering the dog, that's one, and we be getting her some stuff too, is that fine with you?"

"Sure, we just get some cheap lunch on the way back." She says as she starts playing with the dog.

...

It took us a couple of hours to get the dog registered, it got named Bell, and Sasha named it. Her attention was all on it, and she was bringing it around the house, making sure it knows where it was supposed to sleep. "So Bell, you know where you stay now, can you give me a kiss?" She asks as she gets down on a knee to hug the dog.

The dog kisses her and looks around its surroundings and just sits down beside her. I got to Sasha and taps her. "Let have some food now shall we, you must be famished with all the waiting earlier." I shows my hands out for her to grab it.

She gets up with my help and just closes whatever space we had between each other. "Thank you Seth, I really wanted the dog and you just gave her to me, I love you so much more and more, you are going to break any bar my previous boyfriend did." She nuzzles my nose with his.

"So before this, you didn't love me so much? I'm hurt Sasha." I purposely made a sad face for her to see.

"This would assure you I will always love you Seth." She kisses me deeply on the lips.

I returned to it hungrily and made sure I was gentle while I lifted her up as I didn't want to hurt her back further. I sat down onto the sofa and Sasha basically straddled herself onto me and continues to kiss me. I could soon feel my hands pulling her hoodie away from her, leaving her in a tank top and her jeans. My kisses led to her neck and I felt herself arching her neck to allow me to explore the boundaries further. I made sure I kept control of myself and just went back to kiss her lips a few more times gently. "Let stop here now, we have lunch, alright?"

"Mkay." She made her voice huskier and she comes to my ear. "I wouldn't mind if you continued exploring, I wouldn't mind a base 2 with you, it be exhilarating." She pecks on my cheeks before getting off me. "You stay here, I bring lunch over to you." She giggles out cutely as she gets up to take our takeaway. She comes back to the sofa and just sits beside me. "I want to feed you, so no hand or arm movement from you." She starts feeding me the chicken sandwich we ordered from subway.

"Why are you doing this weird stuff on me?" I was more amused than uncomfortable at Sasha sudden clinginess on me.

"I'm thankful and I feel so spoiled that you are always looking out for me, making sure I am happy and many more." She exclaims as she takes her own turkey sandwich out. "Your turn to feed me babe, I fed you, so you feed me." She purposely pouts for me to take a look.

"Alright." I start feeding her and grinds as she shows all the smiley looks she could muster with food in her mouth. "You are really funny Sasha, and cute too, I feel blessed I have this version of Sasha Banks here with me." He says as he feeds me the last mouthful of the turkey sandwich. "I'm blessed with a cute, bubbly and lovely Sasha Banks while you are stuck with an egoistic, useless and shitty-

"You aren't useless, you are the best boyfriend everrr." She exclaims loudly as she threw the rubbish into the plastic bag. "I go throw rubbish, please check what is Hunter response towards finding out about my injury."

"Sure." I took my phone out to read and sees Hunter message. "Hunter says you are to rest up for the week first, out for all the house show for the time being, he will get the WWE medical staff to access you at the go home show for Backlash." I said as I got up to take a look at Kevin and Bell, who were playing with each other. "Hey hey Kevin, be cool, let Bell have the ball, and she's new here." I was stern towards Kevin and it immediately gets the hint.

I just keeps observing the two dogs playing with each other till Sasha comes to me, wrapping her arms around mine and lying on the crook of my neck. "We are seeing dogs playing with each other, 4-5 years in the future, we might be seeing our kids playing with these dogs." She giggles out and blushes as she looks away from me.

"Oh naughty you." I lifted her up gently. "You are already thinking of how many kids we have, since you are already doing future planning, we get married shall we?" It was a joke as I knew we are both definitely not ready for marriage yet. I didn't know why I wanted to take it further. "Sasha Rollins sounds like a good name, Kingslayer wife, the title is nice." I teases her further.

"I wouldn't mind being named that, Sasha Rollins sound cool, you can bank on that." She giggles as she presses her forehead to mine. "I want base two Seth, and you aren't saying no." She presses her lips to me suddenly.

I am a dork, and I always have been, I wanted to be in base 2 with her, but I was a dork and always over-worrying about stuff, but her initiative made me just throw all the worries and I gave in to my desires and emotions.

Our kisses were heating up as I attacked her neck, nuzzling her neck as I roam my hands all around her, gaining giggles and slight moans from her. "Bedroom Seth, not here." She mouths out breathlessly as I started nuzzling her neckline.

"With pleasure babe." I carries her up and made sure I didn't hurt her anywhere as I brought her to the bedroom

* * *

**Here is Chapter 6, please read and review, any suggestions will be considered by all of u readers.**

**Anyway, i will try to add in more wrestling elements but bear with it if I cant churn out something good**


	7. Chapter 7

[Seth]

It has been 3 months since I got together with Sasha, and our relationship gradually gotten stronger as the months went by. We were popular with the WWE universe, as we started adding more stuff to our in ring characters with the blessings from Hunter, who was taking over RAW and allowing us to ad-lib more stuff.

Sasha was petitioning to turn heel and was given the opportunity to test water, but whatever heel antics she did, all she got was bigger cheers from everyone. Like Becky from last year, the WWE universe refuses to boo her, they consistently cheer even when she was beating Charlotte up badly. Now she was going to face not only Alexa Bliss for the women title, Becky will be cashing in too at the start of the match to make it a triple threat match.

I am now bringing Bell to the backstage area as Sasha hasn't seen her for the past month because of all the travelling around. "Bell, don't worry, you get to see mommy soon, mommy misses you too." I said as I brought it through the backstage area where Sasha was at. I haven't seen her for two weeks too as we have been sent on different tours, the only thing we had was just video calls and that wasn't enough. I saw her talking to Hunter. She didn't know that I brought Bell as I kept it from her as I wanted to surprise her. "Go Bell go." I unhooked the leash and pats Bell to runs to her.

Bell barks happily as it runs towards Sasha, which got Sasha attention and she jumps up upon seeing Bell. "Oh my god Bell, who brought you here?" She runs towards Bell and hugs it immediately. "Oh my little baby, mommy missed you so so much." She cuddles with it and was given plenty of kisses by Bell. "Did daddy bring you here?" She rubs its fur and then looks up to see me. "Thank you Seth, thank you for bringing it here." She comes across to hug me. "Why didn't you tell me that you are bringing Bell here?" She lies on my chest feeling grateful.

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you right." I told her as I pecks her cheeks. "You haven't seen it for more than a month already, I know you missed her." He says as he gets down to pat Bell. "You seem to miss a dog more than your boyfriend?" I teases her.

She hits me quickly many times and just pouts. "You know exactly how much I missed you Seth." She presses her face to mine. She was about to cry not being able to see me. "We barely see each other for the past 2 months or so too, it's only at Raw taping where I get to see you before you have to leave for live events." She then looks at Hunter, who was just chuckling at us together with Becky. "Hunter can you put me in the same tour as Seth please?"

"You will be put in the same tour before summerslam as you both are to be promoting Summerslam on ESPN as our top champions." He pats me and Sasha. "I know you been missing him plenty, no worries, we are plugging in you both as a power couple soon, we have the direction planned out, let go to a room, I will tell you how things will work out."

In the room, Sasha was giving input of how me and Seth can work better together. "Since Alexa has been getting the upper hand with the help of Sami Zayn, I will bring in Seth tonight as my tag team partner for the show and I will get the upper hand this time over."

"That is good, but the real thing will begin at summerslam." Hunter smiles. "Becky and Finn will both cash in their briefcase on you and win it by pinning your original opponents. Handshakes will be offered, that when you both will lose it and beat them up and turn heel." Hunter tells us of his plan.

"That might work for me since Finn is so over with the fans, but for Sasha, it might not." I voiced out about Sasha role. "She has been hinting on a heel turn a few times, the crowd just cheers her more when she does more heelish act of beating up her opponents."

"That is something we will consider if the fans still cheer her." Hunter replies quickly. "Sasha storyline with Becky will be the one we will have to keep an eye the most, she is really popular with the fans and so is Becky, we do not know what might happen with that, but for sure, it will be trending." Hunter pats Sasha. "Are you okay with it?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind turning heel actually, I been wanting to be a heel for a long time already, you know how much I wanted to be one Papa." She has been asking to be a heel for ages and I know she would do her best to make it happen. "I will do my best to make them boo me, if they still cheer me, we plan again."

"Alright that's the plan, you all still have time before the taping starts, so get some time first and be ready at the start of RAW." Hunter allows both of us to have some time dating before taping.

After we heads out with Bell, I held Sasha hands and smiles at her. "We have two days to ourselves before we have to fly out to Toronto to represent the company at some events, what you want to do?" I kisses her hands gently and smiles upon seeing her wearing the band I gave it to her. "You are still wearing this." I touched the band and smiles.

"This was the first gift you given to me when I accepted you, I will always wear it." She presses her lips to mine quickly. "I missed this lips of yours, and having to bunk in with Becky all the time and finding that you aren't beside me made me lonely." She then pats Bell and sighs. "How I wish we would have more time for Bell, she must be so sad having to see her daddy and mommy travelling all the time." She kisses Bell lightly.

"We will have more time soon, we are given lesser house shows to work for the rest of the year already, just one European tour where we be out for till mid-November and we be done for the rest of the year." I puts one of my arm around her shoulder and pecks on her cheeks. "We have time with her for the next few days, we can bring her around." I smiled at her.

"We bring Bell out on Tuesday, we have our own personal time at the beach on Wednesday alright, and then heads to Toronto on Thursday morning, is that alright?" She plans.

"That's a good idea, we do that tomorrow." I pulled her for a hug. 

... 

At night, I was at the gorilla position waiting as Sasha starts talking. "Alexa everyone knows you need Sami Zayn to cover your back, you talk about your wins over me, saying you got into my head." She pauses for a moment and smirks. "Everyone knows that you got beaten up by Ronda in typical quick fashion while I made her tap out twice." She pauses as she looks at Sami Zayn. "And you have a boy toy who does your work, which only make you a weakling as you need him to do your job."

"That's because I'm smart Sasha." Alexa returns with a smirk of her own. "At least I have a partner who is willing to help me, where is your partner, oh wait no one is willing to team with you."

Sasha Banks just shakes her head and shows a devilish smile. "Alexa, don't be so sure about that." She pauses for a moment as she unclasp her title. "My partner has something similar like this, and I'm sure Sami Zayn know who this guy is."

My music plays to the delight of the crowd and I appears out, quickly unclasping my title to the delight of the crowd. I walks towards Sasha and then eyes Sami Zayn. "Let go!" I told Sasha as I places my title on the floor.

I ran into the ring first, and she follows immediately, inciting a brawl right away.

Towards the end of the match, Sami holds onto the chair, and was angling to hit me with Alexa distracting the referee. Just then Sasha takes the opportunity and gets into the ring to low blow Sami, causing him to drop the chair. I took the opportunity to give him the stomp onto the chair, and quickly pushed the chair off the ring. 3 seconds later, I won the match and Sasha comes in to hug me laughing out as Alexa complains to the referee about my low blow. I laughed out with Sasha as I hugs her. "That was a nice one Sasha."

Alexa came across to push Sasha before she could respond to me and it only got her smirking and she jumps onto Alexa and hits her with lefts and rights before putting her into the banks statement.

I pulled her away quickly and that gave Alexa the opportunity to leave the ring clutching her left shoulder. Sasha gets away and takes her title, and raises it up for Alexa to see. "You aren't touching this title." She shouts out loudly.

I puts my arm around her shoulder and smiles as I raised up my title too before looking at Sasha, who looks back at me. "I love you babe." I gave her a hug, deciding to follow the script even though going off script would be much better, which was to kiss her immediately. 

... 

We were just done with an interview for the NXT all-star panel that has me, Finn, Kevin, Sami, Sasha, Charlotte, Becky and Bayley. Basically it was the NXT alumni members, and we were all asked questions about the NXT newest stars.

As we walks out of the building, all of us separated and went separate ways, with only me and Sasha left. "Where do you want to go?"

"Buying you clothes because you only have white or black clothing." She smiles as she pulls me to the direction of our car. "I want you to choose clothing for me too." I remembered her complaining about my dress sense and telling me she will find one day to fix it. That means today is the day that she will make me do a fashion show for him. "Are you going to make me do a personal fashion show for you?"

"Yes, and I do one for you too, so you don't feel neglected." She giggles as she lies on my arm. "We go to the mall and get some couple shirts and takes some selfies." She gives me a kiss and then holds me as we heads to the car.

She brought me to many different men's wear section to make me wear all kinds of shirts or formal wears or hoodies. She was basically having her own personal men fashion show and she always makes sure to pout whenever I show a scowl when she makes me wear a silly looking cartoon hoodie. "Golly Sasha, you are really making me look foolish with all the sailor moon hoodies you are choosing for me." I made sure to show another scowl on purpose as I loves seeing her pout.

"But you said you would agree to anything I get you to wear, you broke your promise." She pouts and stomps her foot like a little kid. "This is the last one okay, you come with me to buy a few dresses, all my previous dresses are all bought by my ex and I'm throwing them away because I want to wear the dresses you chose for me." She brings me away to make payment, with some of the clothes to be delivered to Iowa and some to be delivered back to Boston as Sasha has invited me to stay in her house when I visit her mom in September.

As she brings me to another store, where this time she will be the one wearing dresses for me to choose in, fans comes to us and asks for autographs. "Hey Sasha and Seth, we love you two the most, will you please sign on this?"

"Sure no problem." I said and signed on their notebook and on my merchandise. "Have a good day." I said to them while Sasha continues signing.

"Are you both dating?" One of the fan asked.

Sasha smiles and wraps her arms around my arms and then smiles. "Do we look compatible together?" She asks.

"YOU DO YOU DO!" The fans squealed and jumps slightly. "Can we take a photo with the two of you?"

"Sure, we can do it individually if you want to." Sasha offers and then poses with the two fans.

After a few photos, they left happily while Sasha grins at them while looking at me. "At least I don't have fans wanting to kill me for being with their prince charming." She giggles as she goes back to choosing dresses. "I go change into a dress, tell me how it look." She walks away to the changing room.

She comes out in one off shoulder dress and just shows a sweet smile. "Babe, how do I look?"

"Beautiful babe, why are you planning to buy dresses like this, it's not like we have many formal events to attend to." I told her as I got forward to hold her hands. I have to say she looks stunning in any dresses, she just have the vibes to make people swoon for her. "I have to say you look really stunning in dresses like this."

"Thank you babe." She giggles as she hits me in shyness. "I want to look good with you, and make people think twice about trying to steal you away from me." She places her arms around my neck. "I would eventually need this dresses, think of all the parties we are going to have, Halloween party, thanksgiving party, Christmas party, boxing day party and many more." She caresses my cheeks and continues. "All that we will be attending together as a couple." She giggles as she thought of the parties.

"You still have one more party you forgotten." I decided to tease her with this. "Our engagement party, we are going to be engaged soon, aren't we?" I knows she is going to hit me.

She hits me many times and just pouts. "You haven't asked the question so no engagement party for us." She pouts as she shows her hands out. "No ring too, so you have to work hard Seth." She says in a singsong voice as she walks away to take more dresses to wear on. 

... 

[Sasha]

I was in the ring with Alexa, preparing to square off against Alexa to settle our rivalry once and for all. I remembered I lost to her more times than beating her, but I knew everything will be different tonight.

Before the bell could ring, Becky music hits and she comes out to a big pop, and she is holding her briefcase, and she immediately heads to the ring, passing the briefcase to the referee. "I'm cashing in." She winks at me first as she gets herself ready.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Becky Lynch is cashing in her Money in the Bank contract, this match will now be a triple threat match." The crowd pops louder.

The bell soon rings and we awaited each other moves, waiting for one to bite first. Alexa did and was elbowed by Becky, and then me, and we took turns hitting her till she got thrown out of the ring, which left me and Becky, and we both grins at each other as the crowd pops for us. "I'm the boss!" I shouts out.

"And I'm the man!" She responds in kind and we started brawling.

Everything was even between the three of us in the end and we knows that the end game is near, we have to unleash everything we have left. Three of us hit each other with lefts and rights till Becky gives way first and falls out of the ring, leaving me and Alexa.

Alexa manage to kick my abdomen and gives me a DDT. She smirks and plays to the crowd as she slowly gets up, preparing to do the Twisted bliss, her finishing move onto me. She did just that and I sold the finisher, clutching my abdomen as I rolled around in pain. She covers me quickly. 1…..2….." I kicked out at the last possible moment, and the crowd cheers.

Alexa hits the ring mat in frustration as she gets up, berating the referee and asking why he didn't count faster. Her words didn't influence the referee and the match continues, and she pulls my near lifeless body up, preparing to do another move on me that will finish me finally. She gets me into a DDT position, and prepares to DDT me.

I countered it suddenly into a rollup pin. "1…..2….." Alexa kicks out at the last possible second and gets up, and throws a kick at me, which I dodges and gives her a backstabber banks statement combo, where I got her into my submission hold.

Alexa could only scream in pain as she struggles to fight out of the hold, but to no avail. "TAP NOW!"

Before she could, Becky comes in and pushes me off the ring and then puts Alexa in the disarmer. A few seconds later, Alexa taps out, which means Becky won the title, which also means I lost. I was lying on the barriers, taking in the fact I lost the title without getting pinned. I was happy that Becky has won the title that she deservedly should have gotten, and it would lead into a massive rivalry that will end at Wrestlemania.

I got up eventually and gets into the ring to stare at Becky, who holds the title and I got to her to hug her. It was a legitimate hug as I wanted to congratulate her. "Great job Becky, you deserved this a long time ago, wrestlemania should be your moment." I said as I lied on her shoulders.

"That was your moment, you took the ball I dropped and ran with it." She pats me on the back and then caresses my hair. "Let make the last few months of 2019 memorable, and we settle this on a big match at wrestlemania." She says, reminding me of what was needed next.

We broke the hug and I raised her arms up high, and points at her. "SHE'S THE MAN!" I shouted.

After I lets go of her arm, she pats me on the arm and then raises mine. "SHE'S THE BOSS!"

I smiles at waves at the crowd before putting my arms down and then looks at her as she leaves. Before she could step out of the ring, I pulled her back and hits her with a clothesline. The crowd pops for it and I just lashes out at them. "SHUT UP!" I went back to her and starts throwing lefts and right punches at her, and the crowd pops more as I hit her more and more. Basically I lost it and I started to hit her more and more before I yanked her by the neck. "This is my title, it's mine!"

"Kick me!" She mutters out softly, so that everything will look even more realistic about me losing it.

I did just that and just lands left and right with my legs, kicking her repeatedly till she fell out of the ring. I got out of the ring quickly and pulled out the steel steps, and threw her on it. "YOU SHOULD HAVE STAY AWAY!" I shouted at her and I pulls her up and powerbombs her onto the steel steps. I was scared I might have hurt her too much, but sees her giving me a thumbs up sign secretly. I began to stir the crowd by taking the title and I throws it at her. "Keep it while it lasts."

The crowd cheers for my name as I got up the ramp, but I ignores them and gets behind the curtain, where Hunter was there. "Great job Sasha, go get a rest, you did everything well, we will get to part 2 soon." He pats me on the back and gives me an encouraging hug.

"Thank you papa." I hugged him back and then takes a towel to wipe the sweat off. Becky comes in shortly and I come across to hug her quickly. "You okay Becks?" I was worried the powerbomb spot might have injured her.

"Nah I'm fine, don't worry." She pats me on the cheeks and just takes a towel to dry herself. "I'm going to get a shower, you should do the same."

As we heads back to the locker room, Charlotte rushes towards me. "Sasha, your mom called me earlier, she asks you to call her urgently."

"What is it about?" I asked as I takes out my phone from my bags and quickly dialled my mom number.

"I don't know, she can't get through to you, so she called me, told me to give you this message to call her back." Charlotte informs me quickly.

The call got through quickly and my mom speaks quickly. "Dear, you got to come to Boston quickly, your brother got hit by a car and is in the hospital right now, please come over now."

"Alright alright, I ask my boss for leave right now and I be there as soon as I can, I call you back mom." I got off the phone and gets up. "I gotta look for Hunter right now, be back later."

A short while later, I was all dressed up and all ready to leave for the nearest flight to Boston as Hunter allowed me to be on leave for the week to fix my family issues. My fellow girls comes to me and hugs me. "Don't worry Sasha, everything will be fine, call us if you do need any help alright?" Charlotte offers to help me if needed.

"Update us if everything is alright, and come to us if you need someone to talk to alright, don't keep it to yourself." Becky tells me and just pats me on the back.

"Thank you Charlotte, thank you Becky, I appreciate it." I smiled at them before heading out of the locker room.

Seth was right outside and he immediately holds onto my hands. "I heard everything, let me come with you alright?" He offers to help me.

"Seth it's okay, I be fine, I can handle this, don't do so much alright, you are going to make me feel so bad for getting scolded by Vince if you take leave too." I didn't want him to go the extra mile to help me. "I will call back often to update you of my family alright, don't worry about me, I will be fine." I looks at him and tries to shows a brave front.

"Alright alright, I bring you to the airport first, what is your flight?" He helps me takes my bag and leads me away.

"I have 2 hours to head to the airport, my flight is at 3:30am in the morning, so I should have more than enough time." I told him as I followed him to his car.

At the airport, Seth helps me checks in my luggage and my passport, basically doing me a favour as I was too worried to know what I was doing. "Don't worry Sasha, everything will be fine, your brother will be okay, don't worry about it alright." He holds me and gives me the warmest of smile to encourage me. "We all be here to pray for your brother, he will be fine, alright."

"Thank you Seth." I mouths out softly as I lies on his chest. "Thank you for being my pillar of support." I was holding my emotions in check so I do not break down in front of him. "Can I call you anytime if I want to hear your voice?"

"Anytime Sasha, I'm on 24/7 for you." He nods as he holds onto me. "Are you sure you won't want me to accompany you?" He offers again.

"If I do need you to accompany me, I will call you, is that okay?" I wanted him to accompany me right now but I didn't want him to get into trouble with the top brass. "I will call if I need you, alright? Promise me you won't be that reckless to find me, alright?"

"I promise, call me if you need anything." He pecks on my forehead and helps me takes my tickets and my passport. "Come, I bring you to departure now." He holds onto my hands and leads me to the departure gate.

Before I heads in, I waves at him and gestures at him with my phone. "Call me alright." I mouths out for him to see.

... 

My brother accident happened because of a hit and run accident involving my long lost dad which I regarded as dead and my brother is fighting for his life because of it.

To make matters worse, Kid took the opportunity to come in to try salvage the long gone marriage and it was stressing me out as I already thrown him out of my life a long time ago. "Kid for the last time, I already told you, we are long over, and I'm dating Seth now, he is my boyfriend and I will only be with him."

"Why him, because he's wwe golden boy?" Kid argues back. "Why can't you give me and yourself a chance to get this marriage working again?"

"You caused this marriage to fail when you decided to stray outside with another woman." I answered back. "If you were faithful, none of this would have happened, you created this mess."

"I wasn't faithful because you were always travelling." He retorts.

"So it was my fault that you were unfaithful? That is so great, you can leave now, we are done having this conversation, please leave, thank you for pissing me off a great deal." I pointed towards the exit of the hospital.

"We will talk about this again Sasha." Kid stomps off first.

I closed my eyes and calms myself down by taking a deep breath. "Everything is okay, everything is okay." I muttered to myself before I felt my phone vibrates. It was Seth calling and I quickly answered. "Hey Seth."

"Hey Sasha, how's your brother?" Seth asks.

"He is better now, but he has a broken leg, he definitely needs surgery after he gets better." I said it softly and then decides to tell him about Kid harassing me. "Seth, Kid took this time to find me and is trying to get me to be with him again, I just had a big argument with him earlier." I felt emotionally drained as I already had to deal with my dad.

"Is he still here with you or is he gone?" I could sense his anger with his voice slightly rougher than normal.

"No he left after I argued with him over the same issue." I replied back. "My dad was giving me plenty of trouble earlier, I was about to call the police on him before my mom got him to leave, he is demanding money for his problems, but I didn't give him." I wished Seth could get here quickly but I didn't have the heart to ask him to come over. "I'm exhausted Seth, I don't know what to do."

"Stay strong Sasha, everything will be fine, I should come over right now to help you, you sound very tired, do you want me to come over?" He offers again. "Please Sasha?"

I wanted to say yes but I didn't want him to see me in such a bad state and I stood firm. "Seth I will be fine, don't worry about it, I will call you again later, I miss you, and I love you Seth."

"I love you too Sasha, stay strong alright, I call you again later." He ends the call.

I regretted not asking him right away as I felt I wouldn't be able to handle so much things on my plate but what's done is done, I just have to push ahead and hope the day ends on a better note.

At night, I made sure I sent my mom home before driving back to my apartment, making sure that my dad wasn't in the vicinity before I went home. It was a tiring day having to deal with him and Kid, two of the guys I absolutely hate in my life. After I parked my car, I made sure I didn't leave anything inside before heading up to my apartment floor. After I entered the lift, I closed my eyes and a tear comes off my eye. I knew I was at the breaking point already and I just wanted to head to the bed and just bawl my eyes out for the rest of the night.

As the lift door opens, I exit the lifts and heads straight for my apartment, where I see a familiar figure standing outside the door to my apartment. "Seth?" I recognised him right away. "Seth when did you get here?" My heart was fluttering at his sudden appearance. "I remembered you were in the opening promo of Raw just now."

"I left right after the promo, Hunter allowed me to come help you, and here I am." He looks at me and just shows out his hands. "Come here babe, I know you been trying your best to handle the whole situation." He walks towards me slowly with his arms shown out for me.

"Seth…I…" I teared out before I could finish my words and I ran to him this instance. "Thank you Seth." I bawled myself on him.

"No problem babe, I will always be with you, always." He hugs me back.

* * *

**Here chapter 7 for you guys, i hope to get some reviews if this story is good, reviews would really be appreciated, TIA**


	8. Chapter 8

[Sasha]

I got up the bed tiredly and looks at the clock and finds out it was already 9:25am in the morning. "Seth, I felt that I didn't have the voice to mouth out his name loudly and I got off the bed freshen up first before looking for him.

I found him in the kitchen cooking breakfast and he sees me. "Hey babe, you are up, breakfast will be done in a jiffy, you just sit here and wait for me alright?" He smiles at me before focusing back on cooking.

I remembered what happened last night, I was crying in his arms, and I fell asleep soon after. Recalling that makes me grateful at Seth sudden appearance, and I felt the urge to go to him for a hug. I walks towards him and wraps my arms around him "Seth thank you so much for what you are doing for me now and for yesterday." I was touched by his gesture. "I needed someone to support me at my most vulnerable moment and you were there for me, thank you so much hubby." I blurted out the word by accident.

"No worries babe, anything for you." He turns off the fire and then turns to face me. "You already called me hubby, that's more than enough for me." He caresses my cheeks and pulls me for a hug. "I promised to share weal and woe with you, your problems are my problems." He gently rubs my back and then pecks on my cheeks. "Come have your breakfast now." He made scrambled eggs for me.

He presents the plates to me and it just makes me beam in happiness and I couldn't help but turn into a teenager. "Feed me will you?" I pulls him to sit beside me.

"Sure baby." He points to his lips. "I might need a bit of a motivation before I am willing to do so."

"Okay babe." I pressed my lips to his quickly, lip locking with him for a dozen seconds or so before I pulled away. "Is that enough, or you want more?"

He grins and nods at me. "It's more than enough babe." He scoops some of the scrambled eggs and puts it near my mouth. "Come eat up now." He makes sure I ate every mouthful and cleans my mouth gently. "What time do you want to be at the hospital?"

"We go there before lunch time." I replied softly as I leans in to lie on him. "Thank you for the breakfast babe, I really appreciate what you are doing for me, you make me feel so inferior." I felt that he was always doing so much for me, accompanying me right now is already doing too much. "I haven't did anything for you."

"Being my girlfriend is enough Sasha." He holds onto my hands and then presses his forehead to mine. "All you need to do is to be happy, that's enough babe."

"I don't deserve you Seth" I threw myself to his chest. "I really don't deserve you."

"Shhh babe, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." He hugs me and just comforts me.

….

Seth accompanies me to the hospital so that I could see the doctor and discuss with him and my mom regarding my brother treatment. As we were walking towards my brother ward, we sees Kid talking to my mom and he looks towards my direction and immediately walks towards me. "Sasha, can we talk?"

Seth stands in front of me and glares at Kid. "She doesn't want to talk to you or see you, I suggest you leave now or I will call the police on you for repeatedly harassing her."

"I just want to talk to my wife, and how did you get here?" Kid retorts.

"Ex-wife you mean, and it's none of your business, this is the last time I say this, leave now and do not look for Sasha or her mother ever again." He warns Kid very seriously. "If you keep harassing her, I will not only tell the WWE brass, I will also call the police on you, so don't do anymore stupid things, she is not going to go back to you."

"Fine, you two idiots can be together for all I care." Kid storms off.

"Thank you babe." I mouths out softly as I walks towards my mom with him. "Hey mom, this is Seth, I been telling you about him, so he is here in person."

"Hey Auntie Judith, nice to meet you." Seth shakes my mom hands and shows a warm smile. "I wish we would be meeting under different circumstances. I hope Marcus will heal up soon." He wishes my brother the best of health.

"Thank you Seth, and it's so nice that you travel to Boston just to accompany Sasha." My mom greets Seth warmly. "Sasha, will Kid ever disturb you again?"

"No worry Auntie, he won't have any more chances if I'm around and I don't tend to let him harass Sasha anymore." He holds my hands and smiles at me.

I smiles back before looking back at my mom. "How is Marcus, any new updates?"

"He's better now, he's scheduled for surgery next week." My mom replies quickly as she comes to hold my hands. "He will be fine, don't have to worry." Mom looks at Seth and then looks back at me. "Your brother is being cared for now, and since he's here, let's bring him for lunch, shall we?"

"Alright then." I looks at him and grins as I wrapped my arms around his. "We be going for lunch now and mom is going to interrogate you and make sure you have the capability to take care of me."

…

Inside a restaurant, my mom was talking about how hard it was to raise me and my brother up to Seth, telling him how much I did to make sure she has enough money to get by, which reminded me of the days where I only had pizza as my pay or just 25 bucks.

"Seth, what does your parents work as in Iowa?" My mom was interested in his family.

"They own a restaurant in Iowa, and helps me take care of my wrestling school as well." Seth replies quickly. "I have a brother who is in charge of the school since I'm always travelling." He tells my mom more of his family.

"Seth, my daughter had a tough marriage the last time, and I opposed to it when she told me she was getting married, so….if you are willing to go the distance with her, will you promise to be faithful to her, promise me you won't be like Kid who stray because she is unable to spare the time to be with him."

"Mom, don't make him feel uncomfortable please." I complains.

"I just want him to take good care of you my girl." My mom looks back at Seth keenly. "How Seth, will you promise me to take good care of this silly girl?"

"I will take care of her, I promise you Aunt Judith." He holds my hand and smiles back at mom. "Marriage is still off the cards for the both of us for now, but once I feel its time, I will ask you first and then propose to her." He then looks back at me. "And I will take good care of her if she says yes." He leans in to kiss my forehead.

My face turns a shade of pink and I hits him a few times. "Hey don't kiss me in front of my mom and everyone." I couldn't help but leans in onto him. "Mom, you don't have to worry, I have chosen the right guy, and I'm sure he will not be unfaithful to me, he is the guy I want to spend with for the rest of my life."

Those words I put out basically made Seth delirious and he shows a sweet smile to me. "Now I'm the one who doesn't deserve you anymore."

"We both don't deserve each other." I leans onto him and then looks at my mom. "Let's eat now mom, the food will get cold."

….

After sending my mom home, I decided to bring Seth around to explore Boston as we have time to spend. I brought him to the good harbour beach first as I wanted to see the waves there. As we were there, he left me alone to look at the waves while he went away to get some stuff nearby. I was taking a picture to post to my fellow girls to tell them I'm fine. I scrolled through my phone pictures and taps on a picture I took with Seth, and I was considering to go public by posting the picture to let people know. Everything that he did for me in the past few months has already proved that he really loves me and he is willing to commit himself all the way.

I scrolled through all the pictures I took with him and begins to collate them together. Before I could do more, Seth comes back with bags of food and just smiles at me. "Hey I got us some food for a little picnic and a bottle of white wine too."

"Thank you." I leans in onto him immediately, forgetting about the pictures I want to collate as I turned into a little teenager. "What did you buy?" I rummaged through the bags of food and sees my favourite sandwich. "Awww you got cannoli." I took out the cannoli and unwraps it. "How did you know about my favourite local food?"

"Becky and Bayley told me about it." He unwraps his own cannoli and eats it. "Are you really okay now babe? Is there anything else bothering you?" He suddenly asks me.

"Nothing at the moment Seth." I finishes up my cannoli quickly and then leans on his shoulder and then makes eye contact with him. "Wait I do have something in my mind which concerns you." I holds onto his hands. "If I tell you I want to go public with you, will you be okay?"

He was caught off by my words and he looks at me for an explanation. "Why though, didn't we agree on keeping it quiet and just let people think whatever they want to? Why are you changing your mind?" He asks.

"I think you deserve better, that's why." I replied as I cuddled closer to him for warmth. "You went the mile for me, flying more than 100miles just to be with me, and you might get into trouble for taking leave just to attend to my matters." I was worried that the WWE brass wouldn't be happy. "Did you ask the people nicely if you can take leave of absence to find me?"

"I went straight to Hunter and begged him basically." He pecks on my forehead to ensure me everything will be fine. "Vince and Hunter gave me the greenlight to do so as they were both worried that you might need help given it involves your dad." He pauses for a moment before continuing. "They did tell me to use legal means to get your father to leave if he tries to harass you and your mom." He began chuckling. "They were worried I would beat your father up as I did something similar in the past with Zahra when she cheated on me."

"Ouch….she doesn't deserve you though given she been showing all kinds of shitty attitude in NXT." I said it bluntly as I didn't like Zahra at all in the past. "You deserve someone who is a lot of better."

"Someone like you." He holds me tighter. "You are the one for me, and I really want to be with you forever." He pauses and remembers my initial question. "If you want to go public, I am more than happy to do so, I just want to know if it isn't a rash decision from you to do so."

I shook my head and then places my hand on his neck. "I'm very rational about this Seth, you have done more than enough as a boyfriend, as a girlfriend, I haven't did much for you, so the only thing I can do with you is to go public, unless you want me to marry you." I smiles out as I pulled him for a passionate kiss.

He pulls away first and just leans in onto my forehead. "Marriage is still early babe, but going public is a good step to eventually doing so." He kisses my forehead gently.

As he leans onto my forehead again, I quickly snapped a few pictures of it and then lies on his chest. "Is this picture good enough to put it on IG?"

"It is." He places his arms around my tummy and lies on my shoulder. "The view is so good here babe, shall we go out there and take some pictures together for our own collection?"

I nods quickly and sends the picture I took with Seth earlier to IG so that everyone would know that we are together. "Let's go take some nice pictures babe." I pulls him with me towards the waves.

After we took all the pictures we could manage, we got back to our spot where we decided to take a sip of the white wine he bought earlier. "So are we the hot topic on twitter now?" He asks as he pours some white wine on two white glasses which I am wondering how he bought it.

"We are trending and the picture I posted on IG is getting a tons of likes and comments." I beamed as I see the support our fans are giving us. "And of course my girls and your fellow boys are teasing us about it on our group chat." She shows me the chat group which we are in.

Charlotte: **Awww, you all decided to go public now, take care of Sasha and make sure she's protected, or I will kick your ass Seth**.

Bayley: **Watch out for Sasha now, she is your responsibility, take good care of her and make sure she is well protected, and last long guys**.

Becky**: Awww, you are trying to outshine mine and Finn title win by posting this, trying to spite me aren't you! Get in there Seth, take good care of her, and do not bully her or else I be throwing Irish kicks at you, Sasha babe, congratulations on your prince charming**.

Roman: **Seth, good luck with the Boss! And no wonder you were in such a rush, you are having sometime alone with Sasha, tell her that we be ready to tease her when she comes back next week, and I wish her brother to get well quickly**!

Dean: **This is Renee here, you look so compatible with Seth, I hope your brother recovers soon and you will be able come back to us quickly, we are ready for some Seth jokes when you come back, #TheArchitectgirl, #KingSlayerGirl, #QueentotheKingSlayer, #SashaBallins, #TheBossAndTheArchitect, hahahahahahaha, I will have more when you come back, and Dean says he's gonna kill Seth when he returns back on the road**.

He just smiles as he takes a look at the picture our friends posted on our group chat and he takes a closer look at the IG message on it. "Thank you for always being there for me at all the moments of my life, thank you for being willing to take a chance on me, I love you Seth." He smiles at me and just holds my hands. "Taking a chance to be with me is the line I am supposed to tell you babe, not the other way around, you were the one willing to take a chance with me, I thought I would be lonely forever."

"You definitely won't be now." I pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

….

[Seth]

The last few days I spent with Sasha was the best period of my time, dining out, spending time in the orchid gardens and listening to some Boston orchestra.

We were done with a movie and was walking around the mall, doing some window shopping before we get back home. "Anything you want to get Seth?" Sasha asks me as we walks past some shops. "Or are you trying to find some sexy lingerie clothing shop so you can see me wearing the sexy lingerie you have been dreaming of?"

"Sasha, for the last time, I didn't click on that website on purpose, it was a prank done by your two best friend Becky and Charlotte so they could make me look like a pervert in front of you." I remembered just yesterday where Sasha 'caught' me looking at sexy lingerie pictures which was because Becky and Charlotte basically sent me an attachment that had those pictures. "You have to believe me over your fellow girls Sasha."

"You men are always perverted." She shakes her head as she walks towards a jewellery shop. "These necklaces are so nice." She takes a look at one of couple heart shaped pendants and then gets turned off by the price. "Aww it's so expensive." She looks at it again before giving it back to the attendant.

"You like it?" I took a look at the pendants and then looks at the price. "Alright miss, please wrap these couple pendant up, thank you very much." I basically decided to buy it without any second thoughts.

After the attendant walks away to find a box to keep the pendant in, Sasha hits me immediately. "It's expensive, why did you buy it? You are splurging on me and I have nothing to give back to you."

That is Sasha as always, always overthinking the issue. "You don't have to give anything back, and I haven't given you anything to keep beside the couple bangle, so now at least we have something new to join the couple gang." I caressed her soft cheeks. "I been seeing you telling me you want a couple necklace or pendant of some kinds for us to wear as a pledge, so at least I fulfilled that promise to you."

She hits me in jest before crushing me with a bear hug. "Seth, thank you!" She then takes the box from the attendant when she comes back with them. "I'm going to put this on for you, and you are going to do the same for me." She giggles as she takes one of the pendant to hang it around my neck. "Nice and perfect." She giggles before kissing my cheeks gently. "I HAVE THE BEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD!"

"Yes you have." The attendant said and then hands us a raffle box. "As both of you have spent more than the required amount of money, you are able to participate in this raffle, who wanna draw this?" She asks the both of us.

"Seth you go ahead since you made the payment, I have terrible luck with raffles." She exclaims as she looks at the pendant that she wore by herself.

"Alright I just draw something, hope I get a sports car or something." I said in jest as I draws something out from the raffle box to pass to the attendant.

"You two have won a wedding shoot voucher, if you go to any of this company outlet to redeem this voucher, you will be given a free complimentary wedding photo shoot in the studio." The attendant pauses and hands the voucher to us. "And one of the outlets is in here."

"Okay, thank you, we will consider it." I took the voucher with me and made sure it was safely kept in the bag before walking out of the shop with Sasha. "A wedding photo shoot, would you be interested in it or should I just chuck it away?" I asked as she takes a look at the voucher.

"We don't have anything much for the rest of the day right, and this is our second last day." She ponders for a bit before smiling. "Let's go now, we go redeem it right away." She pulls me away quickly.

An hour or so later, I was dressed in a silly suit that I would rarely wear outside of formal events. I didn't really like wearing this because it's really hot but to make Sasha happy, I will bear with it as I know we wouldn't have much time to be dating on the road and it's rare to have this kind of moments to ourselves. Out of fun, I decided to take a selfie of my current look to post on IG.

"Hey Seth, turn around and look at me." Sasha said softly.

I kept my phone away and turns to face her. "Oh my Sasha….."I was mesmerised by her look. "You look absolutely amazing." I walks to her and gave her hands a soft peck. "You look like someone who is getting married today." I couldn't help but closes any space I have from her.

"Sweet talker." She blushes as she leans in onto my forehead. "You look suave too, like a legitimate architect now." She giggles out as she hugs me suddenly. "As I said, I have nothing to offer you and today is the second last day, so let make this as good as we can, hubby." She pecks on my cheeks and just pulls me to the cameras. "We are ready, let's get started please." She said in a singsong voice.

…..

I was viewing all the pictures we took on the laptop and I felt so blissful, those pictures got me imagining me marrying Sasha at big garden, but that makes me remember, it's still too early to think of marriage. "Hey, are you still viewing the pictures we took earlier?" She comes in to sit on my lap. "These pictures look as if we are newlyweds." She exclaims as she leans in to lie on me. "Too bad we aren't really newlyweds and we have to keep this a secret or else the social media will blow up in a not so good way and Hunter will kill us."

"No worries, it's meant for us only, and that studio values customer privacy, so unless we get hacked, don't think such things will be posted." I reasons out as I smelled her hair which has the raspberry shampoo smell on it. "Hmm, your hair is intoxicating me babe." I placed my arms around her waist.

"Good, that shows that you can't be straying from me if I'm intoxicating you so much." She giggles out as she holds onto my hands. "Hubby, today I want to behave like we are newlyweds, so am I your little baby?" She couldn't help but hide her laughter.

"You are my purple haired little baby." I tickles her, causing her to laugh out. "And you are the sweetest purple haired baby ever." I gave her cheeks a kiss. "We have so much memories in Boston, so much has happened to us in the past few days." I cuddles with her.

"That's true." She says as she leans in closely with me. "You made me realize how much I love you, that's one, we went public in this city too, that's two, lastly, we took a pseudo wedding photos here." She giggles as she thought of the last one. "I hope we would have more things to remember as time goes by."

"We definitely will." I said as I pulls her for a kiss softly. She returns to it and that gives me the sign to push it further, gradually making the kiss deeper. We eventually pulled away due to the lack of air and I cuddles with her. "Shall we head to bed now and prepare for our last day of our mini break tomorrow?"

She nods and allows me to carry her up to her bedroom where we have been sharing for the past few days. Before I could place her down, she pushes me down first onto the bed and gets on top of me. "Seth, let's make love tonight." She pulls up the shirt she was wearing and bites her finger seductively next. "Seth, I want you, don't say no." She kisses me passionately.

I caved in shortly and it felt like eternity where our clothes confetti the floor and moans filled the room as we gave in to our desires.

….

My eyes flutters briefly and I find myself alone on the bed. I got up and stretches out for my phone and sees that it was already 9am. I got off the bed and realized I was naked and I steps onto the clothes that was strewn around on the floor and realizes what just happened last night. I made sure to wear my shorts on before looking for my shirt, which I couldn't find despite looking through the strewn pile of clothes on the floor. I gave up eventually and decides to go freshen myself up quickly.

I got out to the living room and finds Sasha humming a tune and cooking breakfast at the same time. I realized she was wearing my shirt and just chuckled to myself silently for not considering that she took my shirt to wear. I got to her silently and then hugs her from behind quickly. "Good morning babe." I gave her a peck on the cheeks. "I was looking for my shirt thief, and she has purple hair like yours, how should I punish her?"

"By letting her kiss you and then helping her bring the breakfast to the table." She turns around to pecks on my lips before skipping away happily. "Come here, let have breakfast now." She is looking so cute wearing my t-shirt which looks so big sized on her.

"Okay okay, I'm coming." I sits beside her and just starts eating. "So what shall we do later?" I couldn't help but keep looking at her as I munched on my breakfast.

"I wanted to ask you to gym with me but I'm tired from yesterday." She then hits my shoulder. "You kept me up all night, I hate you." She pouts for me to see. "You better make sure to treat me like a little queen today."

I could only chuckle at her cute antics and I just holds her hands. "You were the one who initiated everything, it wasn't me, you seduced and baited me into keeping you up all night." I gave her hands a kiss.

"Naughty you, you should have asked me to stop then if I was being such an alluring girl for you." She comes across to sit on my lap and then giggles. "And I'm being alluring for you to see, you got to stop me from doing more." She kisses my cheeks and rubs my ears at the same time.

"Not going to do so when I have such a wonderful girl on my lap." I cuddled with her and then looks into her eyes. "Yesterday was the best night I ever had, you have given me the best night ever yesterday." I couldn't help but caress her cheeks and her lips. "The photos we took was the 2nd best thing ever." I gave her lips a peck.

"Those photos are meant for us only, so do not post that picture alright?" She looks at me keenly, wanting me to agree to it.

"It's for us only like you said, no one will see it." I cuddles with her and just looks at her hands. "Your fingers are just lacking something." I interlocks my fingers with her. "Should I add something to it?" I teases giving her a ring.

"No, it doesn't lack anything." She shows the pendant I bought for her. "This is more than enough for me, so no more expensive gifts." She holds onto my hands. "Today we got nothing much to do anyway, but I want to treat my mom to dinner before we leave tomorrow, you join us and make sure she has the best impression of you."

"She already likes me plenty, and I will do something better, we go out and her something she likes, and I treat her to something nice." I thought of all the ideas Aunt Judith will like. "But it isn't fair, you want me to pass your mom test but you haven't met my dad and mom yet." I complained jokingly.

"There weren't in Iowa the last time we went there." She pouts to show her displeasure with my words. "And it was a last minute trip there anyway." She crosses her arms cutely and shakes her head. "I'm angry now, don't talk to me."

I knew what would make her happy, tickling her. "You won't get angry after I start tickling you." I started tickling and poking her hips.

"HEY IT'S NOT FAIR!" She jumps away from me. "You know my laughing points, and don't chase after me." She runs in fear as I chased her across the apartment.

I caught her quickly and lifts her up. "You arent running anywhere now." I brought her to the sofa, where she then pushes me down onto the sofa and straddles herself on top of me. "Naughty Sasha, what do you want now, you got me trapped."

"Nothing much beside from returning the shirt I borrowed from you." She slowly removes the shirt she was wearing. "How do I look?" She bites her finger seductively as she leans in slowly onto me. "We still have time, will you be willing to go second base with me? Oh wait, I'm not giving you the option to say no." She silences me with a kiss.

I returns to it and made sure I would be savouring this moment for the rest of the time we have left.

* * *

**Here is chapter 8, as always please read and review, this story most likely stretch to chapter 20 at the most, i have plans for another story involving the both of them, i'm still planning it first**


	9. Chapter 9

[Sasha]

I am finally back for the Raw tapings and after missing the post Summerslam Raw show, the aim of my return is to explain my actions regarding why I attacked Becky. I was accompanied by Seth most of the way with many people congratulating the both of us for being together as not much people knew about it.

We were preparing for the start of RAW now, and I will be the first one to be out there to talk about what I did to Becky at summerslam. "Hey Sasha, you good?" Hunter comes in and then shakes my hand. "That was totally out of the blue, you and Seth."

"I know that papa, I just felt it was the right moment to do it after what he did for me." I smiles at my wrestling dad and receives a hug from him.

"This silly kid loves you so much, and here he is." Hunter stops as Seth walks in. "Seth, take good care of this girl alright, don't be like the previous asshole that didn't cherish her, or else I be making sure you be jobbing to everyone." He threatens in jest.

"Wow wow wow, alright Hunter, after what you said, I will definitely not stray." He comes across to peck my cheeks. "I be coming out after Finn, I wanna see how much of a heel you can get with the crowd."

"Let's see whether the crowd will be hyped up for me first." I replied as I looked back at him and sees the pendant he's wearing. "Today will be a fun day." I closed my eyes and prepared to head out as Raw began to air.

After a minute or so, I got the call to go out. "Sasha, we are playing your entrance, in 3, 2, 1, alright go." The producer tells me.

I comes out to a big pop but I didn't bother to really pander to the crowd as I walks towards the ring. That is my new attitude, caring for myself only. After I got to the ring, I took off my shades and passes it to a ringside crew before taking the microphone from him. As I was about to speak, the crowd started chanting. "SASHA AND ROLLINS, SASHA AND ROLLINS!" The chants kept coming in and it disrupts me, and I couldn't supress a smile before deciding to ad-lib this. "I think he isn't here yet guys." I stopped and remembers how I was supposed to start. "Today isn't about Seth Rollins, today I'm going to talk about Becky Lynch, the person who stole the title from me."

The crowd pops upon hearing Becky name and started chanting her name. "BECKY BECKY BECKY BECKY!"

"You can chant Becky for all you want, but it doesn't change the fact now she stole my WWE Women Championship title." I stopped for a bit and looks at the crowd who shows mixed reactions. "The Women championship is everything to me, I won it at Wrestlemania, and I wasn't even supposed to be in the match, she dropped the ball. I picked it up and ran with it, I made Ronda Rousey tap out, not once, but twice. Has Becky done that before, no she didnt." The crowd pops for me quickly as they knew I was the only one who really did that. "You all cheer for me, but you all know this, I am just Becky Lynch replacement till she came back, I was just her substitute, all the Sasha chants, it's just hiding the fact you all support her more than me, even though I was the one dominating the women division, I beaten everybody in the locker room already, including Becky Lynch!" I emphasised her name loudly. "The only thing she got over me was that briefcase, it was her Irish luck that helped her steal the title from me, and she has the women title, but she won't hold it for long because I am going to take back my title at Hell in A Cell."

The crowd pops for me again and chants my name. "SASHA SASHA SASHA SASHA!"

"All of you are just hypocrites, don't bother chanting my name, support Becky Lynch like the hypocrite she is." I shot the crowd down but they just kept cheering. "Becky Lynch, if you arent scared, come down here right now and accept my challenge."

Finn entrance hits instead and he comes out quickly and panders to the crowd before heading straight to the ring. "Sasha, you have to cool down please." He holds onto the WWE Universal Championship. "Becky doesn't deserve this, she gave you the opportunity to hold this title, you ought to be-

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I shouts at Finn instantly, getting into his face without fear. "I am calling out Becky Lynch, not Finn Balor, but it's okay, because you are just like Becky Lynch, you took advantage of your friend worst situation and stole his title." I stopped and then hears chants about Rollins before I continued. "You are just as much of a hypocrite like Becky Lynch is and you are nothing more than just a paper champion!"

"Aren't you a paper champion too, before your latest reign as champion, you couldn't even defend your titles anywhere." Finn shots out coolly. "So don't call me a paper champion when you are one."

I was crossed and I threw a slap towards Finn, which he grabs it before it made contact.

Just then, Seth entrance plays and the attention was taken away from us as everyone cheers for him despite his previous week promo. "Wow wow wow Finn, paper champion….the last time I remember you were still Universal Champion, you vacated it in less than 24 hours, and we still have scores to settle from last week." He takes out his wrist bands and his shirt.

Finn drops the mic and takes out his jacket before gesturing Seth to come to the ring.

Seth smirks at Finn as he walks up the steps and with the mic still in his hands. "Finn, you think I will just come in without a plan?"

Finn was bemused by his words and next, he didn't see what was coming. I gave him a low blow and it got him falling to the mat and Seth gets in and starts stomping at Finn. I enjoyed the moment and then decides to join in, giving Finn a few stomps of my own.

Before I could do more, Becky music hits and she comes out quickly and immediately dashes to the ring and starts throwing lefts and right at me. I struggled at first before Seth comes in and pulls her away and gets an elbow short for his effort. That gave me time to get back to Becky and I throws punches at her and we continued brawling.

Seth tries to pull Becky away again but Finn recovers and gives him an uppercut for his trouble and it became an all-out brawl between the four of us. Seth and I was thrown out of the ring as we were heels in this scenario. Before we could get back to the ring for, Hunter comes out. "THE FOUR OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" He shouts at us. "STOP IT!" He surveys the situation and then walks down the ramp. "The four of you have beef to settle, you all will settle it in the ring later tonight. It will be the two of you, Finn Balor and Becky Lynch, versus Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks."

The crowd pops for it we stared down towards Becky and Finn before deciding to proceed backstage to receive our next set of instructions. "Hey that was a good way to kick things off." Hunter says as he hi fives me and Seth. "Alright, go to Helms for your match instructions, he is the one planning it."

….

I was in my wrestling attire now and was out in the ring, waiting for Becky to come out as Finn has already made his entrance. The plan was simple, get under Becky skin, I will push her onto Finn as she enters the ring. I was excited to be able to start a storyline with Becky as being able to match up against one of the best in ring technician is something I relished. She is my best friend too and we have amazing chemistry with each other and the storyline that was presented to us made things even better.

Becky music plays and I quickly show a look of disdain as she walks up to the ring. She poses with the title right after she walks into the ring and I immediately pushed her hard onto Finn. She ran towards me and we started scuffling before both our partners pulled us apart. I looks at her and shakes my head in anger before I got out of the ring.

Throughout the duration of the match, I got under Becky skin all the time, slapping Finn a few times or taking the opportunity to attack her when the referee got distracted, all meant to get some heat from the crowd, but they were all still split, half supports me and half supports Becky.

Soon the hot tags comes to me and Becky and she gets left and right at me, which was the classic face move. I let hear beat me down before I got to the ropes and she has to stop, which gave me time to regroup and plan my next move. As she went back after me, I went to the ropes again and the referee has to pull her back which gave me the opportunity to poke her in the eye and I started throwing lefts and rights at her before throwing her to the turnbuckle, where I set her up for a meteora.

Before I could do so, she hits me with a clothesline which I sold it like I was hit by a truck. As we both gets up, she slaps me hard and then sets me up for her signature suplex.

As she lifts me up, I countered it quickly into a pinning manoeuvre which she kicks out quickly and I was thrown into the disarmer. I quickly sold the pain she was inflicting on me till Seth pulls me out.

As he checks onto me while I leans onto the steel steps, Finn comes in and gave Seth a diving dropkick onto the barriers. I looks at him and sees that he was fine, just selling the move. I was pulled up by Becky soon after and I grabbed her head and gave her a mini stunner off the rope, stunning her and I got to the ring and lands a missile dropkick at her, causing her to hit the turnbuckle. I ran towards her and gave her a running knee and sets her up for the meteora.

Before I could execute the move, she throws a few shots at me and staggers me and ran to clothesline me. I did the same and we both fell to the mat and it was time to tag in our partners. I tagged Seth soon and so did Becky with Finn and my male counterparts started to hit each other with their signature kicks.

Seth was in a lot of trouble, and he was given a sling blade for his trouble, and Finn immediately gestures for his drop kick to the turnbuckle, where he will then perform his finisher. Except that Seth holds onto the referee while he tried to get up and it got him distracted and that gave me the opportunity to give Finn a low blow.

The crowd erupted in a mixture of boos and cheers towards what I did. The low blow gave Seth the opportunity to give Finn the stomp and the pin for the win. I quickly runs towards Seth to give him a hug. "That was brilliant Sasha, clever thing to do." He lifts me up briefly to celebrate before putting me down to raise my hand.

Before we could celebrate further, Becky comes in and push Seth out of the ring, and she tries to hit me, but misses and I gave her backstabber bank statement combo and tightens the hold, knowing the only thing can be done is someone pulling me apart as the match was over. I held Becky for at least 30 seconds before more referees comes in to force me to let go of the hold, so that they could check on Becky.

I gestures for the mike and I walks towards Becky semi limp body and I smirks. "Becky, this is just a preview of what you are gonna get, because I am now challenging you for the Women title inside HELL IN A CELL, if you don't want to suffer world of pain, I suggest you just forfeit the title to me." I drops them mic and takes the women title away from one of the referees and then poses with it, with the same mixed reaction given to me. "I'm the boss!" I shouts out at the crowd.

….

[Seth]

I'm training in the nearby gym with Sasha, pushing myself as hard as I could for the upcoming ladder match for Hell in a Cell. Everyone expected me and Finn to be slotted into a Hell in a Cell match, but it was overruled by Vince as Sasha and Becky was scheduled to go on last and there were too many Hell in a Cell matches. I was sore at the fact it got changed but after persuasion from Hunter and later Sasha, I let it be as a ladder match would be fun too.

I am now viewing my phone to take a look at the 3 floor mansion I bought at Orlando recently and approving the design that the interior designer has given to me. The loft is meant for Sasha and me to stay for the possible future as we will be going to the PC for gym training most of the time and I planned to ask her to move in with me when the time is right.

"Hey what are you doing Seth, what are you looking at?" Sasha sneaks onto me, lying on my shoulder. "What are these interior designs for? Are you buying a house?" She asks as she pecks on my cheeks.

"No." I lied quickly. "It's for my parents, I'm making sure the ID I recommended them design their house based on what they like." I quickly cooked up a logical lie so that she would be fooled by it. "So how are you doing, lazing around?" I turns around and pats my lap, gesturing for her to sit on it.

"Nah, we are done for now, so I decided to come find you first and see if you are still having the sullen face over not being able to have a match inside the structure." She pinches my cheeks and giggles as I made funny faces back at her. "You are so cute Seth." She pecks on my lips and then pulls me up. "Come, selfie time." She leans in onto me and makes a pose which I followed.

After a few selfies, she giggles as she leans onto me and posts all of them up. "So you received an invitation from Big E or Xavier yet, they want us on their show and play some games?"

"Yeah I received it 30 minutes ago, was planning to ask you the same thing." I couldn't help but lean in to peck on her forehead. "We are to team up against Charlotte and AJ in WWE2k19, do you want to brush up on your skills later?"

"That's something I am planning on asking you." She giggles again as she puts her phone aside. "Shall we go back to the apartment so I can get some tips from you?" She rubs nose with me. "That is if you don't suddenly kiss me and make me melt."

"That is if you don't suddenly jump onto me to kiss me." I laughed out as I checked my phone. "Alright, I go get a quick shower first, once I'm done, we get out of here, is that okay?"

"Sure, I need to take a shower too, we meet here later in about half an hour, see you babe." She walks away to take her bag.

I went to my duffle bag and takes out my towel and toiletries so that I could get a shower quickly. As I heads towards the shower area, my vision went blurry in an instance and I lost all my strength and I fell to the floor, and the last thing I see was Sasha running towards me before my world turned black.

…..

My eyes flutters and the first one I see was Sasha, who hugs me immediately. "Thank goodness Seth, you are awake." She caresses my cheeks and breathes a sigh of relief. "You scared me earlier when you suddenly fainted." She holds onto my hands. "The doctor says you are dealing with flu, you need to rest up, so no more training for the time being." She tells me as she slowly brings me up to a sitting position.

"Who knows about this?" I asked softly as I scanned my surroundings.

"Just Becky, Finn and the staff who got you up the ambulance just now. I told Hunter about it, he's talking to the doctor now to see if you be ready." She holds onto my hands with tears about to fall. "You got me so scared just now, I thought you are going to leave me." Her tears comes spilling off quickly.

I felt bad seeing her tears dripping off and I weakly wipes the tears off her eyes. "It's nothing, I am fine, just a bit of minor flu, I be alright, and I be healthy in a few days." I assured her by holding her hands to give it a kiss. "If you keep crying, you are going to make me guilty and I definitely won't recover, so don't cry anymore alright."

She nods and just comes across to hug me. "If you are unwell from now on, you are to tell me, don't keep it to yourself, alright, if you don't tell me, I will ignore you for the rest of the day." She threatens cutely as she lies on shoulder.

"I promise you Mrs Rollins, I promise." I smiles out at her as I broke the hug. "Silly girl, don't you cry anymore alright, it hurts my heart to see you crying, you understand?" I didn't like her crying as it made me feel bad.

"I am not Mrs Rollins, so I'm allowed to cry." She retorts sadly as she comes to hold my hands. "If you don't take care of yourself, I will not be Mrs Rollins." She threatens cutely as she feels my forehead. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, I think not enough sleep was the reason why I got sick." I explained to her as I see the door open. "Hey Hunter, how is the prognosis for me?"

"The doctor advises you not to wrestle at Hell in a Cell and that is something I want to tell you to do." Hunter eyes me keenly and sighs. "But I know you will definitely not withdraw so I can't stop you, my contingency plan is someone will take your place to face Finn if you aren't well on Sunday, so I suggest you rest up well and I let the medical staff access you before l decide whether you wrestle Finn." He then takes his phone out. "I be answering a phone outside, so Sasha, take care of him first."

I got off the bed gently and Sasha immediately gets to me. "The doctor wants to keep you under observation for the next few hours, so don't move around." She pushes me back down to the bed and then glares at me. "If you try getting up, I will make sure you be tied up the moment you are discharged."

"That is kinky, I didn't know you have this type of behaviour in you Sasha." I couldn't help but tease her.

"I am being serious!" She glares at me as she covers the blanket over me before sitting back down. "Please be good alright." She quickly comes to hold my hands. "Don't be stubborn, you have me to take care of you now."

"Alright babe, I listen to you, I won't leave this room unless the doctor discharges me." I looks at her while she massages my hands. "I am sorry Sasha, I scared you just now, there will not be a second time for this, I promise."

"You do not even talk about a second time." She pouts for me to see as she feels my forehead. "At least I don't feel there a fever, but you better rest up later when you are discharged, no gym training or anything until I say you can?"

"Yes Ma'am." I couldn't help but smile at her sudden bossy attitude towards me. "You are the boss anyway, you are the boss of me now." I referred to her wrestling persona to tease her. "So boss, can you ask the doctor whether I can be discharged?" I shook her hands gently.

"I ask him for you, but you better stay in here and don't move about." She warns me before exiting the room.

She comes back in shortly with Hunter and just comes back to sit down. "The doctor will discharge you after Hunter helped to ask, but you will have to let the WWE doctors check you every day so that they can access you better."

I looks at Hunter in dismay and shakes my head. "Hunter is this really necessary just because I'm down with flu?" I didn't like seeing the doctor so much.

"You either see the doctor every day or I will just pull you out of the match right away." Hunter warns me. "I do not want you to jeopardise your health and safety just because you want to wrestle, this is not how we do things now and we still have big plans for you for the rest of the year, so look at the big picture." He lectures me before coming over to pats me on the shoulder. "Just rest up for now and treat it as a rest period for now." He then looks at Sasha. "Sasha take good care of him for now, if he tries rebelling, just give me a call, alright."

"I will papa, and it would come in handy as he is a rebellious kid." She eyes me keenly.

"He always is." Hunter then looks at his phone and then waves goodbye to us. "I got to go back to the office, see you all again."

…..

Sasha insisted on supporting me to the sofa as she was worried I would faint again. "Easy easy." She says as she helps me down gently and then stretches. "You are so heavy! You need to lose all the fats you gained." She said in jest as she sits beside me.

"I'm fat because I have a very bad girlfriend that keep making good food for me to eat." I couldn't help but lie down on her thighs. "Can I sleep like this for awhile?" I yawns out tiredly.

"No, you sleep in the bedroom, you are going to get a cranky neck." She gets me off her thighs and then pulls me up gently. "We are going to the bedroom now."

"Sasha, I am fine, I can walk by my own power." I complains as she holds onto my arms tightly. "You are worse than my mom."

"I am your girlfriend and you fainted in front of me, so your rights are waived and you already said, I'm your boss so I do what I want." She helps me down to the bed and then feels my forehead. "I go get the thermometer, you stay here." She went to the cabinet and takes out the thermometer to check my temperature. "Hmm, 38.2, you are still feverish, you need to take your medicine and rest up first." She walks away to take my medicine to pass to me.

"Sasha, I'm not a kid!" I complains again as she feeds me the medicine and hands me the water to drink. "Can I be treated like an adult please?"

She shakes her head and just caresses my cheeks next. "No can do unless you recover." She pushes me down onto the pillow. "Time to rest up now, I wake you up when dinner is ready." She leans in to give me a peck. "I be here till you fall asleep, so close your eyes now." She ruffles my hair gently.

"Can I hold you till I fall asleep please?" I holds onto her hands. "Please?"

"Alright." She lies down on my chest and allows me to hold her. "When have you become such a baby?" She teases me as she adjusts the fan speed.

"When we got together." I holds her tighter and inhales her scent. "You must be regretting being with me, don't you? You are now seeing a very idiotic and childish Seth Rollins." I said in jest.

"No, the real Seth Rollins is the nicest guy to be with." She kisses my forehead and covers my eyes. "People need to see the real Seth Rollins I have been seeing for the past few years, he's the sweetest guy around and has the most electrifying eyes. The only bad point is he's stubborn if he can't wrestle." She uncovers my eyes and then turns away to set an alarm for her phone. "I shall nap with you first before I make dinner for you, so it's resting time so no more talking."

"Okay babe." I wraps my arms around her again and closes my eyes, and soon I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Here is chapter 9 guys, chapter 10 might get a bit emotional, so be prepared, please do comment if possible, every comments helps**


	10. Chapter 10

[Sasha]

I was watching the match Seth and Finn was having right now. Seth was cleared just hours ago after the doctors deemed that he is okay but I am still worried, worried that he is trying to put on a strong front.

I winced as Seth was thrown to a ladder, worried that he is given a beating that he isn't prepared for. "Sasha what's wrong, you are never that worried when Seth has his match?" Becky looks on. "Don't worry, he will be fine."

"He just got cleared today, but I suspect he is hiding something from me." I looks on as Finn hits him with a chair repeatedly. "His movement is very different today, not as quick as how he usually does." I eyes how Seth moves as he sold the pain he was dealing with from the chair shots.

"He just got cleared today as you said, he hasn't been doing much conditioning." Becky tries to assure me. "He will be fine, don't worry about it." She slings her arm across my shoulder. "He has Finn to help him too, so don't worry about it."

"I hope so." I continues looking on at the monitor to observe Seth further.

In the ring, Finn positions the ladder at the belt, and slowly scales the ladder, in an effort to get the title and unhook it.

Seth comes in and climbs up quickly, throwing shots at Finn and then smashing his head on the ladder. He stretches his hands out for the ladder but Finn recovers and punches his ribs a few times, causing him to stagger. Seth recovers shortly and punches him a few time before Finn returns with a few punches of his own. They hit each other one last time and they falls to the mat hard.

I winced after seeing Seth falls and observes further if anything happens to him. Thankfully he is able to move, and he crawls to the ropes and slowly pulls himself up and he pants as the referee gets to him to check if he was okay.

He attacks Finn right away with lefts and rights, and Finn returns the favour, throwing lefts and rights back at him and the crowd starts cheering as they starts hitting each other and Seth gets the upper hand as he uses his knee to hit Finn head and he goes to the rope to give him a slingblade.

As he uses the rope to push himself towards Finn, Finn counters it with a spinning dropkick, and Seth falls to the mat.

I have to say, I might have over worried for Seth as he doesn't look like he is sick right now and he rolls out of the ring to recover.

Finn gets out of the ring and walks towards Seth slowly, clutching his ribs. He pulls Seth up and was hit by kendo sticks instantly, Seth suckered him in and hits him repeatedly over and over again before Finn dropkicks him to the barriers as a last resort, but the damage was done.

Seth gets to the ring first and positions the ladder and then scales it slowly and he gets up first as Finn gets in to hits his back a couple of time, still showing the reddish marks of the kendo sticks on his back. He climbs up the ladder and tries to retrieve the title, but Seth hits him a few times and tries retrieving the title himself.

Finn hits him back a couple of times and kicks him on the head, causing Seth to slide off the ladder. Finn seizes the opportunity and gets up, and stretching for the ladder. He holds onto it and I know Seth would lose the match right away.

But just then, the ladder shakes and it starts falling down, Seth pushes the ladder down and Finn falls onto a table outside.

This made me and Beth wince. "Ouch, that gotta hurt a big deal, I hope Finn is fine, that was such a big bump." I said to Becky as I observes further.

The referee access Finn and checks on him, but everything looks fine as he was able to talk to the referee.

Back to the ring, Seth sets the ladder right and climbs up to it and retrieves the title.

The crowd applauds Seth for his effort and the win as his music plays and he shouts out posing with the title on the ladder.

I was relieved that Seth got through the match unscathed and looks at Becky. "Thank god he isn't injured or anything." I hugs her quickly before getting up. "Our match is next, are you ready? Ready to make history?"

"More than ready to do so." Becky gets up and gets up to do her final stretching as our promo began to play so that Finn can be brought to the back.

Seth comes to back with the title, and hugs Hunter first before shaking Vince hands. "Thank you, boss." He thanks Vince before looking at me. "Hey babe." He walks towards me.

I throws myself to him right away and gives him a kiss on the lips. "That is a great match, now you are going to make it hard for me and Becky to steal the show." I said in jest as I touches my forehead with his. "I was worried for you, I thought you were still sick and you were lying about being recovered."

"I'm fully recovered, you don't have to worry about me." He breaks the hug and just pinches my nose gently. "I be here waiting for your match to be over alright." He gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"You better be." I smiles out before getting away from him to do my final stretching as the promo was about to end anytime soon and Becky has to enter the ring as well.

Just then I heard a loud thud, and I turns around and to my horror, it was Seth on the floor struggling to get his wits back. "We need some help here!" Hunter shouts out as he tends to Seth. "Seth, what's happening to you, what is wrong?"

Seth was unable to reply or say anything and I quickly got to him, quickly holding onto his hands. "Seth, what is wrong, what happened to you?" I asked him as the doctors tends to him quickly. "What is wrong with him?"

"We need to get him to the hospital ASAP, get the stretcher." One of the doctor got Seth onto an oxygen tank so that he could breathe.

"Hunter, let me go with him will you?" I pleads, forgetting about the match I am going to have with.

"Sasha you are having your match next, don't worry, I will be there with him, he will be fine alright, I promise you." Hunter grips my shoulder gently, assuring me that Seth would be alright. "Once the match is over, we will bring you to the hospital to see Seth, you got to calm down now." He pulls me for a hug. "Seth will be fine, he will be alright, don't worry."

"He will be, he will be." I mumbled to myself as I recollects my thoughts. "I can do it, I can do it." I said to myself, doing all I can to control my emotions.

The boss himself comes to me and gives me an encouraging tap. "Don't worry Sasha, he will be fine, you can do it, go tear the house down."

I nods at Vince and takes a deep breath. "Thank you boss, thank you." I jogs on the spot to get the distraction away.

….

I tore the house down with Becky, despite the fact my mind was on Seth, whether he will be okay, I didn't know how I did it but I did it, and I win back the title in a very closely contested match.

I got backstage and was applauded by everyone who was still in the gorilla position. "Good job Sasha, you have done it again." One of the producer came to congratulate me.

"Thank you." I shakes the hands of every producers who comes to congratulate me.

After all the congratulatory handshakes and hugs were over, I looks around and was brought away by Charlotte. "Come girl, go get a change, I will bring you to the hospital with Bayley alright, Sami will drive there, go get a change now, and we bring you there as quick as we can."

A short while later, I was at the hospital, being led to Seth ward and I sees Hunter, who was outside. "Papa, how is he?" I was worried.

"He is alright, just that the doctor is keeping him under observation for now as they are running some tests to make sure there is nothing wrong with him." Hunter pats me on the shoulder. "He was waiting for you to come, trying to keep himself awake but couldn't do so as he was too tired, he's asleep now." Hunter brings me to sees Seth from the window. "He's alright, so don't worry." He then pats my shoulder encouragingly. "I have to say despite all the things you saw, you and Becky tore the house down, no one would expect you to be dealing with so much and still be able to put on a 5 star calibre match."

"Thank you papa, but all I want is Seth to be safe and sound, I couldn't focus much on the match, and my mind was all about him." I confided in him. "Thankfully nothing happened to him." I breathes a sigh of relief. "Can I accompany him tonight and then be back by the tapings?"

"Sure, I get someone to drive you to the arena later, I will come by in the afternoon to check on Seth." He pats on me and then yawns. "Alright, don't stay up too late alright, take a rest if needed." That was his last piece of advice before he leaves me.

Charlotte and Bayley comes across to hold me. "Seth is alright, so it's okay now, you want us to stay here with you?" Charlotte offers.

"Yeah babe, let us stay here with you, at least we can help." Bayley joins in.

I shakes my head as I smiled at their thoughtfulness. "It's okay, I be fine, and I can handle myself. Both of you need to rest after the matches you had earlier." I wanted them to go home as I felt I could handle this alone.

"You just had a hellacious hell in a cell match, you are tired too, let us stay with you." Charlotte reasons with me. "Don't try to face it alone, you have us."

"Don't worry Charlotte, I will be fine, I am strong too, if I need help, I will call the both of you, is that okay?" I assures that I be fine.

"Call us if you need help alright." Bayley comes to hug me. "Seth is alright, so don't worry about anything." She pats me for the last time before nodding at me.

After they left, I walks into the room and made sure he was warmly covered before I sits down beside him. "Hey babe, I'm here now." I said softly to him as I placed his hand to my cheeks so that he could feel it.

He stirs shortly and weakly opens his eyes. "Sash you are here." He mouths out softly as he tries to get up.

"Just sleep Seth, just sleep, you need rest now, don't talk much." I ushered him back to down to sleep. "Don't talk first, rest up first, we talk later."

He listens and soon he falls asleep and I sits back down to hold his hands, before fatigue starts overcoming me and I fell asleep holding his hand.

…..

I felt something was touching me and my eyes flutters open and I see Seth smiling at me as he caresses my cheeks next. "Hey good morning." He greets me with more energy.

"Hey honey." I gets up quickly and stretches painfully as my neck and my back feels sore. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asks as I gets up to stretch further. "And how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now babe." He comes across to make me sit on the bed with him. "You got to be very tired given you had such a tough match yesterday." He caresses my cheeks gently and touches my forehead with his. "I just watched the match just 30 minutes ago, you really tore the house down and not knowing what was my condition, you really made me so proud." He pecks on my forehead. "And I have to apologize to you, I did not know what went wrong with me, my body just went limp and I lost myself right after." He holds my hands.

"Don't worry about it Seth, I came out of it fine, I am the Architect girl, I am as tough as you too." I caresses his cheeks and just smile. "You will be fine, but I will dictate your recovery from now on, and you can't stay no."

"Alright alright, you are the queen, I listen to you." He smiles before pulling me for a hug. "I am so sorry that I scared you." He apologizes to me. "Some more it was the second time, and the second time happened before your match, thankfully I didn't cause you to screw up."

"I was scared that I would screw up too when you were sent to the hospital." I tells him the fear of screwing up at the main event. "Thankfully I didn't and thankfully you are alright." I was relieved that he is feeling better now. "How are you feeling, are you feeling wobbly or giddy?"

"I'm feeling better now, just tired because of all the spots from last night." He gets up and just stretches his arms briefly. "Can you get the doctor and ask him how am I?"

"Okay sure I will ask him for you and ask him to check on you." I gets out to find the doctor.

Shortly after, Seth was given the all-clear after being given a scan but was not to be used in any physical role for the rest of the week so he can rest up to heal completely. He was thankful to be out of the hospital as he doesn't like staying in hospital one bit.

"Remember about the appointment you made with the doctor on Wednesday alright?" We were back in the hotel already, and I was making sure he takes note of the doctor appointment. "I will be accompanying you too." I said as I took note of it down in my phone. "I will inform Hunter that you are discharged already but you better don't tell him you are up for Raw tapings later." I warned him as I takes out a fresh pair of clothing as I wanted a shower.

"Okay okay, I stay here, I won't show up in the arena alright." He comes across to hug me. "Are you showering, can I join you?" He rubs my tummy and tickles me slightly.

"Go away!" I pouts for him to see. "I hate you, you always know my weak points." I takes a towel from the hotel wardrobe and just stretches out. "If you want to join, you have a few seconds to come in and it's like now." I walks quickly to the bathroom.

Seth was faster and he gets in the moment I comes in and he closes the door quickly. "So the answer is a yes then, right?" He pushes my shirt up briefly, revealing my tummy to him. "Can I?"

"You can." I lifts my arms up and lets him do what he wishes with me before he leads me to the bathroom and lifts the tap to let the water run down on us. "Don't be so naughty alright." I presses my lips to his gently.

…

[Seth]

I was on the phone with Sasha, telling her it was okay that she wasn't able to accompany me to the doctor. "Don't worry Sasha, I can go there myself, just go for the press conference first, I see you later back home alright?" I smiles at her pouting face.

"Tell me what is the prognosis alright, and I am so sorry that I am unable to attend it with you, I have to attend the press conference for Evolution 2." She looks at me apologetically as her fellow horsewomen gets into the video. "Hey guys, stop coming in." She complains in jest as Bayley and Charlotte comes into the frame.

"Hey Seth, so sorry we kidnapped your girl away from you today." Bayley laughs out as she hugs Sasha. "You had her for too long, so let us have her for the time being, you won't be that petty to us right?"

"I don't think he dares to." Charlotte comes into the frame and waves at me. "Don't worry, once the press conference is done, she is coming back to you alright, we wanted to kidnap her for awhile longer but she said no as she wants to go back to spend time with you." She makes a face as she drags Sasha back to frame.

"Alright alright, we have to go now, so Seth, remember to update me later, I be back by 6pm, so see you later, love you babe." She blows a kiss to me.

"Love you too babe, goodbye." I ends the call and then heads to the hospital to see the doctor to get a result of what is wrong with me.

…

My world came crashing down instantly as I got the bad news. "What do you mean I have leukaemia, and how could I be getting it?" I was in disbelief as I heard the words leukaemia.

"The fainting that you been getting was due to leukaemia, as of now, it's still early stage, so we can treat it quickly, but you need to stop whatever you are doing for now." The doctor advises.

"I can't wrestle? For how long I need to be on the shelf?" That was all I wanted to know.

"For at least 3 months while we try to get it in remission." The doctor replies as he types on the keyboard quickly. "I have referred this case to your WWE doctors as they requested." He tells me.

"What if I insist on wrestling, what will be the consequences?" I loved wrestling too much and I wanted to know what might happen.

"You might not survive if you keep wrestling, a misjudged move on you might kill you, so you have to stop wrestling." The doctor informs me and then pats my hands. "Mr Rollins, you need to understand, this is a life we are talking about, you need to take good care of yourself." He sighs as he continues on. "I know it's hard to take this in but you need to focus your energy on healing and getting better, you still can wrestle."

"I know doctor, thank you, what options do I have right now?" I asked.

"As of now, I am transferring your case to your WWE doctors first and I will give them my suggestions on how your treatment will be like." The doctor pauses and then writes something down on the paper. "I will also prescribe you some medicine to control your illness for the time being, but I suggest you go to your WWE doctors and talk to them and see what the best cause of action is."

"Alright, thank you doctor." I heads out of the room and just walks to get my prescriptions. "Why, why does it have to be me this time around?" That was the words that was running in my head.

Back at home, I was on the phone with Hunter, having to tell him the news first as he is the one handling my character creative direction. "Hey Hunter, I got the report from the doctor, I want you to be the first to hear it."

"It must be something bad isn't it, if you are telling me in this manner, so what is it?" Hunter replies back and could sense that something isn't right.

"I have stage 1-2 leukaemia, the doctor has referred the case to our doctors, I am just here to tell you because at least you know what to do with my character." I was already broken down telling him that. "I am sorry Hunter, I let you and the company down."

"Seth, you did not let me or the company down." Hunter voices it out quickly. "Don't worry about it, for now, just focus on healing and beating this illness away alright." He sighs. "Do you want to announce it at the next Raw taping or just keep it quiet?"

"I announce it at the tapings." I sighs myself and just kicks the sofa. "Hunter I don't know what to do now." I confides in him. "This isn't supposed to be happening now, what I am going to do, how I am supposed to tell Sasha." I falls to the floor. "Should I keep it from her?"

"Don't give up Seth, don't you give up." Hunter lectures me. "And you have to tell her and let her know about this, I know you don't want her to suffer with you, but I am sure she would rather you tell her than wallow in pain alone."

"I will tell her after she comes back." I was struggling to keep my emotions in check. "Hunter please don't tell anyone yet, let me be the one to tell people."

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me, I won't tell anyone about it, rest well Seth and don't think so much, I talk to you later." Hunter ends the call.

I shakes my head and just covers my face on my knees. "Why does this have to happen to me? I am at the top of the chain and I have the best girlfriend with me, why does god have to give me this illness." I mutters to myself as tears spills out.

I took the pills and just sees my phone ringing, it was Sasha who was calling, but I didn't know how to tell her and I didn't want to see or hear her reaction, she tends to be the one who wouldn't be able to take this kind of news easily. I ignored the phone call and just covers my face. I was trying to find ways to tell Sasha that I have cancer, and I do not know how to tell her.

I just covered my face and just stood there, ignoring all the phone calls from Sasha as I covered my face, and contemplating the choices I have left.

…..

Later on I dozed off onto the sofa and I could feel a hand on my cheeks and I stirs and opens my eyes to the familiar touch. "Sasha, you are back." I gets up tiredly and shakes my head as I tried to get myself awake.

"Why didn't you answer my phone calls?" She asks as she sits beside me. "I called you at least 30 times, why didn't you answer?" She presses the issue. "Is there something wrong with you medical report?"

"Just leave me alone Sasha, let me have some rest, I'm tired." I tries avoiding the topic as I didn't want to tell her right away.

"You are avoiding the topic, and that means something isn't right, tell me Seth, what is wrong, share with me please." Her voice was gentle still as she pulls me up. "Please. Seth?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I lashes out at her and just gets up. I didn't mean to lash out at her but it was too late to regret it. "Just let me be alone please?" I walks away from her, I wanted to run away.

Sasha just walks and grabs onto my hands. "Something isn't right Seth, you have to tell me now, you have never lashed out at me before, and I know you didn't mean it, don't do this now Seth, don't keep it to yourself, tell me now please, just tell me what's wrong, we can fix it together."

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THIS?!" I lashed out at her again. "I have stage 1-2 leukaemia, how is it going to be fixable, I can't wrestle anymore for the time being?!" I began tearing up. "I thought I have the perfect life, I have you, and I have the title again, I thought I will be able to keep doing this forever!" I collapses onto the floor and tears up.

"Seth." She squats down and just hugs me. "You still have me to spend the rest of our lives together, I will go through this with you alright, everything will be fine Seth, you will not be alone for this, I will be here with you and we will beat leukaemia together." She pats my back and rubs it next. "Just let it out, everything will be fine alright."

I just cries out bitterly on her shoulder while she comforts me.

….

My eyes flutters open and I realizes it was already night time. I recollects my thoughts and remembers I cried myself to sleep on the bed with Sasha accompanying me. This was something that Sasha did often in the past and how ironic it is now that the roles are reversed, I'm the vulnerable one now.

I walks out of the room and finds Sasha placing plates down on the dining table and she looks at me upon sensing my footstep. "Hey you are up, dinner is just done, come sit down and let's eat, alright." Her voice was tired and strained, and I could see her reddish eyes which meant she must have cried just now.

I felt a pang seeing the swollen eyes but I know if I asked her right away, she would spill for sure so I keeps quiet and just sits down to wait for her sit down as well. "We could have just ordered takeaway babe, you don't have to tire yourself to cook for me." I said to her softly as I held her hands.

"It isn't tiring to me when I can cook for my loved ones." She replies softly as she smiles back at me. "Let's dig in now, alright?"

I nods and just digs in and we didn't talk much to each other, as we were still visibly affected by what happened earlier. I wanted to talk to her more but I didn't know how to broach the topic and I was afraid she would cry out. The least I could do was to hold her hands as long as I could during the duration of the dinner. "Babe, let me feed you alright?" I starts something as I took a piece of the meat and place it near her lips.

"Alright, I feed you too." She smiles back at me and feeds me back. That was basically our interaction for our dinner as I didn't dare to say something else to her.

After the dinner, I observes her as she washes the plates and I notices her rubbing her eyes and I knows she was worried and scared, scared that she might lose me. I walks towards her and quickly envelops her with a hug. "Babe, don't cry please, if you cry, you make me cry too. Hush now alright, I will be fine." I said to her softly and just pecks on her cheeks.

"I'm not crying, my eyes just itchy today." It was a very bad excuse from her as I could sense how strained her voice is. "I'm tired too, I didn't get much sleep the last few days." She continues washing the plates.

"Sasha, I know you too well babe, don't try to lie." I said to her gently as I made sure her hands was free of soap. "I will be fine, I will fight this for you, I will fight leukaemia off and I will be with you forever, I bring you to see the northern lights like I promised." I made my promise to her.

She shakes her head and turns to face me. "You just need to promise me you will let me go through this with you, let me be with you through this obstacle, alright, promise me." The tears in her eyes was threatening to fall.

"I promise." I cleans the tears off her eyes and forces myself to control my emotions the best I could. "You have to promise me you will not cry, because if you cry, I would cry too, you are the one I living for, don't cry anymore Sasha, alright." I kisses her temple gently before clearing the tears off. "Just this time, I let you cry alright, but afterwards, no more tears, we face this and beat this together."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I will not cry, until the day you recover and get this into remission." She shows me a smile before hugging me.

* * *

**Here is chapter 10 guys, please enjoy**


	11. Chapter 11

[Seth]

I was ready to make my way to the ring to announce to world that I'm sick and I need to vacate the Universal Championship so that I can take the time off to fight this illness. A pair of hands come across to hold mine. "Hey Seth." I recognised it as Sasha voice and I turns around to see her smiling at me to encourage me. "Do you want me to be there for you, should I come out with you?"

"No I be fine, don't worry about it, I still can make it till the end of the speech, and it might not take long." I looked back at her, and my tears threatened to fall and it took me whatever I have in me to push it away. "I be fine Sasha, don't worry alright." I come across to peck on her forehead.

My entrance then plays loudly and I nods at everyone in the gorilla position before heading out with my Universal Championship title and I looked at the crowd which has a mixture of boos and cheers. I smiled at them as I walks down the ramp, tapping everyone I could before I heads up to the ring, where I takes a look at the crowd. I took the mic and then closes my eyes to think back what I was planning to say. I took a deep breath in and then looks at the crowd. "Hey everyone, please deal with me for the next few minutes or so, I am going to say loads of BS probably so please bear with me."

The crowd was silent for me and I mustered all my courage to begin what I was planning to say. "I have been wrestling since I was 16 years old, it has been my life for the past 16 years. I came from the Indies to Ring of Honor and then WWE came calling for me. This place has been home for me for the past 9 years, I started out wearing wrestling tights, wrestling in FCW before it turned into NXT today. Triple H and Dusty Rhodes saw something in me and taught me whatever they could and they made me the first ever NXT champion." I stopped to compose myself as I thought of Dusty, who was basically my NXT Dad and I decided to cut my words short. "Fast forward to now, I am holding the Universal Championship." I held the title on my shoulder and then continues on. "This title meant the world to me, it really did. All I wanted to do is hold this title and perform in front of all of you guys, this is my dream, and I will fight anyone to defend this title and no one is going to take it from me, you definitely have to kill me to take this away from me." I paused as I have to compose myself for the main speech ahead.

Half of the crowd pops for me and the other half boos me which was expected as I was a heel, but I didn't mind as they didn't know what's happening. "Here the story guys, just two weeks ago, days before Hell in a Cell, I was training for my match, and I fainted and doctor diagnosed it as flu after he saw me. At Hell in a Cell, I fainted again after I got backstage after my ladder match, and I was immediately sent to the hospital for testing to see what was wrong. The doctor ran some tests on me and gave me the news I have leukaemia." I stopped as the crowd stood stunned hearing my announcement. "Because of this, I have to vacate the Universal Championship." I finished the sentence and controlled my emotions the best I could.

The crowd was stunned at first before they start to pop for me quickly, chanting my name as loud as they could possibly could. "Thank you Rollins, thank you Rollins!"

"Thank you guys, really thank you, I appreciate it." I smiled at the crowd as I continues on. "Maybe some of you thinks that I do not deserve all these title reigns because I was handed this on a silver platter but I have always told myself as long as I gave it all I can, you all will definitely support me and I hope I have proven myself to all of you." I stopped as the crowd chants for me again.

"YOU DESERVE IT, YOU DESERVE IT!" The crowd chants it for me to hear.

"Thank you guys, really thank you very much." I thanked them again as I continues on. "I will be off the grid for a while, but this isn't a retirement speech or a farewell speech, I am not going to leave you guys, I will definitely return, mark my words guys. I will beat Leukaemia into remission and I will come back and take back my WWE Universal Championship." I lifted the title high in the sky as the crowd began to cheer.

Not long after, chants for me comes up again. "Thank you Rollins, Thank you Rollins!" It reverberates through the entire arena.

I acknowledged it by nodding and I remembered one last thing I need to get it off my chest. "I need to thank everyone who has been supporting me for the past two weeks." I told myself silently not to cry and took a deep breath in. "Roman, Dean, Braun, Kingston, Big E, Xavier, AJ, Finn and lastly Hunter, thank you for being here for me, giving me the moral support I needed, thank you for all the encouragement you gave to me, telling me I be fine, I will recover, I will be able to come back."

I still have one last person that I needed to talk about. "Lastly, to Sasha Banks, I'm sorry." I kept my emotions in check as I thought of her in the back. "If you guys do not know, Sasha has been my girlfriend for nearly 6 months. You guys do not know how much she has to go through with me for the past two weeks when she knew I was diagnosed with this, if it was bad for me, it was twice worse for her." I needed to let the crowd know what happened during Hell in a Cell. "After my match at Hell in a Cell, I got backstage, I fainted right in front of her and she couldn't do anything because her match was coming up next, Hell in a Cell match, and she still tore the house down with Becky Lynch, despite the fact I was in the hospital and she was scared witless and not knowing about how I was at that time."

The crowd has a mini pop for Sasha before I quietened them down. "Sasha I have to tell you this, thank you for being there for me when I was at my worst moment right now and always showing me the smile I craved for. I know you been crying all the time after you found out about my illness, you just didn't want me to worry, you didn't want me to feel bad, I know." A tear came off my eye as I looked towards the ramp. "Sasha, I will promise you this, everyone here be my witness." I took a deep breath and then mustered the courage to say it. "I will beat this and I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in the world, I promise, I will live the rest of my life with you if you are willing to." I stopped my speech and let the crowd cheer for me before I continues on. "Sasha, I love you." I looks at the crowd and see them cheering for Sasha as well and I decided to say goodbye. "

I got out of the ring and slowly gets up to the ramp as the crowd pops for me for the last time. I felt relieved that I didn't break down much and I was able to say everything I wanted to say. I knew once I got backstage, I would probably be so much different than I was now.

As I got up the ramp and takes a wave to the fans one last time, there was a loud pop from the fans and I see them pointing right behind me. Sasha was out here and she runs towards me to hug me. "Thank you Sasha, thank you so much for being here." My tears spills out as I saw the tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry, so sorry that you have to go through this with me." I broke the hug and looks at her.

"Don't you say you are sorry Seth, don't say that." She clears my tears for me and then clears her own tears off. "You are definitely going to recover, promise me you will recover." She touches her forehead to mine. "Say you will recover, say it to me."

"I promise you I will fight this illness off, I will recover, I definitely will." I made a promise, no I made a vow I will beat this illness. "Let me wave to the crowd one and bow to them one last time and we get to the back together, alright?"

She nods and we faced the crowd and bows together once to show our appreciation for the crowd before giving them a wave for the final time.

As we got backstage, Hunter was the first one there and he comes to hug us both. "We are all here for you Seth, everything will be fine alright, we got you the best doctors in the country, you will recover, I promise, do not fall into despair, make sure to talk to us if needed, and we are all here for you." He was tearing up as well as he pats me on the back.

Hunter then steps aside and, Roman and Dean comes to hug me immediately and both were holding back their tears. "Brother, you will be fine, you will beat this thing away, and you will recover." Roman says it softly to me as he pats my back.

"Seth, take good care of yourself, you still have a long road ahead, and we haven't had our massive shield reunion yet, you are not allowed to die, recover and come back to us." Dean breaks the hug and shows out his fists, gesturing for us to do our shield gesture.

Roman showed his fists out and I did the same. "I be back as soon as I can, I promise you both." I smiled at them before looking towards Finn.

"Come here Seth." Finn says and just pulls me for a hug. "We still haven't gotten our big match yet, the ladder match isn't enough for me yet, you will pull through and we will settle our issues in the ring, alright? You will come back from this, take good care of yourself brother." He pats me.

"I will, don't worry about it Finn." I smiles at him and then sees Becky coming over to hug me. "Becky promise me you will help take care of Sasha when I'm not here, please do this for me will you?"

"I will, I promise you I will help you take care of this silly girl." She goes to Sasha and pulls her for a hug. "Little sister, he will be fine, alright don't worry about it." She pats her head gently to comfort her.

"Becky, let me do it alright." Becky lets go of the hug so that I can get over to pull her away to a corner. "Sasha, don't cry please, alright." I looked at her tear stricken eyes and I quickly wipes it off. "I will be fine Sasha, I will be, for you, I will be alright and I will get out of this." I kissed her hands. "It isn't the end of the world for me, it's treatable, and I will be here with you forever." I pressed my forehead to hers afterwards. "I love you Sasha and I will never leave you, this is my promise." I made a pledge to her.

"I love you too Seth, and I will be by your side all the way." She hugs me afterwards.

A short while later, I was viewing my phone as I decided to wait till Sasha would be done with her match in the main event, I was viewing the well wishes from everyone from WWE and the outside world. I have to say, telling people about it got the load off my shoulders as it felt so hard to keep it to myself and to Sasha only. I went on IG and sees a post tagged to me and I taps on it to see what it was. It was from Sasha, she posted the wedding photos I did with her a few months ago and I couldn't help but smile at what she wrote. "This picture was taken a few months ago after we won a free wedding photo shoot, at that time we didn't think of marriage yet, but now after everything we been through, I would say, Seth Rollins, you are the guy I want to spend the rest of my time to be with, you will get through it and we will definitely be able to do this for real, all you need to do is pop the question, the answer will always be yes, nothing will stop me from saying no."

"So she basically gives you the biggest obvious hint ever." It was Kevin Owens who comes across to sit beside me. "I know Sasha for a while and I have to say she's a real softie and she doesn't share much with us regarding her personal life." He pats me on the shoulder. "For a girl who is showing so much courage to be with you and already basically giving you the answer to just propose to her, you should just do it man. You are sick, that I know, but it's not that bad, at least she is willing to stick through thick and thin with you, you should know what to do, am I right?"

I nods at Kevin and smiles. "Thank you Kevin, I know what I should do." I pats him and then gets up to walk to the gorilla position.

As I got there, I saw Sasha and Becky waiting to make their entrance to fight each other for the Raw Women Championship. "Hey Sasha." I made sure she knows I was here. "Good luck to your match and be careful, alright."

"I will as always Seth." She smiles warmly at me before pushing herself to hug me. "You saw the post I put on IG didn't you?" She asks me softly. "What do you think?"

"You will know after the match is over, the answer will be there for you." I said to her warmly before giving her a short kiss on the lips. "Go out there and tear the house down again Sasha." I smiles at her and then ushers her ahead.

After she went out, I decided to do what I think was best for me and Sasha and I took the time to text some people before looking at Hunter. "Hunter, can you help me do something please?"

**…...**

[Sasha]

I got back to the gorilla position after the match was over and I couldn't see Seth and I was disappointed. "Where is Seth?" I asked around.

"He went off somewhere to get something, but he has tasked me to task people to bring you to a place, so get yourself a shower and then get ready, we are going to bring you there." Hunter ushers me backstage. "You will know everything when we bring you there." I was pushed away to the locker room.

After I got dressed up, Bayley and Charlotte brought me to a car, and then pushes me into it and they got in. "Alright, we are leaving now, let's get going Kevin." Charlotte shouts out.

"Sure no problem!" Kevin drives off and just waves at me. "Hey Sasha, I'm your chauffer for the day with Charlotte and Bayley as your escorts and we are kidnapping you somewhere and you have no way to say no." He heads off.

"Where are you bringing me to, Orlando has nothing for me to see already." I sort of have an idea what were they up to, it must be Seth planning something again. "Did Seth put you up to this?" I asked bluntly as I could already guess the answer.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, but whatever, you aren't supposed to know where you are going, so we have to do this." Charlotte and Bayley made sure I was blindfolded next.

"Do you really have to go to such extremes?" That was my final complaint as I didn't have the strength to argue with them.

"We have to, or else you will keep questioning." Bayley made sure my arms were pinned this time. "This is a top secret mission organised by Papa Hunter, so bear with it sis."

Soon I could hear a door unlocking sound and I was brought in and my arms was immediately freed. "Guys is there any more things I have to do before I can take out my blindfold?" I asked as I decided to play around with them.

"Yes babe, you can take out the blindfold now." Charlotte voice zooms in.

I took out the blindfold and it was pitch black. "Are you all trying to prank me?" I looked around trying to look for a switch to turn on a light at least.

Just then, lights came on and I was standing in a big living room with few cameras men and my good wrestling friends all in here, Charlotte, Bayley, Becky, Finn, Kevin, The New Day trio and The Bar duo all here. "Hey Sasha, we were told to bring you here by this guy." They points towards the staircase.

It was Seth and he walks down with a bouquet of flowers. "Sorry Sasha for doing this to you, I know you wouldn't care how I would pop the question, you would say yes, but I want to make it special for you and I want to let people record it so that in case if I can't make it, at least there this to remind you about." He comes down and passes me the bouquet of flowers. "It is going to be hard for me in the next few months, but let get this done." He bends down on a knee and takes a box out. "I can't promise that nothing will ever go wrong in our lives, especially that I have to deal with leukaemia. But I can promise that we'll be side by side, taking all of life's challenges head on and making the best of every moment that we're alive. Sasha Banks, will you marry me? "He opens the box to reveal an amethyst crystal ring.

As much as I predicted he would propose to me, I didn't know he would go to such an attempt to do so for me. "Why did you have to do things in such a way Seth?" My tears starts dripping.

"This might be the last ever thing I might be able to do for you Sasha, so it's just a simple yes or no question, will you marry me Sasha?" He asks again.

"I already said it to you, you just have to pop the question, because the answer will always be yes." I nodded immediately with tears already flowing down my cheeks.

He gets up and quickly puts the ring onto my ring finger before pulling me for a passionate kiss as everyone cheers out loudly. We pulled away quickly and everyone cheers for us. "I wanted all the best moment we have to be recorded, especially something like this so that this memory will always be there for us." He holds onto my hands and just smiles. "Once I recover, we will get married, you will become Mrs Lopez or Mrs Rollins, which will be up to you, and you will be my boss, alright?" He clears the tears off my eyes and just pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

I returned to it quickly and I heard the cheering from everyone who is present I quickly pulls away. "Stop it all of you, stop it now." I couldn't help but be embarrassed by everyone who is cheering for the both of us. "How did you get so much thing to be done in an hour?"

"I didn't do much, I only requested Hunter to let these people take video about this for a future WWE 24 documentary." He just looks around and then looks back at me. "As for this place, I meant to surprise you when we had our scheduled break after Survivor Series, but I decided to do it now for this proposal babe." He then holds my hands. "This is the new loft I actually bought recently so that we can stay here together when we have no house show."

I wanted to get angry at him but I knew he just wanted the best for me and I ignored that thought of mine. "Next time, I want you to share with me if you want to buy a new house, I can chip in too, and I'm not poor." I looked at him with a mini scowl. "And I'm your fiancée now, so you have to share everything with me, and I mean everything." I looks at him with a look, telling him to say yes.

"Okay okay okay, before you all continue your talk, we got to go alright." Kevin says as he comes across to hug us both. "Congratulations Seth and Sasha, take good care of each other, and Sasha, call us if Seth needs help" He pats Seth first and then leave first.

We were given plenty of congratulatory hugs as they started leaving, leaving me alone with Seth. "So I have been given the rest of the week off to spend with you, so when are you seeing the doctors?" I leans onto him for a hug and holds his hands. "Let me go with you."

"The doctors will see me on Wednesday to see what will be the best course of action for my illness." He tells me everything and then looks around the loft. "Do you want a tour of this loft since it's going to be our home for the long run?"

"Yes sure, bring me around please hubby." I made sure to pronounce the word Hubby sweetly for him.

He brought me to all the rooms before bringing me upstairs which was the bedroom as a whole. "Do you like this?" He shows me the bedroom.

Pictures of me winning the NXT title, the first time I won the Raw Women Title and the main event win I got at Wrestlemania was hung on the wall. "Oh my god Seth, how much did you spend to get this framed up, and the wedding photo we took!?" She walks and looks at all the framed up photos I managed to get for the bedroom. "Awww Seth." I turns back to bear hug him. "I really don't deserve you."

"I am the one who doesn't deserve you Sasha." He kisses my forehead lightly and then brought me to the sofa to sit. "I am a sick man now, and I do not know how bad my condition can get, so this is the best I can give to you for now, and I want to tell you this." He takes in a deep breath. "You can leave me if you want to, you don't need to take care of a sick person like me."

"What are you saying Seth? I am not going to leave you, I will love you forever and share everything with you." I don't like what he is telling me and I show my displeasure towards it. "I am your fiancée and your future wife, you are not allowed to say any of this anymore, you hear me?" I was being serious and I really didn't like how he wants me to leave him. "When you proposed to me just now, you already gave up your freedom to me, so I will dictate whatever I think is correct for you, starting with your treatment." I looked at him sternly. "The only way you are able to get out of this is if you want to break this engagement up and say you never ever loved me."

Seth just smiles and holds my hand which has the ring. "When I bought this house and then proposed to you, I envisioned spending the rest of my life with you, with Bell and Kevin." He smiles as he pulls me for a hug. "I will get this illness in remission and we will plan the next part of our life together."

"That will come later." I thought of something else. "Come, its late, we have more to talk about tomorrow, let's get some sleep now, I am tired, and so are you." I pulls him with me to the bed which I thought was just too big for the both of us.

As he sits on the bed with me, I pushed him down to the bed and gets on top of him where I pull his shirt up his head. "Sasha what are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" He says in jest as he knows where this will be leading.

"As I said, you don't have any say when it comes to us." I removed my top off quickly and then leans in onto him. "I am yours tonight and you are mine so Seth hubby, are you ready for it?" I starts drawing circles on his chest gently to seduce him further.

He holds onto my hands and just pins me down to the bed. "Sasha, are we really going to do this?" I know his self-control for me isn't that strong and it won't take much from me to break him.

"You have to because I want it." I pulled him down to kiss his lips deeply.

**...**

I opens my eyes to see a smiling Seth and I couldn't supress my smile in return. "Good morning Seth hubby." I inches forward to give him a morning kiss. "When did you wake up?

"5-10 minutes ago my dearest purple goddess." He caresses my soft cheeks and just holds me closer. "I want to keep holding you my dear and inhale your intoxicating scent." He starts nuzzling my neck.

"Hey…..you had me last night." I hit him lightly in jest as I touches my forehead with his. "You do know this bed is so big right, why did you buy such a big bed?" I giggles as I teases him for his bad furniture choices. "We have so much space and we are cuddling closely to each other." I lies on the crook of his neck and feels his cheeks. "Do you want anything to eat?" I gets up to stretch, forgetting the fact I was totally naked.

"I want to eat…you!" He pushes me down to the bed and starts kissing my lips passionately.

I didn't attempt to fight it and I craved in to it and battled with him for supremacy on the biggest bed we ever shared. I have to say he is an amazing kisser as I would always fall into a trance after he kisses me. We broke for air after a short while and I could only hit him in jest. "Pervert hubby, when have you turned into such a naughty idiot?" I giggles as I snuggles closer to him.

"Ever since we started being intimate more and having you seduce me when there a good opportunity to do so." He teases me about the times we were more intimate than normal which was mostly because of me.

"Naughty you, you were the one that asked whether we can stretch the boundaries." I pouts for him to see. "Alright, no more boundaries now, wait, we are going to have more boundaries, conversation over." I got up and purposely crossed my arms cutely so that he would placate me.

"As you said, no boundaries, so I can tickle you whenever I want to." He starts tickling my hips, basically my weak point and I have to try to get away from him as he will be tickling me till no tomorrow. "Get away you idiot!" I tries to fend off the tickling so that I could escape but to no avail as he holds me quickly. "Go away, stop holding me, I hate you." I hits him in jest.

"You love me, that's for sure." He pulls me up and just gives my forehead a peck. "I go wash up first, we go out for breakfast, is that okay?" He gets off the bed and heads for the bathroom.

I follows him in, not caring about the state of undress I was in. As he was about to wash his face, I pulls him with me to the shower and lets the water run. "We shower together before heading out for breakfast." I kisses his lips deeply.

As we were ready to head out, our doorbell rings. "That's strange, who will look for us here?" Seth gets the door and sees my fellow horsewomen in here along with the New Day, the bar and Kevin. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Helping you start an impromptu housewarming party." The girls shouts out as they shows out the bags of items they were holding. "And we need to test whether you will be a good husband to our dearest little sister." They grabs Seth and pulls him to the living room.

I follows and just makes sure they don't have Seth on ransom. "Hey, don't touch my hubby!" I scowls for them to see. "He's mine." I sits on him so that they couldn't take him away. "Can we have breakfast first before you all do some silly games to us?"

"We got you breakfast!" Big E holds the big bag of breakfast. "We are here to test Sasha whether she be a perfect wife to our brother Mr Seth Rollins."

"Are you all being serious?!" Seth and I said in unison.

* * *

**Here chapter 11 for you guys, please read and give me comments on whether this story is good**


	12. Chapter 12

[Sasha]

Raw tapings would now be a sadder day for me as Seth has to be put on the side-line so he could concentrate on beating the illness.

I received a lot of support from everyone regarding Seth and definitely negative remarks calling me pretentious to be staying with Seth which I ignored as they were trolls. All I needed was my fellow wrestlers believing me that I was true to him, and that was enough.

I was on the phone, talking to him and wanting to hear his voice. "I be back by 4am alright, don't wait up for me, okay, make sure you sleep so that you can go for your radiation therapy the next day alright?" I smiled as I remembers the days that he stays up for me so that he could give me a hug before we heads for bed. "Be a good boy or I will not talk to you." I threatens in jest and laughs out as he pouts.

"Aww Sasha, I be fine, I just want to see you first, I can wait up for you, and it's no biggie." He whines as he ruffles Bell. "Come Bell, say hi to mommy." He shows Bell for me to see.

"Hey Bell, mommy loves you, be good and take care of daddy alright." I laughs out before seeing Charlotte, Bayley and Becky looking at me in disgust. "My girls are looking at me in disgust already babe." I pushes my phone and lets Seth see. "Look at their faces."

All of them fakes fainting to the floor and I laughs out with him. "Your girls are funny, that's for sure, alright, be careful in the ring later, I catch you later, I need to have dinner now, love you babe."

"I love you too hubby." I blows him a kiss before cutting the call. "The three of you are so terrible, I'm just trying to talk to my man." I hits them in jest as I walks with them towards the catering area, where we could have some food to eat. "So what do you think papa are going to tell us later?"

"I don't know, you already became a face due to the circumstances with Seth, and Evolution is coming up really soon in 3 weeks' time, maybe they would want the 4 of us to slug it out before survivor series?" Charlotte makes a guess.

"The four of us definitely haven't fought in the main roster since we were called up, maybe they might really do it." Bayley says as she stick to Becky. "What do you think about this Becks?"

"It might be a fatal 4 way given our triple threat match last week was a no contest because Charlotte and I accidentally hit Sasha." Becky laughs out as she thought of what happened last week. "And this crazy psycho comes hitting us with chairs and the crowd pops for her still." She comes across to strangle me playfully. "It's so nice, you are still cheered despite showing heel antics."

"I wish to be a heel but papa words was final, he wants me back as a face." I complains in jest as we sits down at catering.

"You have to be a face given the crowd been cheering for you and Seth name whenever you appear, it has to happen anyway." Charlotte reasons with me as she helps to take food for everyone. "Is he coping okay anyway?"

"He's tired from all the treatments, but at least his condition is slowly getting better." I replies positively as I texts him to remind him to take his medicine. "He's still bummed obviously but at least he isn't that negative now, he's willing to share with me his frustrations." I smiles out at Seth replies before sending him some emojis. "Roman and Dean told me he shut them out the last time he tore his knee, so at least he's improved in this aspects?"

"Are you able to cope though?" Becky comes in and asks, holding my hands. "You are like him, you don't share your problems with us." She was blunt and she was right.

"I have you two and I have him, it's more than enough." I said as I wraps my arms around Becky and Bayley. "It's going to be tough, but I can get through it." Charlotte comes to hold me from behind. "And I have this 34 year old lady too." I teases Charlotte age as I takes my phone out. "Shall we take a selfie?"

"Sure." My girls said in unison.

…..

I got back home and brings in my suitcase quietly as I didn't want to wake up Seth or Bell and Kevin. Bell and Kevin looks at me briefly before going back to sleep. I slowly gets upstairs and puts my suitcase down gently before taking a look at Seth, who is still sleeping in with the blanket not covered on him properly. I covered the blanket on him gently before pecking on his cheeks.

I remembered to get a quick shower first as I wanted to be more delicate with Seth condition, I didn't want him to get sick because of bacteria. It was a quick shower and I got out quickly, with my hair already blown dry and I was at my walk-in wardrobe which I felt was just too big for me as I don't have so many clothes to fit in. I combs my hair and yawns out tiredly as I took a look at my phone to see my upcoming schedule and remembers I was removed from most live events except for Fridays so that I could have the time to take care of Seth.

As I sets some dates down for Seth upcoming appointments, a pair of arms comes across to hold me. "Hey beautiful." Seth scruffy voices comes in. "What time did you come home?"

"Hey hubby." I put my phone aside and turns to face him. "Half an hour ago, why did you wake up? You should go back sleep or you be more tired after the radiotherapy session." I ushers him to bed.

"Not used to sleeping alone all the time." He says as he lies back down to the bed while I made myself comfortable beside him. "At least it's better now with you here with me." He yawns out tiredly.

"Sleep now Seth, just get to sleep." I kisses his cheeks gently before leaning on his chest which I treats it as a pillow now.

In the morning, I was still asleep as it was a late flight I took back home and I groans as the sun shines onto us before it got away quickly, and I went back sleeping until I remembered that I should be up right now. I get up quickly and looks for my phone. "Seth, where is my phone, did you turn off my alarm again?" I complains as that was most likely the case.

"Yes I did." He brings in a tray of breakfast for me. "Come have breakfast now my little purpled hair baby." He places the tray down onto a small table which I have not seen before. "Here, eat something now babe."

"When did you get this table?" I asked in curiosity as I takes a bite of the pancake.

"Just yesterday, you need it in case you are too lazy to put your makeup on at the dressing table and you need it after you spilled some makeup on the bed a few days ago." He teases me for something I did a few days ago.

I just pouts in response and just hits the bed childishly for him to see. "I hate you, you said you will never mention this embarrassing matter again." I remembered what exactly happened and blushes immediately. "And you were the one coming to kiss me that causes me to drop all my makeup stuff on the bed."

"To defend myself, it was to say goodbye as I will not be able to see you for 4 days." He defends himself as he places his arm around my waist. "I miss you babe, anything happened to you backstage? And are you going over in the fatal 4 way at Evolution 2?"

"That's the plan as they have something planned for us at Survivor Series." I eats the pancake up quickly. "But I miss being a villain, but Hunter says I have to because of the circumstances surrounding you, and they refuse to boo me despite me using a chair to hit them all, they just cheer louder, basically that what happened to Becky." I says as I burps out. "I'm full, you eat the rest alright?"

"I eat it if you feeds me." He grins at me.

I hits him in jest and just takes the plate and starts feeding him. "I have three days with you until Friday where I have to fly off to Detroit for a house show, I be back around 3am on Saturday." I updates him of my schedule. "Your family will be here to see you, so you need me to book a place nearby to welcome them?"

"I already did that yesterday babe." He replies quickly as he eats up whatever I feeds him. "They do not know we are engaged, they only knows about my illness." He takes the plate away and puts it down on the small table. "But they will love you plenty for sure when you are doing so much for me."

"You did more for me." I exclaims as I leans down on his chest. "I haven't been doing much for you, this isn't doing much, and it's still little compared to what you did for me." I said as I looks at the ring we both wear. "You know we can register our marriage anytime right, when are you willing to register your marriage so I can be Mrs Lopez?" I was waiting for him to set a date so that we could get married.

"Can it wait until I'm better babe?" He looks back at me and holds my hands. "I know you don't mind not having a wedding, you just want our close friends to be with us but I want to give you the best wedding ever, so can it wait until I'm better?" He reasons with me. "This upcoming two months will be the toughest for me, it determines how my life and health will be, if everything clears up, we register our marriage, alright?" He looks at me keenly. "I do not want you to marry me and then watch me die in a few months."

"That will not happen, do not have this mindset, you are not going to die." I looks at him in the eyes. "You are going to live and you are coming back to wrestle, you are." I didn't like what he said. "I do not want to hear negative things from you, you hear me?!" I gets up and walks away from him, I was very angry that he keeps thinking negatively.

"Sasha…." He walks towards me and holds my hand. "I'm sorry, I will not say something like this again." He pulls me for a hug and just kisses my hair gently. "If I say anything like this, I be liable to any of your punishments, alright, don't be angry now." He pulls away from the hug and looks at me. "I promise, if everything goes well, we get married at the end of the year, if not before wrestlemania, alright?"

I nods and touches my forehead with his. "I am sorry Seth, I shouldn't have lashed out at you, I was just scared, the word death scares me, and I am worried that it will take you away from me." I confides in him. "I don't want you to be taken away from me!" I crushes him with a hug immediately. "I am very scared that something might happen to you suddenly and I have to watch as you get taken away from me." I began tearing up.

"Sasha it will not happen alright, don't cry now." He clears my tears off and just cusps my cheeks. "I don't like you crying, I want you to smile more often, you look beautiful that way babe." He kisses my lips gently and just clears my tears off as Bell and Kevin comes to us. "Look, our two babies are not happy you are crying."

Bell comes to me and gets up to lick my face. "Okay okay Bell, mommy is okay, stop licking me." I made sure to sit on the bed to cuddle with Bell. "Alright Bell, be a good girl and sit down now alright." I ordered and makes Bell sits on the floor while Seth brings Kevin to me.

"They thinks I'm bullying you, that so bad, so much for being daddy and mommy to them." He complains in jest as he ruffles Bell head gently.

"They love me more because I don't scold them as much as you do when they poop around the house." I replies as I gave Kevin belly rubs. "You love mommy more than Kevin, am I right?"

Kevin licks me which got Seth scowling at me. "Awww, he turned into a traitor."

**…...**

[Seth]

We were having dinner with my dad and mom and it also gave me the opportunity to tell them that they are going to have a daughter-in-law in Sasha. "Dad, mom, can I tell you guys something?"

"Yes what is it boy?" My mom asks.

"Your boy here has a fiancée now." I holds Sasha hands and shows them the ring that we wore. "I proposed to Sasha a few weeks ago, she said yes, so you are going to have a new daughter now, is that okay with both of you."

My dad and mom were all smiles when they heard it and my mom quickly holds Sasha hands. "We are definitely okay, she is such a nice and beautiful girl but Sasha, our son is sick, why are you willing to marry him still?"

"He is the right guy for me, Auntie and Uncle." She smiles as she addresses my mom. "I am willing to go through this with him." She grips onto my mom hands. "He didn't mind that I was a divorcee, I will not mind that he has cancer, I will be with him for life, and we will get married once he's better." She looks at me and smiles.

"I have to apologize to you, you must be having a tiring time balancing wrestling and taking care of him." She apologizes to Sasha. "I and my husband will move over so that you can have more time to rest." She offers.

"Mom, it's okay, the WWE sends medical staffs to make sure I'm okay, you and dad don't have to relocate, think of the expenses you have to spend just to get a house here." I reasons with the both of them. "Dad don't tell me you agree with mom."

"You are sick and you need our support and we don't get to see you so often, it's nothing to move here, it's not like we don't have properties here anyway." My dad was insistent on moving here as well.

"Dad and mom, you both are old and you have health issues of your own, I don't want it and I don't agree to it, you two are nearing 60 soon, just stay at Davenport, don't worry about me, I will be fine." I didn't want them to take the trouble to move to Orlando just because of my illness. "The doctor did say I'm doing fine, the cancer cells slowly reducing already, I will be fine, alright. I will update you two of my condition regularly alright."

"Alright then, you better be, or I will call Sasha and ask her about it if you do not tell me anything." My mom eyes Sasha keenly and just laughs out with her. "Does my son bully you all the time?" She changes topic.

"He does when he doesn't share his worries with me." She purposely makes faces for me to see. "I'm kidding, he dotes on me like as if I'm his princess." She holds my hands. "When I had my family issues, he flew all the way to Boston to accompany me and made sure everything was alright. That is why I am willing to stick with him to the end." She smiles at me and then continues on. "It's just that he's stubborn sometimes."

"That are the only issues, he is stubborn, I wanted him to be a doctor but he stubbornly became a wrestler." My mom lectures me. "I have plenty of stories of how stubborn he is, let me share it with you."

"Sure Auntie, I would want to take note." She grins at me evilly.

"Come on mom, don't embarrass me in front of Sasha." I complains.

**….**

I arrived at TD Garden, the arena that will be hosting WWE Evolution, arriving earlier than what Sasha expected me to be. I wanted to surprise her backstage as she prepares for her match and I knows she is under tremendous stress as she has been confiding in her friends that she is scared of botching whatever that they planned.

I walks to where she was and sees her in the ring rehearsing some moves with Charlotte, Becky and Bayley and I takes a step forward and taps at Hunter. "Hey boss, how is my fiancée coping?"

"She is stressed and worried, worried that she is unable to live up to the match expectations." He pats me on the shoulder. "I think not having you with her on the road made her more worried than normal, she always say you will always make her feel at ease, not having you on the road with her gave a psychological disadvantage."

"Yeah I know about it, she always confides in me before a big match, asking me for help or to calm her nerves, she is scared she will let you and the company down." I said to Hunter as I looks on. "I go find her first, I catch you later alright."

"Go quickly." He pats me on the shoulder.

I walks towards the ring and just gets the girls attention. "Hey Sasha, your beloved Seth is here, we should stop now for a break." Becky calls out.

"Seth?!" Sasha sees me and quickly gets out of the ring and she jumps onto me quickly for a hug. "Awww, didn't you tell me you will only be here during the evening?" She becomes a little kid upon seeing me. "When did you arrive, why didn't you tell me?" She was giggling.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." I takes a towel from one of the crew and wipes the sweat off her body. "I made some food for you and I got everyone some nice local Boston food too." I hands the bags to the crew members before putting my bag down. "Are you hungry?" I asks.

"Yes definitely, I only had a sandwich for lunch." She says as she wraps her arms around mine. "Let find a place to sit." She pulls me away.

"Wow wow wow, you are already forgetting us the moment you see your boyfriend?!" Charlotte complains in jest as she walks towards us. "What did you feed her with Mr Architect?"

"Lots of love, if that's the answer you don't want to hear." I laughs out as Sasha got up to sit at a production crate.

"That's so cringe, ewww." Charlotte shudders and rolls her eyes. "Never mind, at least you got us some nice Boston delicacies, so we leave you all alone first."

I looks back at Sasha and just hands her the lunch boxes I brought out. "It's healthy bento, let me feed you." I starts feeding her slowly and sees her grinning like a kid. "You are turning into a little kid already Sasha." I said as I placed the box down to clean her mouth. "You are eating so untidily, like a little kid."

"I am your little baby." She pouts for me to see and just pulls me for a peck on the cheeks. "I haven't see you for the past few days, I am so sorry." She shows an apologetic look. "After this we will have plenty of time to spare, alright."

"Don't worry about this, you need to concentrate on one of your biggest match of your life, so it's okay with me." I takes out her ring from my pockets and then slides it on her ring finger. "You little klutz, you forgotten to bring it with you, don't lose it again."

"I won't, thank you babe." She kisses my forehead and just takes the bento box for herself. "I can feed myself, because I want to know what the doctor told you yesterday." She remembers about my doctor appointment.

"Something new, he did say I'm doing better than expected, the scans shows that the cells are slowly thinning out, I have two more sessions to go before he evaluates me further, if it's good, I be on medication and to be accessed further." I told her the news. "That means you won't see me dying."

"HEY!" She hits me quickly. "What did I say about dying? Punishment later, kiss me when I'm making my entrance later, or I be ignoring you for life." She looks away cutely as she eats whatever there left in the bento box.

"That's easy, I have a front row seat anyway with Finn." I pecks on her cheeks and then chuckles as she gobbles up everything quickly. "When did you become such a monster?" I chuckles as I holds her hands quickly.

"When I started dating the architect and he redesigned me into a monster." She fakes biting me which just gains laughs from her girls as they comes to crowd us. "Hey what do you all want, get away from me and Seth." She hugs me possessively. "Don't say we are going to train already."

"Nah, we just gonna tease you first." Becky comes in and just snaps a few pictures of Sasha hugging me. "Good enough for me to tease you in the future." She laughs out at Sasha hugging me. "Our little Sasha has officially aged backwards to 18 years old." She shakes her head.

"Hey, stop teasing me." She just snorts at Becky and just lies on me. "Can you girls help me snap a few photos with Seth, please?" She fakes rubbing her eyes for her fellow horsewomen to see.

"Sure sure, I will take." Charlotte offers and just takes my phone. "Come, Seth smile for the photo." She was making weird gestures to something but I didn't really bother much about it.

She snaps a few photos of it and then laughs out. "If you two lovebirds know, you have two retards behind photobombing you with their weird poses." She points to the back.

Sasha and I turns around and sees Bayley and Becky making funny faces before they gets off. "Charlotte, please make sure we have the photos, thanks." Bayley laughs out as she gets off the production crates with Becky. "Let them take a real picture now alright."

"Alright you both, we take it for real now." Charlotte laughs out and begins to take more photos of us.

After everything was taken, Sasha just giggles as she leans onto me. "Thank you for being here Seth, it means a lot to me that you are able to make it here earlier than I thought you be." She expresses her gratitude by holding my hands. "And making sure I wear the ring, my good luck ring, I thought I wouldn't be able to wear it." She kisses the ring gently.

"Don't worry about it babe." I rubs her shoulder gently and remembers what I wanted to do. "Be careful in the ring later alright and don't scare yourself so much, you are going to do great later, you and your horsewomen are going to steal the show for sure." I made sure to encourage her as I knew what her issues are about. "The only thing that is stopping you is yourself, don't worry yourself, just go out and enjoy yourself, the more you enjoy yourself, the better you be, alright." I imparts my experience to her. "That is how I wrestled, I will go out every single time and enjoy the match."

She nods and touches my forehead with hers. "With you around cheering me on, I will definitely do well, thank you hubby, I love you." She presses her lips to mine.

After a minute or two, we pulled away but still remains knitted to each other. "I love you too Sasha, you are going to steal the show tonight, that's for sure."

**…..**

I was at the front row seats, just right behind the steel steps to the ring and I was waiting for Sasha to make her entrance as she is the last one left. She told me that there would be a surprise for me as she makes her way to the ring.

The crowd pops for hers before anything was played, it shows how popular she is with the WWE Universe. Just then, my entrance music was played and it shocks everyone, including me as she comes out quickly and lifts the title as the word burn it down plays out loudly.

Pyro tubes behind her lights up in fire as she holds the woman title high and the crowd pops loudly while I stood there amazed as my entrance music changes to her next. "And from Boston Massachusetts, she is the WWE RAW WOMEN CHAMPION, SASHA BANKS!" The announcer shouts out Sasha name as the crowd pops for her loudly.

She walks towards the ring slowly, and walks towards me first. "Hey babe, wish me luck." She comes towards me and rubs nose with me.

"Good luck babe." I pecks on her lips gently, gaining a loud pop from the crowd,

"Keep the ring for me alright." She passes me the engagement ring which she deems it the lucky ring. She heads to the ring and lifts the title up high in the sky for her remaining 3 horsewomen to see.

The match begins and it was basically a stare down from the 4 competitors and it would definitely be a classic and they starts it out hot as the crowd was hot for this match as it is the first time the 4 of them has a fatal 4 way against each other in the main roster.

It was already 34 minutes and counting, and I know the match would be ending soon, just that I wasn't given the news who will be winning. Charlotte locks in her figure 8 submission onto Bayley and they were both screaming, with Charlotte screaming for Bayley to tap out while Bayley just screams in pain as the crowd pops.

Just then, I see Sasha scaling up the ropes and she dives onto Charlotte with a frog splash, paying homage to her idol Eddie. I had to clap for it as it was well executed and everyone starts shouting. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Sasha pulls herself for the pin onto Charlotte. "1…..2…." Charlotte kicks out at the last possible second and everyone in the crowd shouts and claps for the 4 of them.

Sasha gets up weakly and then surveys the ring and sees Becky climbing in, the two of them were the remaining ones left, and they stares at each other and dashes towards each other, throwing hard lefts and right at each other, and both of them were not giving in as the crowd plays up duelling chants, cheering for both of them.

As Sasha throws a left hook at Becky, she dodges it and gives Sasha a hard clothesline and it knocks the wind out of her. Bayley comes in and quickly gives Becky her Bayley to Belly finisher but was countered and they starts hitting each other again and again till Charlotte comes in and spears them both, which they sold it by doing a mini somersault in the midst of the move.

Charlotte covers Becky first as she was the nearest. "1…2…" Sasha stomps Charlotte onto the matt and breaks the pin and the crowd pops loudly as they knew it was my finisher. Sasha quickly pulls Bayley towards the two fallen women and just looks at the crowd and hears them popping. She climbs to the top rope and then does a very beautiful frog splash onto the three of them.

The crowd pops loudly as the three women separates out, all clutching their abdomen before Sasha grabs Charlotte and pins her. "1…..2…..3." The bell rings.

Sasha defends her championship in one of the biggest and most amazing matches I have ever seen and the crowd pops for her as she gets up tiredly and sees the crowd popping for her loudly as her music plays. She pants as she glances towards me and gives me a smile. She gets up and then soaks in the adulation from the crowd. "Here is your winner and still the Raw Women Champion, SASHA BANKS!" She raises the title up and nods as the crowd pops for her name. "Thank you Sasha, thank you Sasha!" The chants keeps going.

She was getting emotional due to the response from the crowd, I could see that, I wanted to go in and hug her but I know it's her moment and I claps out loudly for her.

Her fellow horsewomen, gets up bit by bit, Bayley is the first one that gets up and she comes across to hug Sasha. Becky and Charlotte joins them next and the crowd pops loudly as the 4 horsewomen hugged each other, with tears in their eyes.

They broke the hug and just waves the 4 horsewomen signs quickly as Sasha music began airing again.

After they panders to the crowd for an extra minute or two, they held each other hands and raises it all up together, with their free hand showing the horsewomen sign.

Bayley, Becky and Charlotte soon leaves Sasha alone in the ring so that she could receive more cheers from her hometown crowd.

She exits the rings and comes to me quickly and gives me a hug. "Was I a wreck Seth?" I asked him softly.

"You were amazing in the match, you are trending on twitter, you deserve it babe." I pecks on her forehead and just rubs her hands. "Go to the stage, everyone is waiting for you, go now babe." I was proud of her for the moment she created.

* * *

**Here is chapter 12, i hope to see more comments/reviews from all the readers, TIA**


	13. Chapter 13

[Sasha]

I hangs up the photo frame of me holding the women title while showing the 4 horsewomen signs with my fellow horsewomen on the wall and just beams. "This looks good." I mutters to myself as I takes a look at the picture I hung up. My first ever NXT title, my first woman championship, first ever WWE Women tag team championship and many more.

There were empty spaces which I kept personally for me and Seth only, there were only two pictures, the picture where I went public with him, and the wedding photos we took a few months ago in Boston. I smiles at the wedding photo and just smiles at it. "Sasha, you are always smiling when you see the wedding photos." Seth walks towards me.

"I want to take actual wedding photos with you, so that I can place more of them around." I leans on his chest while I keep viewing the mini photo frames I placed. "I will keep decorating and putting more pictures once we get hitched." I turns to face him and then hugs him. "Thank you hubby, you gave me such a nice place to put what I like." I pecks on his cheeks and tucks my chin onto his shoulder.

"You already say, I'm your hubby, so don't say thank you to me." He breaks the hug and just holds my hands. "When are you unbanning me from doing CrossFit?" He asks.

"Until the doctor gives you the go ahead." I glares at him as I caught him trying to lift weights. "The doctor only allows you to do light running and 40 push ups a day, but you don't listen and you secretly tried to do strength training when I am sleeping." I remembers just yesterday when I caught him trying to do strength training.

"You weren't sleeping, you were fake sleeping." Seth tries correcting my words. "I barely got to the gym and you already caught me."

"I have to because I know you be attempting stuns like these." I pouts at him as I pulls him downstairs to the sofa. "You are still under medication, so no heavy training until you are off medication." I warns him as I didn't want him to overwork himself just yet. "You need to be patient first and start up slowly." I lies on his shoulders. "If you want to work hard, we can decorate the garden since it's the only place we haven't really touch yet." I suggests.

"We can do it anytime if you aren't spending time on the swing whenever you are able to or make me sit on the swing with you." He chuckles as the two dogs comes towards us for attention. "And if these two little babies doesn't disturb us."

"As you said, they are two little babies that only wants attention." I carries Kevin up and rubs his belly before giving Bell a kiss. "You are another baby that needs my special attention." I leans onto him and make sure Bell comes up to me and Seth. "The four of us with a selfie, so that I can post it up and call you three little babies."

"It's hubby and two furry babies." He made sure Kevin was in the picture with me and Bell.

After we took a few selfies, I allowed Bell to run about with Kevin and then gets myself onto Seth lap. "You are my baby, you always has been." I pecks on his lips and just deepens it further as it feels right.

He breaks it shortly and pinches my nose immediately. "You have become too naughty, I'm not a toy for you to kiss at will." He says in jest as he gets up with me following him from behind. "I am going to see what we can do for the garden."

"And I'm going to make sure you piggyback me." I jumps onto his back and makes sure he piggybacks me to the garden. "If you are tired, just let me down alright, don't overwork yourself." I pecks on his cheeks as he brings me to the garden with our two dogs following us.

"I am getting better, so it be okay." He waves it off as he allows me to tuck my chin on his shoulder. "What do you think we should do to make it better?" He looks around the garden for more ideas.

"Nothing much, but we can actually get married here, you know." I suggested as I looks around the garden. "It's pretty big, we can hold it here, and we can invite all our best friends to join." I gets off him and looks around. "We can build a wedding aisle here, it will be good enough, just that it might not be big enough to hold so many people for food." She ponders for a bit as she spins herself happily. "Oh wait, you still don't want to marry me!" She pouts for me to see.

"I will marry you Sasha, I promise." He walks to hold my hands. "I placed the ring on this finger for a reason, I made a promise I will marry you babe and I will honour it." He kisses my hands and pulls me closer and closes his eyes. "We set a date after survivor series, I promise." He shows his pinky finger for me to see. "We hook pinkies, alright?"

"It's a promise then." I leans onto his chest and then looks around. "I don't know what to really put beside some tables and a barbecue pit that is inside the storeroom." I continues scanning the area. "Never mind, we will have plenty of time to consider our choices." I turns to face him and shows my hands out. "Can we dance here slowly before our friends come here for the housewarming party?"

"Sure babe, we need practice for our upcoming wedding too." He chuckles as he places his arm on my back. "We be dancing like this right, as close as we can to spite all the haters?" He begins the slow dance.

"Yes, that be good." I said as I twirls around before facing him again. "Although my girls might take me away to dance with them as they are still angry about not being to attend my first wedd-never mind." I didn't want to mention my first wedding as I didn't want to upset Seth about it. "Everything will be better this time around for sure." I know he would plan the best wedding for me, better than I ever had.

"The story about your former married life will always be there, but I won't care, because the present is the most important." He smiles at me and just pulls me for a hug. "You are going to make me a legit architect."

"Sure, the legit boss and the architect, that be fun, we should put it as a title." I laughs out before seeing my girls. "My girls are all here already, looks like we need to set things up already." I pecks on his lips one last time before walking to the gate to open it for my girls to enter. "Hey girls, you brought enough food?" I hugged them all.

"Definitely, although as the host, you should be doing more than just asking us." Charlotte says in jest. "But never mind, considering Seth and you are too busy making babies, I let it be."

"Shut up Charlotte." I hits her in jest as I helps her take some of the food. "We don't have time for babies!"

"We know you are planning to take leave from late December onwards after TLC, so ya." Becky says as she hits my bum in jest before looking at the exterior of the house. "Wow, Seth is really showering ya with plenty of love."

"Yeah, such a big house for you in here, he setting bars that are too high for Aaron to break." Bayley says in jest as she looks around. "Can we go inside and explore?" She shows me the puppy eyes.

"Sure, Seth and I will show you around your guess rooms too since you three will be bunking in here." Seth then walks over. "Hey honey, shall we bring them around since your buddies isn't here yet?" I asks him.

"Sure no problem, ladies, let me bring you all to your room." He opens the door and let my girls go in first and then takes the opportunity to hit my bum lightly in jest. "Gotcha Banks."

I blushed and just hits him in jest before I holds onto his hands. "Naughty you, don't do this when they are here." I couldn't help but grins at him as I walks with him to show the girls around.

"Wow, the guest room are so big, can I pay you rent to stay here?" Bayley says in jest as she jumps onto the big bed. "Aww such a big bed, and so comfy." She exclaims.

"Wow Sasha, I really want to stay here too." Charlotte lies on the bed. "It's big enough for all of us, can we stay here for a couple of days?"

"Hey me too, this place rocks!" Becky jumps onto the bed too and makes herself comfortable. "Sasha, please say yes, Seth you too or we will not let you marry her." She comes quickly to hug me in jest to tell Seth that I will not be let go of if he doesn't agree.

"I don't mind if our bosses doesn't kill you all for doing this and then killing me afterwards." Seth says in jest as he laughs out at the girls. "And stop using Sasha as a hostage." He quickly pulls her to me. "Terrible friends you guys are." He pecks on my cheeks.

"Yeah, terrible friends, always trying to steal me away from Seth." I wraps my arms around his waist and makes faces for my fellow girls to see. "I am no longer a horsewomen, I'm the architect girl now." I said in jest and just shows my tongue out at them.

"You traitor!" The girls shouts in unison and throws pillows at us both.

…

I walks towards Seth as he barbecues the chicken wings and the sausages with Xavier and Kofi. "Hey, are you tired, if you are I can take over." I cleans the sweat off his forehead and leans on him. "Come let me take over alright."

"Don't worry babe, I be fine, just get me a cup of ice water and I do great." He waves it off and just grins at me. "And you are going to make me look weak in front of all our friends here if you keep babying me."

"You are already weak in our eyes a long time Mr Madden champ." Xavier teases him. "Being with Sasha makes you even weaker because she can't game well." He teases me on my off par gaming skills

"The last time I remember, you lost to me in street fighter Xavier, so I'm not that weak." I sneers back at Xavier and hits him next. "And both of us will fight against you and Kofi later in street fighter, you are so going to lose later." I hits Kofi next. "This is what's gonna happen later." I made a face for them to see.

"It's still a weak face, I have seen better from your girls." Xavier sneers at me which just gains him a hit from me.

"Alright, since you all are teasing me so much, I will not take Seth away, you both will keep barbecuing." I shows my tongue as I brought Seth away to the chairs to sit with my fellow girls, who were taking pictures of the foods they were eating. "You need to rest, I don't want you near the fumes, and you might get sick." I cleans the sweat off his face and quickly passes him a cup of water to drink. "Drink up."

"Aww Sasha, you are turning into my mom already, stop treating me like a baby." He pulls me to sit on his lap. "It's only meant for me to do it, not for you." He complains.

"That what you think babe." I hits him in jest as I sees Bell and Kevin coming out with Bayley. "Hey, how are you doing with the two dogs Bayley?" I shouts out.

"Fine, just that Bell is overexcited chasing me around as I have her toy." She runs from Bell, who just chases after her. "Get Bell to stop chasing me." She runs towards Charlotte and Becky, who wasn't that afraid of Bell.

"Bayley you are such a failure." Becky takes the toy from Bayley and just throws it a short distance away for Bell to fetch it.

"What, I don't really have dogs now, and Bell keeps bugging me!" Bayley defends herself with a pout. "You all are bullying me too after Sasha, I hate you guys!" She makes a sad face for everyone to see. "Sasha, protect me from the evil duo of Becky and Charlotte." She comes and hugs me with the sad face. "Bestie, you will protect me right?"

"Of course I will." I hugs Bayley and takes the opportunity to throw sausages right at Becky and Charlotte. "Gotcha guys, and here this." I throws paper plates at them to anger them on purpose.

"You bitch!" Charlotte says in jest as she throws the plate back at us. "So you both want food fights, you are on with me! Becky with me now!"

"Nope, I'm staying out of this, I just want to eat in peace." Becky takes her food away to find Kofi and Woods.

"Traitor, but whatever, I can deal with you two myself." Charlotte throws her plate of food directly at me and Bayley but we quickly dodges it.

The food hits Seth and he just shakes his head. "Come on, no food fight at my house please, it will take ages to clean everything up." He gets up and then cleans the stain off his shirt before another plate of sausages was thrown at him again. "Alright then, mini food fight it is." He throws a cup at Charlotte.

This would be a food fight worth cleaning up.

**…...**

[Seth]

I was at Raw tapings accompanying Sasha, watching her as she gives a promo on the 4 horsewomen of UFC who beat up Charlotte and Bayley recently, the storyline will involve the 4 horsewomen of NXT, basically Sasha, Charlotte, Bayley and Becky against Ronda, Shayna, Marina Shafir, Jessamyn Duke of the UFC, it is basically RAW vs Smackdown as all the UFC women were on smackdown.

"Ronda Rousey claims that she is the baddest woman on the planet, but from what I see, she is nothing more than just a coward!" Sasha says to the crowd. "She is nothing more than an overhyped wrestler." She stops and let the crowd cheer for her. "The last time she and me had a match, I made her tap out, look at this, she has a win over me at the Royal Rumble this year, but I got her at wrestlemania, where I took the title from her, and I destroyed her at Money in the Bank." It was true, she beat Ronda twice.

"You know why is she a coward, she knows her group of weak talentless horsewomen who couldn't make it in UFC can't last against me, Becky, Charlotte or Bayley, that's why she and her group of imbeciles has to take them out backstage because they know the three of them are a threat to her and this women title." She lifts the title up for everyone to see. "I might be alone now, but you and your girls will not be ready for me."

Ronda music hits next and she comes out quickly with her girls. "Sasha Sasha Sasha, nice talk you are giving, but you are alone now, and there is 4 of us." She smirks at Sasha as she heads down the ramp with her fellow girls. "Do you think you can stop us by yourself, you are alone, and there's 4 of us." She stops with her girls and just stares at her. "Just surrender the title so that you can go home and accompany your weak and useless boyfriend Seth Rollins."

Sasha quickly dives towards Ronda and her girls, knocking all of them down and she quickly throws hard lefts and rights onto Ronda as the remaining girls struggles to recover from the suicide dive. She pulls Ronda up and quickly throws her to the barricade and continues to hit her with lefts and rights.

The rest of the girls pulls her away and starts hitting her, and the numbers game was just too much and she was quickly knocked to the floor.

Ronda recovers shortly and gets up, selling the pain Sasha gave to her and smirks at her as she was pinned by the other girls. The crowd pops suddenly and just as Ronda turns to the crowd, she was immediately speared by Charlotte. "Charlotte just speared Ronda, and she is attacking the Shayna and the rest." I smiles upon hearing Michael Cole commentary on the monitor. Charlotte attacks the girls and that freed Sasha. She focused mostly on Shayna and gives her lefts and rights and then kicks her.

As Marina and Jessamyn tries to stop Charlotte, Becky and Bayley appears. "It's Becky Lynch and Bayley, the victims of Ronda and her girls." Michael Cole exclaims as Bayley and Becky attacks them and the crowd roars in excitement as the slugfest begins.

Becky and Bayley was both thrown to the lamp post, giving Marina and Jessamyn the advantage, but they weren't able to do much as Sasha comes swinging with a chair, hitting Marina first. "Sasha with the chair shot to Marina and another to Jessamyn, the Raw Women Champion is back in this." She throws a chair to Charlotte, who swings it to hit Shayna hard. "Charlotte with a chair shot to Shayna Baszler, and another." Charlotte hits Shayna a few times as revenge.

"What is Sasha doing, what is she trying to do?" Michael Cole shouts out as Sasha is taking something under the ring.

"More chairs!" Corey Graves shouts out as Sasha passes a chair to Bayley and to Becky. "The Women Champion is going nuts!" Corey exclaims as Sasha takes a chair and swings it at Ronda as revenge for attacking her fellow girls.

Before the WWE horsewomen could do anything, security comes down quickly and stops them all and it allows Ronda and her own horsewomen to get away.

Sasha gets back to the ring with her fellow girls and she grabs the mic. "Ronda, you and your girls can run now, but there's no running away from us at Survivor Series, what you and your bunch of trashes got today, it's just a preview, because at survivor series, we are going to kick your ass back to UFC." She drops the mic and then poses for the title as her fellow girls shows the 4 horsewomen sign to taunt Ronda and the rest.

Just then, Triple H entrance music plays and he quickly comes out. "Alright ladies, looks like we will have an exciting match for survivor series and there are plenty of bad blood among the 8 of you, so I have decided to up the ante for the match, at Survivor Series, the match will now be an extreme rules match, so no countouts, no disqualifications, anything goes and it will be the main event." Hunter leaves and let the women have the moments to themselves.

As Hunter gets backstage, I was there chuckling. "Wow, you all decided to go all out for Survivor Series?!

"Yes, I been trying to push for it since it be marketable and social media been wanting it to happen, so it's good Vince gave the greenlight to make it happen." He pats me on the shoulder and grins. "So how are you now, any updates you can give me over your health?"

"I'm great, on medication, will be seeing doctor next week to get a scan to see how is my recovery, given I have no dizzy spells so far shows that I be okay." I updates him and then decides to tell him of my plan. "If I recover through phrase 1, can I be put in the royal rumble?"

"That is a big stretch Seth, I will not let that happen unless you get the doctor clearance to do so, you know that." Hunter wasn't that keen as he doesn't want me to risk my life. "You still have the rest of your life to worry about, it has been just two months, just concentrate on your recovery first, don't think so much." He pats me on the shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to hand me something first?"

"Hand something over?" I was dumbfounded by Hunter question.

"Your wedding invitations, you and Sasha are supposed to hand me that." Hunter says it bluntly. "I knew you proposed to her two months ago, but there no news after that, two months already and you haven't set a date yet? What is happening?" He wants to know why there isn't any action after I proposed to Sasha.

"It's on me for that, I want to wait till I'm in remission before I recover, and yes I plan to set a date soon before end of this year, but I am scared that my cancer might suddenly take a turn for the worse, I don't want her to witness all the bad shit that might happen to me." I shared my worries with him.

"Oh please Seth, you gotta stop getting jittery over this illness of yours, you have the perfect girl who is brave enough to marry you when you are having cancer, and I have been asking her, and she said that she is waiting for you to agree on a date, it's hard to find a girl when you are in this business." Hunter was lecturing me, telling me what should be done now. "She is willing to wait, but you should not let her wait any longer, give her a name now instead of making her wait, you are going to lose her if you don't action your plans."

I ponders for a bit before deciding to nod. "Alright alright, I think I got the answer, I will get a date, but I will need your help and I might need you to enlist her buddies to help me too."

"That's not hard, leave it to me." Hunter pats me on the shoulder. "I wouldn't mind bringing Sasha down to the altar too, that would be her wish too."

"Thank you Hunter." I comes forward to hug him. "You really been great to me and Sasha." 

**...**

I have gotten everything planned, the venue has been booked with only our parents and our close friends, which numbers to at most 70 people at most. I allowed the company to film our wedding and for my upcoming WWE 24 documentary.

I also managed to book a studio for our wedding photo shoot which she doesn't know about as I kept it hidden from her although it was very hard to hide everything from her as I been always spending time with her every day.

"Where are you bringing me to?" She asks me again as she looks around the road. "You even brought Bell and Kevin with you, what's going on?" She asks as she sees me driving to park the car. "Can you tell me and stop being quiet?"

"You know when we get there, just be patient with me Sasha, it won't take long." I cuts the engine and then gets out of the car to let both Bell and Kevin out of the car. "It's just a short walk alright." I hold her free hand and make sure my other hands grips Bell leash tightly.

"Alright alright, I listen to you, just don't tell me you are going to buy sexy nightwear for me" She says in jest as she tightens the hold on my hand.

"For the last time Becky basically did that to make me look like an idiot." I said in jest as I laughs out at how Sasha found me surfing a website on buying sexy nightwear.

"I know you crave about seeing me wear that ever since we got together." She giggles as she leans onto my shoulder as we kept walking. "Can you tell me where are we going?" She asks again.

"This place." I stops outside the studio and brings her in, I chose the place because it doesn't look like a bridal studio. "Come in babe."

As she enters, her girls ambushes her quickly with hugs. "HEY SASHA!" Becky, Bayley, Charlotte and Carmella comes and hugs her quickly.

"Hey guys." Sasha was dumbfounded as she accepts the hug from all her close friends. "What is going on, why are all of you guys here?"

"Wedding photos, we are going to be your bridesmaids for your upcoming wedding." Carmella says in a singsong voice as she wraps her arms around Sasha.

"My wedding, but Seth and I haven't sent out a date yet." She was still dumbfounded and surprised at her girls appearance and she didn't know what to make do of Carmella words. She looks at me for answers. "Seth, what is going on?"

"We are doing our wedding photoshoot today and if you are okay with this." He passes me his phone to take a look. "If you are okay with my arrangement, we are going to proceed with the photos."

"Upcoming wedding between Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins held at Waldorf Astoria Orlando." She says it out softly and reads it further. "Invitations has been sent, please keep 19th December free for the wedding." She looks at me and couldn't supress a smile for what I have done. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I wanted to make it unforgettable for you babe." I comes across to cusps her cheeks. "Hey hey hey no tears or you aren't going to be pretty for the photoshoot, don't ruin it by crying alright." I presses my lips to her gently.

"If I can't cry, can I stick to you throughout the photoshoot?" She asks as she wraps her arms around my waist. "And you are not to let me go, or else I will just cry now." I could see she was touched by what I did for her. "You are setting a bar so high that no one is able to touch, you know that?"

"That's good, shows that whoever wants to take my place in your heart has to kill me to try to take you away." I smiles at her as I brought her to where the dress section was. "So there are 4 dresses that your girls suggested to me, which are the one you want to choose?" All of them were strapless wedding gowns that her girls suggested to me when I was planning this.

She quickly takes a look at all of the dresses. "Can I try all of them?" She shows a grin at me as she feels the texture. "You tell me which of the 4 dresses suits me best, alright?"

"Alright, I get into mine, I see you shortly, alright." I walks to my own changing room to get a change.

I was out shortly and knows Sasha must be still dressed up as I only see Bayley and Becky out. "Sasha having trouble with the dress?"

"Nah, she is nearly done, Charlotte and Carmella is helping her with it, and she will be out within the next few minutes." Bayley pulls me to sit and then eyes me keenly. "So bestie, are you ready to marry my other bestie and make sure you take good care of her?"

"I am, you know me best Bayley, when I aim to do something, I will do it all the way, and I am serious about marrying her." I states it as I received a text from my friends regarding the wedding.

"What took you so long though, Sasha was worried that you were hiding something from her about your health, do you know that?" Bayley was semi scolding me.

"Yes, it got her so worried you know, and she was already under a lot of stress with the survivor series match and with your illness." Becky joins in and lectures me.

"This is all my fault girls." I know it was my fault with the dragging of the wedding. "I was scared that my illness would take a turn for the worse and I was scaring myself every week with my illness after I got it, I was worried that I would die, I was also worried that Sasha would collapse from it, when I saw how much stress she went through because of my illness, it pains my heart, I didn't want her to go through the possibility of my illness worsening and having to watch me die." I voiced out my worries. "And I am scared to lose her, it took me so long to finally be with her, you know how long I tried to hide my attraction to her since she was called up right?"

"Yes I know and I been helping you hide it from her and I even urged you to chase her when she got divorced but you didn't have the guts or courage to try." Bayley reminds me of how much of a coward I was. "And she rejected you when you finally tried, it took you the second time to finally touch her heart after you begged me and the other girls for help."

"Yes, that why when she finally said yes to me, I made a promise that I will cherish her, I will not break her heart or do anything bad to her." I smiled as I remembered what I said to myself after managing to touch her heart.

"You already did bad things to me." Sasha voice zooms out as she exits the changing room in the wedding gown. "Thanks Bayley." She beams as she walks towards me slowly holding the hem of the dress. "I only wanted to know what took you so long to do this." She giggles as she places her arms around me. "You overexposed what was supposed to be said." She pecks me on the lips gently. "Do I look beautiful for you?"

"You look amazing." I caresses her soft cheeks and then glares at Bayley. "You damn traitor, I ain't doing CrossFit with you anymore." I said in jest as Sasha spins around gracefully to let me see her in the gown. "You look perfect in this." I comments on her current look.

"Thank you hubby." She tidies my tie and then hits me in jest. "You are such a mess when it comes to relationship, stop overthinking of stuff, you get me?" She touches my forehead with hers and then giggles. "I should have known you have a thing for me for a long time already, how blind I was?" She couldn't supress her giggles.

I smiles back at her and then pecks on her lips. "We were both blind not to go for it and I have to be wary of our common friends." I said in jest.

"Because they expose your deepest darkest secrets?" She laughs out as she pulls me with her. "We are going to take pictures now, so whatever secrets you have, you are going to tell me later and I share mine, although it's mostly yours."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind telling you I want you to be in a sexy schoolgirl or nurse outfit." I said in jest.

"And I wouldn't mind telling you I can dress in that just for you if you wouldn't mind a world of pain coming to you." She shows an evil smile as she hits me on the shoulder. "Thank you hubby, you must have begged my girls to help you right with the planning? It must have been tiring to try book the place, you are making me feel bad again?"

"You don't have to." I rubs her nose with mine. "I am the one that should feel bad for delaying it so long."

"You didn't, I understood the worries in your mind, but next time you gotta share it with me, will you promise me that?" She shows the killer eyes at me.

"I will, I promise." I pecks on her lips and holds her hands next. "So pictures now, right?"

"YES! STOP WASTING TIME!" Her girls shouts out.

* * *

**Here is chapter 13, sorry for the delay, i am currently planning for another story for Sasha-Seth, thats y i'm delayed in posting this chapter, please review it and I will see whether I can update the next chapter asap**


	14. Chapter 14

[Sasha]

I am in the makeup room, getting my makeup and hair done before the wedding with my bridesmaid, basically my horsewomen group, Carmella and Alexa who I recently became friends again after we hashed out all our issues we had with each other.

"Sasha, you look beautiful today." Bayley snaps a few photos of me and just giggles. "I'm sending it to Seth." She taps on her phone quickly. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Great, I can't wait to be Mrs Lopez/Mrs Rollins." I giggles as I closed my eyes to let the makeup artists apply some eyeshadows to my eyelids. "How are all of you coping, will you girls be tired?"

"Don't worry about it, it's a party, we won't tire and you are getting married, how we will be tired." Becky comes over and takes a selfie with the girls. "We are going to take pictures with you once you are done with your makeup." She says as she wraps her arms around Charlotte to take more selfies.

"And to stop Mr Rollins from entering this room." Charlotte says as she comes over to hugs me as I was just done with makeup. "The youngest girl of the group is getting married, I need to work hard for mine." She snaps a few pictures with me.

"You will get there soon Charlotte, that's for sure." I giggles as I took a look at my phone. "Awww Seth is coming over like right now, can you guys let him in?"

"No, we aren't handing you over till you are handed to him at the aisle." Becky says as she blocks the door and then hears a knock. "Who is this, this is head of security Becky Lynch." It made us all laugh.

"This is Seth, can you let me in, I want to see Sasha for a bit." My eyes brightens upon hearing his voice. "Let me in please will you Becky?" He begs.

"Let him in please Becky, please." I shows a face for her to see. "Just for two minutes, Alexa, Bayley help me please." I half begged them.

"Alright alright, come Bayley, let's remove the head of security." Alexa comes over and pulls Becky away with Bayley and it allows Seth to open the door slightly.

He shows his head and just smiles upon seeing me. "Hey honey, can I come in or will your girls start throwing makeup kits at me?" He said in jest.

"Yeah come on in, you have 3 minutes before we boot you out." Charlotte opens the door and lets Seth enter. "How do you find your bride today, if you put in the wrong words, we will start bashing you up and leaving you in a pile of heap."

"She is beautiful." He comes quickly and holds my hands. "Hey babe, I missed you so so much." His hair was tied up neatly.

"I missed you too hubby." I leans onto him. "How are you and your best men doing? Are you bringing them in so that you can kidnap me outside?" I said in jest and giggles.

"Thought of it, but I don't have to, you will be brought to me by Hunter anyway, I have to go out anyway, I need to entertain the guests already, just had a bit of time to sneak in to see you as I really missed you lots." He pecks on my cheeks gently. "I see you in a bit alright, and I will have something to tell you then when you be brought down." He holds my hands and give it a kiss. "I see you in 30 minutes alright."

…..

The 30 minutes felt like eternity to me and now I was brought out to walk the aisle by Hunter, who will hand me to him as he watched me grow up. Everyone that we both invited stood up and smiles at me as I was brought to the front of aisle while the wedding music was being played.

We reached the front the aisle and Hunter hands me to Seth, making sure his hands and mine are intertwined. "Seth, I hand my NXT girl to you, take good care of her alright?" He pats our hands and smiles.

"I will, I promise Hunter." He nods and hugs him next. "Thank you for agreeing to fulfil her wish to walk her down."

"Yes papa, thank you." I hugs him next and smiles at him before looking back at Seth where he brings me to the front.

Xavier was the emcee for this event and he announces. "Ladies and gentlemen, today is the wedding of Mr Seth Rollins and Miss Sasha Banks, may everyone please remain at your seats and let the groom begin his vows first, Mr Rollins please." He hands the mic to Seth first.

"Ahem." Seth clears his throat and smiles at me. "To Sasha, and to dad and mom and to mummy Judith, and my fellow wwe employees, this will be slightly different than before." He then looks at me and smiles. "3 months ago, I was diagnosed with Leukaemia, and you pledged yourself to me immediately and promised to be with me for life. It made me feel that I have managed to get the most beautiful girl ever, because you stood by me at my worst." He takes a few seconds and continues on. "Now you will be witnessing me at my best as I am currently in remission, I'm cancer free now."

The words cancer free shook me to the core and I smiles out happily as everyone started clapping and cheering for him. "Alright guys, settle down, let Seth finish what he wants to say." Xavier calms the audience down.

Seth smiles at me again and then takes a deep breath. "Sasha, as your husband I promise to love you without reservation, to comfort you when times are difficult, to rally with you, to anticipate your needs, to give my all, to work toward our happiness and revel in our good times. I will respect you, honor you, and cherish you as long as we both shall live."

I smiles at him sweetly and was given my vow card to read. "Seth, thank you for making everything perfect today, I do not deserve this nor do I deserve you, you have done so much for me and I do not know how I can repay you." I closed my eyes briefly to calm myself down. "Seth, I believe in you and in everything you want to be. I believe in us - in our power as a couple, in our future as a family, I believe in myself, that within myself I am capable of loving you the way you deserve. I believe that you and I will spend all our days together, me as your wife, I believe in you as my husband. I believe we were meant to be."

He smiles at me and moves closer to me as Xavier takes the mic back from them. "Mr Rollins and Miss Banks, I hereby declare you husband and wife, Seth, you may kiss your bride."

Seth lifts the veil away and just smiles. "I love you Sasha." He presses his lips to mine immediately as everyone starts clapping and cheering loudly.

We broke away shortly and everyone starts cheering for the both of us as he holds me closer to him. "Seth, I love you too." I said it softly for him to hear as I walk up the aisle with him with everyone clapping and throwing confetti at us.

As we stood at the end of the aisle, my girls starts forming up and I smiles. "Alright girls, prepare to catch the bouquet alright, don't fight for it." I throws it up high in the skies and turns around to see who caught it.

Alexa catches it and smiles as she holds onto it. "Thank you Sasha, it's the right throw." She shows off the bouquet to everyone.

I grins back at Alexa before turning to face Seth, and I leans onto him. "Thank you Seth, you made it perfect, thank goodness you are in remission now." I mouths it out to him softly. "This is the best wedding gift ever." I wraps my arms around his neck and presses my lips to his.

Everyone cheers again as we kissed again and shouts out for us to continue as we broke away. "ONE MORE TIME, ONE MORE TIME, ONE MORE TIME!"

He and me both smiles as we heard them asking us to kiss one more time. "Alright, one more time, last time, calm down guys." He calms the crowd down as he looks back at me. "Honey, one more time alright?"

"You don't have to ask." I pressed my lips to his quickly and the crowd cheers again for us.

We broke away shortly and Seth quickly holds my hands. "Guys, pictures anyone?"

"Of course, we are going to be first." Becky shouts out as she runs in quickly with my other girlfriends joining in too. This will be the start of many pictures that I and Seth will be taking.

…

This is the happiest I have ever been in my life, getting married to the Seth, who patiently waited for me for a long time to accept him, and knowing that he is now in remission. He gave me the perfect wedding too.

"GET A ROOM!" Cesaro shouts out to tease us as we were cuddling closely while dancing.

"We will, so shut up Cesaro!" Seth leans in back to me. "You are the most beautiful person in the world." He pulls me to his chest and pecks on my cheeks. "I must have done something in my previous life because I don't deserve to have such a beautiful wife right now."

"Sweet-talker." I hits him lightly as I placed my arms back around his neck. "You did it in this lifetime already." I spun myself and leans onto his back. "You were a perfect boyfriend, and stood by me at my worst period of my life, protecting me anyway possible, I am the one who doesn't deserve you." I really don't deserve him because he always put me first.

"That is why we are together now, because we both don't deserve each other." He grins and just kissed me passionately.

We both sensed tons of cameras flashes and clicks onto us and we broke away shortly. "Hey…..you guys should know invading people privacy is illegal." I made a face.

"You both are kissing in public anyway and it's your wedding day, meaning it's a day for us to tease you both." Charlotte laughs out and then pulls me from Seth. "And we are going to test Seth love for you today." She signals the other girls.

Becky, Bayley, Alexa and Carmella all comes in front of me and blocks my path to Seth. "So Seth, you might have lawfully married our dearest Sasha, but you got to prove to us that you love her with all your heart." Becky pokes him in jest. "First question, what is the favourite colour of Sasha's bras?"

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT A RIGHT QUESTION?!" I exclaims as I tried to hide my laughter.

"Yes that isn't a good question, wait it isn't even a question." Seth complains. "Give me a better question like when we had our first date or when we got together."

"Sure, when was the venue you two got together, and I want the date too?" Becky changes her question quickly.

"19th April, and the venue is basically this place here." He says as he grins at me. "Throw the best you have girls and it won't matter, because I know my wife well." He challenges the girls.

"What is her cup size?" Bayley asks the questions this time and got everyone laughing.

"THAT'S A BAD QUESTION, AND IT'S ONLY FOR HIM TO KNOW, NOT FOR EVERYONE ELSE!" I shouts out.

"That's a question that is private, so I'm not answering, and I'm getting tired of your lame questions girls, so give me something better?" Seth shakes his head.

"What is Sasha favourite person in this world?" Carmella asks.

"The person will be me definitely, you can ask Sasha." He winks at me quickly.

"Yes it is always Seth." I couldn't help but giggle out. "He has been my favourite person for a long time." I got up and runs to him quickly. "You are my favourite forever." I quickly wraps my arms around him. "No one is getting you off my arms today." I made a face for him to see.

"And no one is pulling you away from me too." He wraps his arms around me. "And you girls better don't do anymore stupid questions." He warns them in jest.

"That is cheating Sasha, we haven't finished testing your husband!" Becky comes over and tries to pull me away.

"NO!" I hides behind Seth right away while Seth tries to fend off Becky. "Don't you take me from my hubby!"

"Yup you aren't getting Sasha!" Seth looks at his groomsmen. "Guys, backup please, save me and Sasha from the devil girls!" He pulls me away to the safety of his groomsmen.

"Anything for you Seth, come on guys, let's form a wall." Roman and his fellow groomsmen in Dean, Finn and Big E.

"Hey this is unfair, we are all small and you have all these big guys, Sasha, tell your husband to stop being unfair, and don't play cheat." Becky shouts out. "And he hasn't passed our tests yet!"

"He doesn't need any!" I leans on him and just watches on as the girls tries to overpower the guys in jest. "Alright hubby, shall we continue on our dance?"

"Yes of course, and without distractions now." He leads me back to the dance floor, where we danced the night away happily.

….

[Seth]

The wedding was eventful and fun as we spent the whole morning and afternoon mingling and dancing with all our friends and lastly, being the butt of jokes with everyone telling us or warning us not to be too frisky with each other tonight.

I was checking all the pictures that was on the social media, we were trending today based on all the pictures we were tagged in. Tons of well wishes were tagged to us and some negative remarks towards us which I ignored as they are trolls to me.

I received a picture from Roman in our group chat and I took a look quickly.

Roman: **Aww look at your newly christened wife post!**

Charlotte: **Seth and Sasha, happy marriage! Seth, take good care of our Sasha alright, do not bully her or I will personally come and kill you!**

Xavier: **What a lovely couple you two are, have a happy honeymoon alright and remember to buy things for us from Hawaii or I make sure you lose your Madden Champ title in UpUpDownDown channel!**

Finn: **Hey yo Sasha, make sure to tell me and Becky if Seth is bullying, we kick his ass all the way to Davenport for you, happy marriage guys, have a baby soon so that we can be the godparents to the cutest baby ever.**

Dean: **Hey bro, take good care of Sasha alright, hope to see you back in the ring soon, I'm still waiting for our shield reunion, enjoy your honeymoon.**

Bayley: **Besties, happy marriage and take good care of each other and Seth, congratulations, I hope to see a baby soon.**

Becky: **Sasha and Seth, you both will be the biggest WWE couple ever, take good care of each other alright, happy marriage to the both of you!**

I smiled upon seeing all the texts and was reminded to take a look at Sasha post on IG. "Today 19th December 2019 is the date of my marriage with Seth Rollins, thank you hubby for the amazing wedding, I love you…muacks!"

"Hey hubby!" Sasha crashes onto my back and causes me to fall to the sofa. "What are you looking at?" She giggles.

"Nothing now because I have a 100 ton lady squashing me." I said in jest while slowly getting up to have her sitting on my lap comfortably. "I am going to have my back injured if you keep jumping onto my back without warning." I said as I pulls her for a cuddle. "What took you so long in the bathroom?"

"Nothing much hubby." She was being coy with me right now as she purposely takes my phone and make a pose. "Selfie time babe." She kisses my cheeks and snaps the picture. "So will you tell me what you have planned for us in Hawaii?"

"I tell you more when we are on the plane tomorrow, alright?" I couldn't help but tuck my chin on the side of her head so that I could inhale the scent of her shampoo. "Hmmm babe, you smell great tonight." I noticed she was wearing a satin robe to cover her body. "And what's with this outfit babe?" I could half guessed what she was doing.

"Bring me to the bedroom and you will know." She says it huskily for me to hear and kisses my lips gently. "Now to the bedroom hubby."

I lifts her off the sofa and brings her upstairs while she ups her antics by kissing me repeatedly. "Sasha, you are getting too naughty right now." I laughs out as I brought her in to our bedroom, where she pushes me down like the last few times she did. "Not this time honey." I made sure to be on top of her.

"Not that easy hubby." She giggles as she gets back on top of me. "You are weak when you are with me, you know that." She pulls my cheeks gently and then removes her satin robe slowly. It reveals a babydoll translucent nightgown. "Do you like it?" She makes shifty eyes to me.

"Of course I do." I swoops down and made sure to get on top of her. "You are smoking hot and sexy tonight." I was controlling myself not to roam my hands all over her.

"So I am usually not hot and sexy in your eyes?" She purposely pouts and pushes me back down to the bed so she be on top. "What will this description of me be now?" She pulls down the straps of her nightgown and it slowly slid off her. "How do I look now?" She continues to pout for me to see.

"Perfect." I pushes her down and captures her lips passionately, and kick-start a night of passion between the both of us as husband and wife.

…..

My eyes flutters shortly and the first thing I see was a purple haired girl lying on the crook of my neck. She is my wife now and I feels that I'm the luckiest guy in the world as she was willing to stick thick and thin with me through my illness. I caresses her cheeks gently and makes sure she gets back down on the pillow but she just snuggles closer for warmth. "Mhmm Seth I love you." She said in her sleep and just snuggles closer.

"I love you too babe." I pecks on her lips and causes her to stir slightly and her eyes opens. "Good morning sweetheart." I gave her a morning kiss.

"Good morning hubby." She cuddles close to me and yawns out. "I'm so tired babe, see what you did to me last night." She hits me in jest before turning away to take her phone. "Wow, we are breaking the internet now, everyone is reporting about our marriage." She presses her glasses to her face before scrolling down. "Aww the negative remarks are always so hateful."

"It doesn't matter babe." I wraps my arms around her waist and just snuggles closer to her. "Let them say what they want, they are stupid idiots anyway." I gets up tiredly and then looks at the clock. "Oh, it's 10am already, we still got plenty of time before we head to the airport for our honeymoon trip, and so shall we kiss and then head for the bathtub together?" I starts nuzzling her neck to tease her.

She giggles and quickly wiggles herself out of my hold and quickly gets off the bed to get away from me without the blanket as I grabbed hold of it first. "Baddie, give me the blanket." She tries covering herself with her hands with her face flushed.

"No way when I can admire your beautiful body." I quickly grabs her and carries her up swiftly and hears her screaming loudly as we both fell down to the bed as she struggled. "Naughty you, I know you are low key trying to let me see everything about you." I teases.

"Baddie!" She hits me many times in jest before I pulls her forward for a short kiss, and she stops immediately and melts into my arms.

We broke for air shortly and she couldn't help but grins at me. "I didn't expect in the year of 2019, I will be able to fall in love with you, be your girlfriend, go through wrestlemania as a double champion, headlining it and numerous other PPVs and marrying you, just in 2019." She giggles as she reminisced about what happened this year. "Yesterday was the best, being your official wife and hearing the word remission from you made it great." She caresses my cheeks and then lies on me. "But do not push so hard yet alright, take your time first, starting with our honeymoon."

"Of course we will, we have the rest of the year off already, but are you going to be springing surprises on me, like bikinis?" I tickles her in jest and hears her laugh out. "And some amazing date nights?"

"And some nice hot baths together." She moves towards my ear. "I will be going for a shower, and I'm not locking the door, so if you want to be a wolf, you might do so." She gets off the bed to take a towel and gives me a seductive wink before entering the bathroom.

I chuckles and quickly comes in after her and she was already inside the shower. "Wow, you are so fast babe, you didn't wait for me." I comes in after her and wraps my arms around her waist. "So how should we begin?" I increased the intensity of the water and then looks back at her.

"You should know how to given we been doing it a few times, but never mind, I shall teach you again." She presses her lips to mine swiftly.

….

We alights at the airport and I helps her down before helping to take the luggage from the 7 seater vehicle that brought us here. "Thank you so much." I paid the driver a extra in tips before proceeding back with Sasha. "All your fault that we are nearly late for our check-in." I teases her about what happened earlier at home.

"HEY!" She hits me lightly in jest with her free hand as she takes out her phone. "I want to put IG story now, do something babe." She giggles as she leans in onto me. "Hey guys, me and hubby are going overseas now for adventures, I see you guys in a bit." She shows a peace sign and I quickly took the opportunity to kiss her cheeks before she ends the short video. "Hey I didn't say you can do that!" She pouts for me to see.

"You also didn't say I can't do that." I cusps her cheeks and pecks on her forehead. "We can do this all day after we check in alright?" I show out my arm for her to hold on.

"I want more pictures." She giggles as she wraps her arms around mine and follows me in to check in our luggage and our tickets.

We entered and they were a couple of reporters. "Aww, they found out about our marriage and our flight probably from social media." I said it softly for her before smiling at the reporters.

"It's okay hubby, we got nothing to hide and they are just going to ask if we really got married yesterday." She leans in onto me, playing it cool as the reporters nears us.

"Hey Seth and Sasha, there were rumours of you both getting married yesterday and there were pictures taken that was sent out, is there any truth in it?" One of the reporters asked.

"Yes we are married as of yesterday." Sasha smiled pleasantly at the reporters and quickly holds my hands. "He is my husband now, and he's off the market." She giggles.

Both of you got married so quickly in a span of a few months, we have sources telling us that you are pregnant, is it true, and is that the main reason of your marriage?" Another question pops up.

"Your sources aren't reliable, that is certain." I steps in to answer and just touches Sasha tummy. "We are too busy to have plans for a baby and we got married because we just love each other too much and who wouldn't marry a selfless girl like her, willing to stand by me when I'm still dealing with leukaemia." I didn't want the press to know I was clear as I didn't want more attention to myself and the plans I thought of for my upcoming wrestling return.

"And he is a selfless husband too." She giggles again as she leans onto me. "And we need to stop answering your questions as we are late for our check-in, we need to go off already, any questions you all want to ask, please talk to the WWE, thank you." She made sure that we can get away quickly to check in our luggage.

We got into the departure hall pretty quickly so we could hide from the press who was still stubborn to ask us numerous questions. "That was annoying, but luckily you are able to keep them quiet." I sits down with her as our gate isn't open yet.

"Dealing with them is easy, just need patience and we be fine." She takes her phone out and then leans onto me. "Selfie time again hubby." She makes a cute face. "And a few more, is that okay, for memories sake?"

"Anything for you babe." I hugs her closer and tucks my chin on her shoulder and smiles for the camera. I usually don't like taking plenty of pictures, but for her sake, I wouldn't mind it.

As we were done taking pictures, she leans in onto me and texts her friends while I just holds her and stays tucked on her shoulders till a small group of little kids comes in. "Sasha, can we have your autographs please?" They were innocent little kids.

"Sure no problem." Sasha melts upon seeing the kids and just hugs them all after signing their autographs. "Hubby, can you take a picture of me with these group of little kids?"

"Sure no problem." I smiled and takes the camera. "Smile everyone." I know Sasha has a soft spot for kids and cute animals. "Okay we are done now."

The kids comes to me quickly and giggles. "Seth can we have your autographs and a picture too?" The kids asks me too.

I couldn't turn them down and I nods and pats them after signing autographs for them. "Do you all want a picture?" I offered.

"Yes yes please." The kids squeals in joy.

"Come Seth, let me help you." Sasha takes the phone from me and snaps a few pictures with me and the kids. "It's done, kids where your parents?"

"They are there, thank you so much." They ran back to their parents.

Sasha comes back to me and just holds my hands. "These kids are so cute." She giggles as she took a look at the pictures she took for me. "I hope our future kids are as cute as them." She pulls me to walk with him at a cologne shop.

"They will definitely be and there no need for our future kids." I wraps my arms around her quickly. "We can make a baby in Hawaii if you don't mind." I was joking as we would be both killed by WWE if we really did that.

"We be both killed if that's the case." She giggles as she tries out a cologne bottle before spraying a bit on my hand. "I am trying to get you a better cologne which I got you the last time for your birthday." She smells it and then puts it back before taking another bottle to try on me.

"Aww Sasha, what are you doing to me, I am not your spray sample." I said in jest as I let her do what she wants.

After trying a few, she found what she wants and quickly took a few boxes of it. "Yes, finally found the one that suits you the best." She walks to the counter quickly to make payment.

Before she could pass the card to the cashier, I gave my card first and takes her card away. "Let me pay for this babe." I quickly holds her and passes her the card. "Whatever that you are going to buy at our honeymoon is on me, alright?" I took the bag and led her out. "Let me dote and spoil you like a princess."

"You already spoilt me rotten." She pouts for me to see as we find a place to sit. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She looks at me with a pout. I could see she was touched again, that was how she is, getting touched over everything I did for her.

"You provided me with unconditional care and love." I caressed her cheeks and pecks on her lips lightly. "And you are already Mrs Lopez, so yes you deserve to be spoilt rotten." I pinches her nose gently. "Let's get to the plane shall we?"

"Yes hubby." She leans in onto me and holds my hands.

* * *

**Here is chapter 15, sorry for the delay, but real life is coming in play for me, but I will try to update this story as much as I can, 6 chapters left to go, and i be doing up a new story with the both of them**


	15. Chapter 15

[Sasha]

I was at the beach, taking an IG story video of the clear blue sea. "Hey guys look at how blue the sea is in Hawaii." I admires the view and just let the sun rays come to me.

"Hey…what are you doing?" Seth voice zooms in as he wraps his arms around me. "Taking pictures and videos to put them on IG?" He pecks on my cheeks and rubs my tummy gently.

"Yes and I am going to take another one." I turns with him so that our back could face the sea. "Smile for this hubby." I smiles for the photo with him and lets him kiss my cheeks before we change to many different poses.

I remembered about one last thing I wanted to do with him before I stop my IG posts. "Hubby just one more, alright?" I taps to take a video. "Thank you hubby, thank you for the perfect trip." I pressed my lips to his and heard our friends cheering for us. I made sure to stop the video before dropping my phone to the ground, not caring about anything and I quickly wraps my arms around his neck to push the kiss further.

We kissed for a while before we broke away for air and I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I love you Seth, thank you for bringing me here." I was grateful for being able to come to Hawaii and experience something so beautiful.

"Anything for you babe." He kisses my lips again and just giggles as he turns to face our friends who were here. "Hey Irish ass, stop trying to secretly take photos of us." He laughs out at Becky and Finn, who were part of the couple group that went to Hawaii with us.

"We ain't secretly taking secrets photo, we are doing it publicly." Finn says as he helps Becky snaps a few more photos of us cuddling. "Ya lovebirds are not trying to be low profile anyway." He wraps his arms around Becky who just giggles. "These two lovebirds never experienced love before probably."

"Or we just love expressing our love the way we want." I sneers back at them as I brought Seth back to our umbrella spot and just hands him a drink. "Are you tired?" I kneads his shoulders gently and then tucks my chin on it next.

"Nope, I'm fine, don't worry." He takes a sip of the lemonade and looks back at me. "I am perfectly fine." He interlocks his fingers with mine. "We are putting on so much weight, we are so going to die when we get back to the States." He laughs out.

"Nope, you are the one who is going to get killed." I rubs his abs with my hands and laughs out. "I will tell papa and Stephanie that it was you who kept feeding me with food." I pinches him next in jest. "It's our last day already, how I wish we would have more time here?!" I was sad as today is the last day of our holiday and that means we be back on the road travelling after we get back to States.

"I want the same too babe." He turns to face me and then hugs me. "And I have to be separated from you after New Year day, which means I will only have Bell and Kevin as company." He shows a pout for me to see.

"That's only for me to do to you." I couldn't resist the temptation to pinch his cheeks. "You will be back too anyway unless you don't wish to come back and travel with me." I showed him a pout of my own.

"You know that isn't the case." He kisses my lips gently. "Shall we get more food?"

"Sure, I come with you." I took my shirt from the chair and wears it on quickly. "Let's go now shall we?"

….

[Seth]

I was at home preparing dinner as Sasha was out walking Bell and Kevin. Retirement in the future could be fun with Sasha, I can improve my culinary skills, exercise with her and bring up our future kids and play with them in the garden.

My phone rings loudly and I took a look at who it is. "Mom, she doesn't really call at this timing." I washed my hands and quickly answers it. "Hi mom, what is it?"

"Hey Seth are you alone or with Sasha?" She asks.

"I'm alone at home, Sasha is out walking the dogs, what is it?" I asked, sensing that something is wrong.

"It's your little girl Jennifer, she has been having nightmares recently and she is insistent on seeing you, I know you are having your time off with Sasha, but are you able to come back, she been missing you a lot." My mom tells me.

I could only sigh and I took a look at the time and the date. "Alright I make a trip to Iowa, I book the earliest flight, try to take care of her first while I make the necessary arrangement."

"What about Sasha, you have to tell her about this, you can't keep this away from her, she will eventually find out about this." My mom wants me to let Sasha knows about Jennifer, which I kept it away from her even when I was sick a few months ago. "She is your wife and she deserves to know about this."

"I will tell her eventually mom, don't worry about it, I will pack some clothes and fly towards Iowa as soon as I am able to, love you mom." I ends the call and quickly gets upstairs to pack some clothes and to remember to book the nearest flight back home.

I packed everything quickly and managed to book a ticket that was two hours away. I get downstairs and sees Sasha coming in with the dogs. "Babe, you are going out?" Sasha asks as she unhooks the leash from both dogs. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to davenport for a bit, family ran into some problems, I need to go back to check what's going on." I didn't want her to know that Jennifer was the reason why I was going back. "I will be back as soon as possible." I told her.

"Do you need me to come with you?" She asks as she takes out her phone. "I should come along with you to assist you, alright?" She offers to help me.

"No it's okay, just take care of Bell and Kevin for me, I be back as soon as I can alright." I holds onto her hands and gives her a smile. "I be back as soon as I can, alright?"

"Take care of yourself alright, update me when you are at Iowa, alright?" She comes quickly to kiss my lips gently. "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"It's okay, I can get there myself, don't worry about it, I'm sorry that you have to have dinner alone for the next few days." I didn't want to leave her if it wasn't that urgent and I wanted to spend the remaining days of 2019 with her.

"Don't worry about it, we can have dinner together after you come back." She shows the sweetest smile I always like seeing.

"Thank you babe." I pecks on her cheeks and then waves at her as I leaves the house.

…

It was my second day back home at Davenport and Jennifer calmed down after seeing me yesterday. She was a girl I had with a person in 2015, a mistake that I made, the woman left after giving birth to her and I paid her a sum of money to keep everything under the table and made sure she will not come back to interfere in Jennifer life.

But my actions also caused Jennifer to lose the motherly love she craves and I wasn't able to see her much yearly as I had to travel often to wrestle and although I did my best to travel to back home to see her as much as I could and spend time with her, it wasn't enough as she would often cry upon seeing me leave.

I looked at her as she played with my brother Brandon and just smiles as she chases him around. "Mom, do you think I should let Sasha know about Jennifer?" I asked as I sends Sasha text to update her that I'm at home and I would call her shortly.

"You have to." My mom places her hands on my shoulder. "She stood by you when you were sick, I am sure she be more than willing to take on a role as a mother to Jennifer." She reminds me of what Sasha did for me when I was down with leukaemia.

"But I had Jennifer way before I even started dating Sasha, I kept it away from her and she was truthful to me all the way, I do not know how bad she would react to this." I sighed as I looked back at Jennifer. "I should have told her about this when I got together with her, but I kept it hidden and now it might get worse."

"That's is why you should tell her now or else it be too late already." My mom advises me. "Tell her as soon as you can and apologize for not telling her sooner, she will forgive you for that, I am sure." She pats me on the shoulder.

"Alright mom, after I get back home, I talk to her about it and see how she feels about this." I look at my phone and was reminded to bring Jennifer out to have ice cream. "I bring Jennifer out for ice cream first." I walks towards Jennifer and carries her up as she chases Brandon around for her toy. "So Jennifer, shall we go for ice cream?"

"Yayyy ice cream!" She squeals in joy.

"Alright we go together, do you want granny to follow too?" I kisses her cheeks gently.

"YES! Granny, come with us please?" She shouts out happily to plead for my mom to join.

"Alright alright, let's go for ice cream now." My mom laughs out.

I brought her out and looks out for the ice cream truck. "Hey baby, the ice cream truck is just over there, what do you want?"

"Chocolate!" She squeals in joy.

"Seth?" I heard a very familiar voice and I turns towards the direction of it.

"Sasha?!" I was surprised to see her and scared too as I was carrying Jennifer. "Sasha what are you doing here?" I sees her carrying a bag and a small suitcase.

"I…..I was worried that you needed help, so I decided to come here and also pay dad and mom a visit." She stood there stunned at Jennifer.

"Sasha?!" My mom exclaims as she walks towards her to give her a hug. "What brings you here?" She was trying to cool the tension. "And you bought some stuff for us? You shouldn't have?" She was trying to get the attention off me.

"No worries mom, I should." Sasha smiles back at my mom and then looks back at me. "Is your back still aching?" She was still looking at me while asking after my mom.

"I'm fine." My mom sighs as she looks at me too. "Seth has to explain the whole thing to you, he will, if he doesn't, you tell me." She walks towards me and then carries Jennifer. "Hey baby, daddy is busy now, he will play with you later alright." She then eyes Brandon and makes him follow her.

"Sasha….come….let me help you bring your things in." I takes her suitcase for her. "I will explain everything to you, if you allow me to."

"You will have to because I want answers." Her voice was serious as she follow me into the house.

I handed her a drink and sits down beside her. "I do not know how am I going to start beside from saying I'm sorry Sasha." I looked away from her. "I didn't know how to tell you about this, I didn't know how to tell you that I have a daughter, I didn't know how to tell you that I have a 4 year old daughter from a one night stand." I was ashamed of not telling her everything.

"Why didn't you tell me that when we were still dating?" She asks me calmly as she places the glass of water back on the table. "You had ample time to tell me that you have a daughter when we were still dating, why do I have to find out only after we got married."

"I….I was scared of losing you, I was scared that you would leave me after you found out that I have a little girl from a mistake I made, I wanted to tell you many times." I revealed how many times I wanted to tell her that I had Jennifer and how many times I couldn't muster the courage to tell her. "I was scared and I am scared now, I wanted to tell you when I got back to Orlando, and let you know and ask you about your stance of bringing Jennifer home to stay with us." I couldn't look at her and I got up quickly.

"Don't you go away, sit back down now Seth and look at me." She holds my hands and made sit back down to face her. "I will not leave you, I will not leave you because of the mistakes you made in the past." She shows me the wedding ring she wore on her hand. "When I put this on, I decided that I will spend the rest of my life with you." She quickly comes back to hold my hands and she leans her forehead to mine. "If you could forget the fact I was once married, I can do the same with Jennifer and I wouldn't mind being her mommy, I would love her as much as you." She presses her lips to mine gently. "I want you to promise me that you will tell me everything in the future, you are not going to keep anything from me, promise me."

"I promise." I nods and breathes a sigh of relief.

"You aren't going to get away that easy though." She smiles at me as she looks towards the door. "You have to introduce me to your little daughter or it will be awkward." She waves.

I looks back and sees my mom with Jennifer. "Oh mom, you are still here, it's good then." I holds her hands and leads her to Jennifer. "Jennifer, meet your mommy and your idol Sasha Banks."

She giggles loudly and gets off my mom to give Sasha a hug. "You are Sasha Banks….daddy says you are awesome!"

Sasha carries Jennifer up and laughs. "What did your daddy tell you about me?"

"He always talks about you, always asks if I want you to be mommy!" She says innocently.

"Oh okay." She nods back at me with a funny look before cuddling with Jennifer. "I am your mommy now, it's real, and your daddy probably promised that he will make me your mommy, right?"

"YES YES!" I could only cover my face in utter embarrassment as Jennifer squeals happily.

"Seth, come let's go, we bring Jennifer for ice cream then, and you will face my wrath outside." She shows me a devilish smile. "Mommy and Brandon, can I have some time alone with Seth and Jennifer?"

"Sure you can, just be back before 6pm alright, I will call daddy and tell him you are here." Brandon smiles and lets me and Sasha bring Jennifer out.

…

[Sasha]

To be frank, I didn't know really how to be a mommy but everything happened naturally for me, it's like I knew it for a long time. Jennifer and I bonded very quickly and she already begun to address me as mommy in a short span of a few hours. I didn't know how I fell in love with her so quickly, maybe it was her sweet and innocent nature that attracted me.

She was in my arms playing with my long flowing hair while I tried to dry her hair. "Mommy, you have purple hair, can I have purple hair like you too?" She asks innocently.

"Maybe in the future baby." I lifts her onto my lap. "As of now, it's no because people will make fun of you in school." I caresses her soft bubbly cheeks and gives her a kiss. "Let's go find Daddy and see what is he up to, alright?"

"Yes yes, he can give me more ice cream." She giggles as she wraps her small arms around my neck.

I opens the door to Seth gaming room and just smiles as he was playing Madden 20. "Jennifer is coming through!" I exclaims as I places her down. "Let's get daddy away from gaming."

Jennifer runs ahead of me and jumps onto him. "Daddy no gaming!" She exclaims cutely.

"Yes no more gaming!" I joins in as I sits down beside Seth. "Daddy isn't a good daddy, he should spend more time with Jennifer and mommy, is that right baby?"

"Yes yes, I want daddy to accompany me!" She pouts for him to see.

"Aww mommy and baby are both bullying me, what is daddy supposed to do?" He acts as if he was in a predicament. "Can daddy have a way out?"

"No, daddy is to accompany mommy and Jennifer to sleep now, no more gaming." I showed Seth a glance to tell him to accompany Jennifer first.

"Alright, daddy shall join mommy in making sure Jennifer sleep, is that okay with baby Jennifer?" He carries Jennifer up and wraps his other free arm on my waist. "Let's go to the bedroom now, shall we?"

We were at the bed shortly and Jennifer was back in my arms, lying on my shoulder and gradually falling asleep while Seth just looks at me lovingly and smiles. "This is so beautiful, I would have never imagined this happening."

"It is, she is such a beautiful and sweet girl." I pecks on Jennifer hair and makes sure she was sound asleep before I placed her back down onto the bed. "Sweet dreams baby." I smiled at her and makes sure the blanket covers her properly. "So daddy, I'm still not tired, shall we have a further discussion on what we should do?" I said softly as I didn't want to wake Jennifer up. "A short discussion and we get to sleep alright?"

"Okay mommy." He leads me to the balcony and then makes sure the sliding door was closed.

"Does anyone know about Jennifer existence beside your parents, does any of our close friends know anything?" I wanted to know if any other people know about Jennifer.

"Basically only Roman, Vince and Hunter and Stephanie knows about it." He says to me, still looking ashamed that he hid Jennifer from me. "I do not deserve this from you, I rather you be angry at me, I still think you let me off too easily."

"Who says I'm letting you off easily, you have plenty of things to do, first, you hold me." I made sure his arms was tightly knitted around me. "Secondly, you have plenty of making up for all the sleepless nights I had to endure after your illness, lastly you are going to tell me we are going to give Jennifer the perfect family forever."

"I rather you be angry at me and scold me for hiding things from you." He mouths out softly. "I do not deserve your forgiveness or your generosity towards Jennifer."

"I am angry!" I pouts angrily for him to see. "But I am angry that you think I would make a big fuss about it." I hits him lightly. "Yes I am angry that you hid the truth from me but I know it's because you didn't know how to tell me and you are scared of the possible consequences, if I was you, I might keep quiet too because I wouldn't know what to do." I understood why he kept it hidden from me. "And when we got together, I said this to you before, I believe in us, we can provide Jennifer with the best environment, we can be perfect parents to her, just like I can be a perfect wife to you."

"Sasha, thank you so much." He kisses my cheeks many times and then looks at me gratefully. "Thank you my dearest mommy." He caresses my cheeks.

"No problem daddy!" I pulled him for a kiss immediately.

We kissed for a bit, refusing to let go until we felt someone pulling on my shorts. I broke the kiss shortly and looks to see a pouting Jennifer. "Hey baby, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I want daddy and mommy to accompany me to sleep!" She exclaims cutely. "Mommy carry me please!"

We laughs out at her words and I quickly lifts her up. "Alright, daddy and mommy will sleep with you now, right daddy?" I gives Seth a smile. "You have to say yes or mommy will join in with a pout!" I purposely made identical pouts for him to see.

"Alright alright, daddy will come with mommy and Jennifer now." He brings me in and closes the balcony door for me. "Is Jennifer ready for bed with mommy?"

"She is back on the bed now." I said in a singsong voice as I caresses Jennifer to get her back to sleep.

Seth gets back on the bed and just watches as Jennifer starts closing her eyes gently. "Goodnight baby girl." He pecks on her cheeks before inching to give me a peck. "Goodnight my dearest mommy."

"Goodnight daddy." She turns off the lights.

…

[Seth]

My eyes flutters briefly and I got up tiredly to find myself alone in the room. I took my phone and takes a look at the time before deciding freshen up.

I got downstairs afterwards and sees Sasha spinning Jennifer gently before giving her a kiss. "Mommy, more spins please, it's fun!"

"Jen, no more spins already, don't tire out mommy that quickly." I said to her as I walks towards Sasha to kiss her. "Good morning babe!" I gives Jennifer a kiss as well. "Good morning baby girl."

"Daddy, mummy is so strong, just like you!" She exclaims cutely as she clings onto Sasha for support.

"Mommy is always strong, that's correct." I comes across to hug Sasha and then ruffles Jennifer hair.

"Seth, I talked to papa about this already, he is okay with us bringing Jennifer out in public, I gave him an idea of a cover story that would shut the press up." She places Jennifer down and pats her. "Go to granny now and have your breakfast." She ushers Jennifer away. "Basically we are going to be issuing this statement if they starts asking." She makes me sit down with her. "I already knew Seth has a daughter beforehand when we were dating, we didn't want her to be pressurised with the attention given to her and that's why we didn't reveal her in the wedding or during the period where he was having treatment for leukemia." She pauses as she slides to the next page of the statement. "Please refrain from bothering Seth Rollins as he is still being treated for leukemia and any disturbance on him will be severely dealt with by the WWE."

"Wow, that's fast of you and now I really don't deserve you." I said in jest as I pulls her for a hug. "What would I do without you Sasha?"

"The better question is, what will you do for me now?" She grins at me before hitting me in jest. "Anyway if you are willing, we can book a flight back to Orlando after we spend the New Years here, her godmothers are dying to see her after I told them what happened, all the girls I'm close to are all jumping in line to be her godmother." She shows me the texts of what she did with her girls. "Don't worry about it, they will keep it a secret from everyone." She pecks on my lips gently. "That's what you want right?"

"Thank you my dearest mommy!" I kisses her a few times. "You have been very forgiving and very loving to me and my little girl, I thank you Sasha."

"Your little girl, she's my little girl too!" She exclaims as she wraps her arms around me. 'You don't have to thank me, I ought to do just that and plus, you are my husband, I am your wife, so there should be nothing between us now, right?"

"Yes, there will be nothing between us now babe." I caressed her cheeks lovingly. "I love you Sasha mommy!"

"I love you too Seth daddy!" She kisses my lips deeply.

* * *

**I wanted to do a different chapter for this so that I could end this story, but why not continue this further till chapter 20, I will try my best to update this if work life doesnt interfere with this too much, i try to do a update latest by friday, so stay tuned, please review, TIA**


End file.
